Notre Histoire, notre Amour
by Elo-Vampire16
Summary: Elena quitte Stefan. Stefan quitte la ville avec Klaus. Elle se retrouve une fois de plus seule. Seule ? Non, Damon est là pour veiller sur elle. Leur amitié va très vite se transformer en une histoire d'amour passionnante ... jusqu'au retour de Stefan. "' Lemon '
1. La Rupture

**Bonjour et bienvenu à tous !**

**Cette fiction est uniquement consacré au couple Damon / Elena ( mon couple top 1 ).**

**J'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant que je me suis amusée à l'écrire et que vous me donneriez votre avis sur ce tout premier chapitre et je**

** m'excuse pour les éventuels fautes d'orthographes que vous pourriez trouvé tout le long de votre lecture. **

**Je vous signale d'ailleurs qu'il y aura du lemon ( ce sont mes tout premiers, soyez indulgents s'il vous plait O:)**

**Voilà ! je crois que j'ai tout dis, je vous souhaite donc à tous,**

**Une très bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 1.

Cela faisait déjà une bonne heure qu'il était près d'elle, sans que celle-ci ne remarque sa présence. Enroulée dans ses draps, Elena semblait apaisée et ne se doutait pas que des yeux la scrutaient depuis un moment déjà.

Sa tête appuyée sur sa main, Damon ne lâcha son regard. Il imprégna chaque parcelle de son visage : ses yeux, son nez, le contour de sa bouche …

Il ne put s'empêcher de la toucher après tout ce moment là, il caressa du bout des doigts sa joue dans une tendresse qu'il ne pu s'imaginer contenir.

Un sourire moqueur s'installa sur ses lèvres, quand elle remua et toucha sa pommette comme pour retirer quelque chose dessus. Sans constater ce qu'elle était entrain de faire, elle se retrouva à quelque centimètre du visage du vampire. Il rapprocha le sien et tout deux se retrouvèrent front contre front.

La jeune fille, remua un peu plus et posa, intentionnellement sa main sur la joue de Damon. Elle serra ses paupières, et les ouvrit alors doucement.

La peur qu'elle prit à cet instant la fit tomber en arrière sans qu'il n'ai le temps de la rattraper. Elle se retrouva alors, les fesses par terre.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici ? S'énerva-t-elle.

- C'est simple, tu es tombée raide dingue de mes yeux et regarde où ça t'a mené, se moqua-t-il, un sourire au coin.

- Tu as fais …

Il imita sa réaction lorsqu'elle était tombée face à ses deux yeux bleus, mais sans bien sûr jusqu'à se retrouver par terre. Elle le regarda outrée, puis attrapa son coussin et le balança sur lui. Il rit alors que celui-ci fut balancé sur sa lampe de chevet et qui tomba au sol.

Énervée, Elena se leva et se jeta sur le vampire qu'elle rua de coup de coussin. Alors Damon lui arracha des mains ce qui la fit lâcher une légère plainte de douleur, elle se jeta sur lui et le martela de coup. Tout cela le fit bien rire, au contraire d'Elena qui semblait furieuse après lui.

- Tu n'es qu'un abruti Damon Salvatore !

- Oh seigneur aidez moi, Elena Gilbert me maltraite , se plaignit-il d'une voix théâtrale.

- Tu le mérites sale vampire !

- Tu n'as que ça en réserve ? Rit-il amusé.

Alors il la tira vers elle et retrouva son visage à quelque centimètre du sien. Elena ne bougea pas, et plongea son regard dans le sien dans lequel elle s'y noya littéralement sans pouvoir y ressortir. Elle eu un léger sursaut quand elle le vit s'approcher doucement vers elle, pour dériver vers son oreille.

- Tu as terminé ta petite crise matinale ? Lui murmura-t-il.

Elle le repoussa aussitôt et s'éloigna le plus possible de Damon qui riait. Elle posa ses mains sur ses hanches et le regarda un instant ainsi. Il semblait s'amuser car il en rajouta même une couche.

- Tu ne veux pas venir te coucher ? Nous sommes samedi aujourd'hui Elena tu devrais te reposer, je ne bougerais pas de là si c'est ce dont tu as peur, termina-t-il dans un clin d'œil.

Elle lâcha un râlement avant de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain et de claquer bien fort la porte. Damon quand à lui ne pu s'arrêter de rire.

Quelque minute plus tard, Elena ressortie fraîche et habillée. Le vampire n'était plus dans sa chambre, elle pouvait donc certifier qu'il était parti. Elle secoua la tête d'exaspération au souvenir de son réveil, un sourire au lèvre.

Elle descendit en bas, mais leva les yeux au ciels quand elle le vit assis sur le canapé, entrain de jouer au jeu vidéo avec Jérémy. Ces deux là semblaient bien s'entendre depuis un moment ce qui la surpris beaucoup. Qui l'aurait cru !

- C'était quoi ce bruit ce matin Elena ? Demanda le jeune frère sans quitter l'écran des yeux.

- On se demande bien ce que tu as pu commettre comme bêtise, rajouta le vampire en lui lançant un regard.

- Demande à Damon !

- Excuse moi ? S'étrangla Jérémy en mettant le jeun en pause et en se tournant vers sa sœur alors qu'elle se tenait dans la cuisine.

Rassure moi que je ne suis pas entrain de pensez à ce que vous avez pu faire, dit-il dans une mine dégoutée. Rien que d'y pensez ça me donne la gerbe.

- Jérémy ! S'exclama Elena. Je suis tombée du lit à cause de lui, se défendit-elle en le désignant du doigt dans une moue d'enfant.

- Je me demande ce que va penser Stefan de tout ça.

Face au silence soudain de sa sœur, Jérémy la regarda avec inquiétude.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose avec lui ?

Bien entendu ! Alors que Jérémy a été envoyé à Denver, dans le Colorado, elle avait caché le fait que Damon et elle s'était embrassée, où plutôt elle l'avait embrassé. Ne voulant, une fois de plus le faire souffrir, elle s'était promis de ne jamais le lui révéler, malheureusement le couple était assez tendu depuis un moment, ce qui semblait s'amplifier chaque jour, bien entendu elle l'avait gardé pour elle.

- Non pourquoi cette question ? Mentit-elle.

Damon ne releva pas son mensonge et préféra se taire. Jérémy remit le jeu en marche et tout deux continuèrent leur partie, alors qu'Elena sentit son cœur se serrer. Elle détestait lui cacher la vérité, mais ce qu'elle avait commis devait rester entre elle, Damon … et Jérémy.

Alaric entra dans le salon dans une tenue sportive, trempé de sueur et semblait avoir couru de bon matin. Il ouvrit le frigo et salua Damon.

- Un samedi matin ? S'étonna-t-elle.

- J'en avais besoin. Il faudrait qu'on aille courir ensemble ça te ferais du bien je pense.

- D'accord pour aller courir mais pas de si bon matin, rit-elle.

- Quand tu voudras, lui sourit le professeur d'histoire.

Il ouvrit un des placards et attrapa un verre qu'il remplit d'eau fraiche.

- Dis moi Damon, que fais-tu ici de bon matin ? Non pas que ça ne me plaise pas de te voir .

- Elena avait besoin de moi, répondit-il le plus naturellement possible, un sourire au coin.

- Mais n'importe quoi ! S'exclama-t-elle outrée. Ric, ne crois jamais un traite mot de ce que prononce ce sale vampire.

- Toujours sale vampire ? Dis moi je pensais que tu en avais en réserve, la nargua-t-il.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, un jour viendra où tu t'en mordras les doigts.

- J'aimerais bien voir ce qu'un surnom peux me faire, se moqua-t-il.

- Vous voulez pas vous taire deux secondes que je mette la pâtée à cet andouille, s'il vous plait ?

Elena attrapa une petite boite vide qui traînait et lui balança dessus.

- Elena !

Il était à présent tourné vers elle, surpris, à la fois en colère, en se tenant la tête.

- Tu ne vas pas me dire que cette toute petite boîte de rien dû tout t'a fais mal.

- Victoire ! S'écria le vampire à côté du jeune Gilbert.

Ce dernier envoya un regard noir à sa sœur avant de balancer la télécommande du jeu sur la table et de se frotter sa tête '' douloureuse''.

- Allons mini Gilbert ne sois pas mauvais joueur.

- La ferme Damon !

- Quel insolence, s'offensa-t-il moqueur. Je remercie néanmoins ta frangine pour m'avoir offert l'opportunité de gagné, même si j'étais entrain de te battre, termina-t-il dans un ricanement.

- Ne crois pas que j'ai fais ça pour toi sale crapaud !

- Oh de magnifiques et tendres mots d'amours je suis touché Elena, vraiment, répondit-il ironique.

- Quand vous aurez terminé de vous chamailler nous pourrions peut être nous préparer et nous rendre chez les Lockwood vous ne pensez pas ? Rappela Jérémy de mauvaise humeur

- Nous sommes prêt, par contre je me demande si tu as une tenue correct pour t'y rendre, parce que vêtu d'un t-shirt troué et d'un caleçon …

Jérémy donna un coup de coussin au vampire avant de monter à l'étage. Ce dernier rit et quand il croisa le regard de la jeune brunette il lui envoya un clin d'œil ce qui eu don de lever les yeux aux ciels face à l'exaspération qu'il pouvait lui procurer.

Jérémy redescendit cinq minutes plus tard vêtu d'un jean et d'un t-shirt ( en bon état) sans prêter attention à son imbécile d'ami qui riait. Elena lui donna une tape derrière la tête.

- Encore ? Décidément Elena je vais te couper tes mains si tu continus à me maltraiter ainsi.

- Essaies pour voir, le nargua-t-elle.

Il passa un bras sur ses épaules en soupirant.

- Ma tendre Elena, soit gentille avec moi sinon …

- Sinon quoi ? Tu vas me mordre ? Ricana la jeune humaine amusée.

Il retira son bras et la colla contre lui, son souffle mélangé au sien. Jérémy et Alaric qui préparaient la voiture, Elena se sentait soudain vulnérable, comme toute les fois lorsqu'elle se tenait dans ses bras.

Elle se souvint soudain de ses lèvres, leur douceur, leur saveur, ce plaisir que cela lui avait procuré, cette envie de ne jamais s'en séparer, tout ce dont elle avait pu ressentir durant ce baisé.

Mais pourquoi diable pensait-elle à ses lèvres ? Elle devait être malade de seulement d'y songer !

- Sinon je pourrais très bien commettre quelque chose que je ne regretterais jamais, lui murmura-t-il.

Son regard dériva alors sur ses lèvres, quand à Elena, elle eu tout le mal du monde à quitter ses bras, mais le désirait-elle réellement ?

- Tu sais que je ne m'arrêterais pas Elena. Tu sais ce dont je suis capable, continua-t-il.

Il rapprocha un peu plus son visage du sien, laissant frôler leur nez, puis alors qu'il désirait les goûter, il sentit deux mains le repousser doucement avec du mal, il pouvait clairement le sentir.

- Damon …

- Elena ! Damon ! Vous foutez quoi encore ? Allons y ! s'écria Jérémy qui attendait impatiemment à l'extérieur.

Damon lui ramena une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille avant de se reculer et de lui ouvrir la porte tel un gentleman.

Elena eut du mal à retrouver ses esprits, mais réussi cependant à accrocher un léger sourire sur ses lèvres.

- C'est pas trop tôt ! s'exclama le jeune frère. Si nous arrivons en retard je me fais curé, balança-t-il alors qu'il montait dans la voiture.

Elena tenta de retenir son rire puis monta à son tour dans le véhicule.

- Vous avez tout préparé ?

- Oui.

- Tu as tout pris vraiment ?

- Oui Elena.

- Même le carton qui était dans le couloir à l'étage ?

- Oui.

- Même le …

- Oui Elena j'ai tout pris ! S'énerva Jérémy.

- Je me demandais si nous avions à faire à Blondie.

- La ferme Damon !

Quand ils arrivèrent au manoir Lockwood, Elena ouvrit le coffre et porta un carton.

- Donne moi ça toi.

Damon lui prit des bras, alors qu'elle resta surprise par son initiative.

- Mais … voulu-t-elle protester.

- Allez avance, avance ! La remua le vampire.

Elle s'exécuta et monta les marches du porche où se tenait le shérif Forbes qui veillait à la sécurité. Après l'avoir salué, Carol arriva dans leur direction, un sourire au lèvre.

- Elena, je suis ravie que tu es pu venir. Damon ! Je vois que toi aussi.

- Mais c'est nous qui sommes ravis, répondit-il charmeur.

La jeune brunette passa près de lui en le bousculant et alla saluer Bonnie et Caroline. Damon resta surpris face à sa réaction, mais Carol vint aussitôt lui indiquer où déposer le carton.

- Ça va toi ? Demanda Bonnie en se tournant vers Elena.

- Bien sûr pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

Soudain, Le regard de Caroline dériva en direction de la porte, suivit de près par Bonnie. Elena surprise fit de même. Elle la tourna aussitôt vers ses deux amies, le cœur serré.

- salut les filles.

- Salut Stefan, salua Caroline alors qu'il s'était dirigé vers elles.

- Je peux te parler ? Demanda-t-il à l'adresse d'Elena.

Elle acquiesça de la tête puis attrapa sa main qui lui était tendu, et il la conduisit à l'extérieur.

Il la mena vers le lac où il désirait discuter, étant un endroit assez éloigné du manoir.

- Stefan …

- Attend laisse moi parler, je voulais m'excuser de mon comportement de jeudi, je suis allé trop loin.

- Stefan …

- Et aussi, te dire que je déteste quand l'on se dispute ainsi tout les deux. J'ai été idiot de penser que tu ressentais quelque chose pour mon frère, c'était bête d'avoir envoyé Damon avec toi à Denver, je suis désolé d'avoir douté de tes sentiments pour moi, je suis désolé pour tout.

- Stefan écoute moi ! J'ai beaucoup réfléchi ces temps-ci … , commença-t-elle la voix tremblante. Sur nous deux. Et … ce que je vais m'apprêter à faire, ce n'est pas à cause de Damon, mais parce que ça ne peux pas continuer.

- Arrête toi. Tu …

- Depuis que tu es revenu ... après tout ce qui s'est produit, nous deux c'est différent. Notre histoire s'est terminée quand tu es parti avec lui, rien n'est plus pareil. Ce que je désirais c'était retrouvé le Stefan que j'aimais, même si tu te nourrissais de poche de sang mes sentiments n'auraient pas changé, mais les circonstances sont tels que nous ne pouvons y faire. Tu as changés, pas uniquement dans ta façon de te nourrir mais ta façon de te comporter envers moi,

- Ele...

- Laisse moi terminer je t'en prie, je ne peux plus supporter te voir faire des allés retours avec Klaus, te voir revenir de chez lui, de savoir que tu as commis des actes irréparables, que tout ce qui se passe ici est uniquement causé par toi. Et tout cela, je … j-je ne peux le supporter, termina-t-elle dans un sanglot.

- Elena … tenta-il d'approcher, mais elle recula.

- Je suis désolé Stefan …

Elle fit volt face et s'éloigna les larmes dégoulinant sur ses joues, le cœur endolori, mais elle s'arrêta net lorsqu'elle entendit ces mots sortir de sa bouche.

- Je pars Elena.

Fin du Chapitre 1.

**Alors vos impressions, bon pour un seconde chapitre ? **

**J'attends vos commentaires sur celui-ci pour publier la suite ;)**

**A suivre !**


	2. Le Grincheux

**Hé bien je vous remercie à tous pour vos reviews qui m'ont fais énormément plaisir, je ne pensais pas que j'allais avoir de bons avis en publiant le premier chapitre. Alors, voici donc le second chapitre, qui, j'espère, vous plaira autant que le premier, mais tout d'abord :**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**fan-delena (Guest) : Merci beaucoup pour ce compliment :) pour le baisé, ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite, mais il viendra tu peux en être sûr ;)**

**fandefiction : Oh oui je vais continuer ! ;)**

**sosso (Guest) : Merci beaucoup, contente que le premier chapitre t'ai plu :)**

** : Moi non plus je ne suis pas trop pour Stefan, c'est pour ça que je l'ai fais déguerpir :p en tout cas merci pour ta review, elle m'a fais très plaisir :)**

**Voilà, à présent, je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne lecture, et encore merci pour vos reviews qui m'ont permis à écrire très rapidement ce chapitre.**

Chapitre 2

_Je pars Elena._

Elle voulait parler, dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, mais rien ne sortait. Elle aurait pu l'empêcher de partir au lieu de cela, elle garda le silence. Elle ouvrit néanmoins la bouche sans pour autant réussir à prononcer quoique ce soit.

Stefan s'avança vers elle en vitesse vampirique et attrapa son visage entre ses mains.

- Je suis sincèrement désolé …

Le cadet des Salvatore lui sourit tendrement avant de l'embrasser sur le front. À ce contact, une larme de plus coula sur la joue d'Elena.

- Je veux que tu sois heureuse Elena, je veux que tu vives ta vie comme tu l'entend, que tu puisses te marier, avoir de magnifiques enfants, je veux que tu vives toutes ces expériences qu'une humaine peux vivre, je ne souhaite pas que tu sois obligée de tout sacrifier pour un vampire.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça comme si tu ne reviendrais jamais ? Demanda-t-elle la voix gorgée de sanglot.

- Je reviendrais, je te le promet.

- Je n'ai jamais voulu ça Stefan , pleura la jeune Gilbert.

- Je sais.

Il lui caressa doucement sa joue, alors qu'elle leva son regard vers lui.

- Au revoir Elena.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de le retenir, qu'il s'engouffra dans la forêt à une vitesse surhumaine.

Elle se mordit la lèvre comme pour retenir son sanglot, puis se mit à respirer doucement pour se calmer. Lorsqu'elle se retourna pour rejoindre les autres, Damon se tenait en face d'elle, à quelques pas.

La tristesse imprégnait son visage alors qu'elle tentait de se reprendre en main. Détestant la voir dans cet état il se retrouva en face d'elle en moins d'une seconde. Il lui essuya doucement ses joues, et lui adressa un doux sourire, alors, contre tout attente elle se jeta dans ses bras.

- Serre moi, le supplia-t-elle.

Il entoura ses bras autour d'elle et la pressa contre lui, elle serra sa chemise aussi fort, que ses doigts se blanchirent. Elle le serra comme si sa vie en dépendait.

- Ne me quitte pas.

Damon la repoussa doucement et plongea son regard dans le sien, surpris.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Elena ?

- Je ne veux plus souffrir, je ne veux plus perdre des personnes comme ça. Il m'a déjà quitté une fois, je ne veux plus le revivre, je veux … ne m'abandonnes pas , termina-t-elle dans un sanglot

à l'aide de son pouce il lui souleva son menton pour pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux.

- Combien de fois devrais-je te dire que jamais je ne te quitterais ?

- Prouve le. Donne moi une seule raison qui ne te poussera jamais à quitter la ville comme lui.

- Tu connais déjà la réponse Elena.

Bien sûr qu'elle le savait ! Alors pourquoi lui demander ? Elle se remit dans ses bras et cacha son visage dans son cou loin de tout.

- Damon ?

Elena tourna la tête vers l'imposteur, se sentant déjà mieux qu'il n'y a quelque minute.

- Tout va bien ? Ça fait un moment que je vous cherche.

- Nous arrivons Carol, la rassura Damon.

Celle-ci acquiesça de la tête, un sourire forcé au lèvre, avant de s'éloigner.

Elena n'ayant quitté les bras protecteurs du vampire, soupira d'agacement.

- On devrait y aller avant qu'elle ne revienne nous ruer de coup de bâton.

Damon sourit apercevant qu'elle allait déjà mieux, lui désigna le manoir d'un signe de tête.

Alors que tous les deux se rendaient de nouveaux dans le manoir, Damon entra le premier les bras écartés comme s'il était fière de lui..

- Mister bout de carton est dans la place !

Elena pouffa à l'entente de son surnom débile, une main devant sa bouche. Le maire arriva et fut surprise par l'attitude du vampire. Celui-ci ne s'était rendu compte que tous les regards étaient braqués sur lui, certains le prenaient même pour un fou tout droit sorti de l'asile alors que d'autre riaient. Décidément il ne changera jamais !

- Au lieu de faire l'idiot tu ne voudrais pas trier ces vieux bouquins ? L'interrompit Elena en lui tendant une boîte de carton alors qu'il fit une grimace qui la fit assez rire.

- Génial, Mister carton est content comme tout, répondit-il dans un rictus.

Il s'éloigna avec, et le posa sur la table de la salle à manger qui était déjà pleine. À quoi servait toute cet singerie ? Carol avait son fils pour trier ses vieux bouquins et en plus de cela, elle avait demandé à quelques habitants de lui en apporter encore, alors pourquoi avoir besoin d'eux pour faire ce travail ?

De son côté, Elena rejoignit Caroline qui sortaient de vieux bibelots des cartons, qui appartenait visiblement au maire.

- Alors, ça avance ?

- Si on veux, elle possède des objets qui doit dater des siècles, je me demande pourquoi elle garde tout ces vieux … trucs. Et arrête de rire, va plutôt voir Damon qui ne fait que râler depuis que tu lui a tendu son carton.

Désirant voir ça, elle le rejoignit aussitôt, laissant la jolie blonde éclater de rire. Des livres éparpillés à des endroits libres de la table, Damon semblait drôlement s'amuser.

- Maudit bouquin !

- Mister Carton, hein , pouffa-t-elle de l'entrée.

Il lui envoya un regard noir comme simple réponse, agrandissant son rire, avant de continuer sa '' joyeuse '' activité.

- Rappelle moi pourquoi je fais ça ?

- Parce que je te l'ai demandé, rit-elle.

- Je me demande pourquoi je fais toujours tout ce que tu me dis, marmonna-t-il.

- Tu rigoles ? Tu ne m'écoutes jamais Damon, rare sont les fois où tu le fais.

Il ne la releva pas, et continua de placer chaque livre sur différentes piles.

Il continua de marmonner des choses incompréhensibles pour une humaine ce qui la fit beaucoup rire.

- Arrête d'être aussi grognon, je vais t'aider.

Elle sortie plusieurs livres puis les rangea par ordre alphabétique. Ils mirent une bonne heure avant que tout soit placé. À la fin, Damon était tellement soulagé qu'il se laissa même tomber sur une chaise.

- Ne me dis pas que tu es fatigué après ça ?

- Quoi de plus ennuyant que de ranger des bouquins ? Les lire à la rigueur ça va mais ça !

- Tu as rangé des livres ?! S'exclama une voix de la porte.

- La ferme mini Gilbert !

- Elena à dû drôlement te bouger pour que tu le fasses, rit-il. Tu savais que la dernière fois je lui avais demandé de m'apporter un DVD, à la place il m'a répondu que c'était trop lourd, s'adressa-t-il à la brunette, moqueur.

- C'est du Damon tout craché, rajouta la jeune sœur littéralement morte de rire.

- Et voilà que la fille Gilbert s'y met aussi, marmonna le concerné.

- Mais c'est qu'il est grognon le petit pois, enchérie cette dernière.

- Le petit pois ?

Jérémy éclata de rire, suivit de près par sa sœur, tout deux se tapèrent dans la main face au regard grincheux du vampire qui ne trouvait pas ça drôle du tout.

- Ne vous moquez pas, c'est normal avec plus d'un siècle d'existence c'est normal qu'il soit fatigué, dit Caroline en arrivant dans la pièce, un sourire moqueur au lèvre.

- Ah la vieillesse, soupira le jeune Gilbert.

La petite bande partirent alors dans un énorme fou rire sans réussir à s'arrêter, alors que Damon, plus ronchon que jamais, se leva et disparu avant même qu'ils n'eut le temps de l'appeler.

Elena fut la première a réussir à ses calmer, puis ce fut le tour des autres.

- Je crois qu'on l'a vexé, constata Jérémy.

- Je le crois aussi, continua la Forbes.

- J'irais réconforter Monsieur Grognon, sourit Elena amusée de sa réaction.

- Bon, c'est pas tout mais il faudrait se remettre au travail, soupira le brun.

- Ouais, souffla la blonde.

Ils quittèrent la salle à manger, et demandèrent leur nouvelle tâche à Carol.

Ils passèrent la journée dans les cartons à trier leur vieux souvenirs, que ce soit vêtements, objets de valeurs, accessoire.

Elena décida de retrouver le vampire après le travail terminé.

Elle salua Carol, puis prévint son frère et Alaric à l'endroit auquel elle se rendait.

Lorsqu'elle arriva devant le manoir, elle frappa à la porte, mais personne vint lui ouvrir. Elle l'ouvrit d'elle même, et pénétra dans le manoir des Salvatore.

Elle trouva Damon face à la cheminée, un verre à la main, assit confortablement sur le canapé.

- Journée chargée, soupira la jeune fille en prenant place à un fauteuil en face de lui.

- …

- Damon ?

- …

- Arrête d'être si ronchon, dit-elle en se levant. Je m'excuse si ton côté vampire en a pris un coup, continua-t-elle, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres, en prenant place près de lui.

Elle soupira face à son silence, posa alors sa tête sur son épaule et ferma les yeux. Elle sentit un bras passer autour de ses épaules, et, sans qu'elle ne puisse y résister, ses lèvres s'élargirent dans un sourire qu'elle tenta de dissimuler derrière les cheveux qui tombaient sur son visage. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle sombra dans un profond sommeil, dans les bras du vampire qui n'a pas bougé d'un pouce.

Fin du chapitre 2.

**Quel grincheux ce Damon ! :p **

**J'attend avec impatience votre avis sur ce chapitre avant de publier le prochain, et vu que vos reviews me motivent beaucoup, vous aurez peut être le troisième chapitre dans la semaine ( je ne peux vous promettre qu'il sera publié avant la fin de la semaine prochaine, j'ai beaucoup de travail ces derniers temps avec les examens et tout ça, mais je ne vous oublis pas pour autant ;) )**

**Encore un grand merci pour vos reviews et surtout n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, sinon ... ( oh Chapitre 3 s'envole :o ) :p**

**Je vous souhaite à tous, une bonne soirée, on se retrouve donc très bientôt.**

**A suivre !**


	3. Une histoire de chemise

**Bonsoir à tous, voici enfin le troisième chapitre tant attendu, mais avant cela  
**

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

**M (Guest) : Merci ! :)**

**sosso (Guest) : Merci ça me fait plaisir :)**

**fandefiction (Guest) : Tu vas pas être déçue peut te l'assurer ;)**

** : Merci ! :)**

Encore merci à tous, et je vous souhaite à tous,

Une très bonne lecture !

Chapitre 3 :

_Quelques minutes plus tard, elle sombra dans un profond sommeil, dans les bras du vampire qui n'a pas bougé d'un pouce. _

Elena émergea lentement de son sommeil, s'étira doucement, puis ouvrit délicatement ses yeux chocolats. Elle se redressa et remarqua qu'elle ne se trouvait plus dans le salon, mais dans des draps bien moelleux, mais bien entendu, elle découvrit bien vite l'endroit où elle se situait lorsqu'elle vit Damon, une serviette autour de la taille dégoulinant d'eau, sortir de sa salle de bain.

- La belle au bois dormant s'est enfin réveillée, dit-il dans son sourire au coin.

Le vampire attrapa ses vêtements qui trainaient sur une chaise, pendant ce temps, le regard de la jeune fille, sans le vouloir, se fit plus … baladeuse.

Il fallait avouer qu'il était bien battit, même si elle eut du mal à se l'admettre. Elle regarda son magnifique torse musclé où on pouvait clairement distinguer chaque partie robuste. Ses cheveux dégoulinaient encore et retombaient le long de ses abdomens, en voyant ça, elle se mordit la lèvre inférieur. Elle risqua même de remonter son regard, son cou, ses épaules, ses lèvres … elle se ressaisit aussitôt et continua sa visite, son nez, pour terminer avec ses deux yeux gris … Elle les détourna aussitôt, mais quelle idiote !

- Pourquoi détournes-tu les yeux ma tendre Elena, la vue ne te plait donc plus ?

Il se moquait d'elle, littéralement ! Elle se maudit, oh oui ! Mais comment avait-elle pu égarer ces yeux ainsi, bon tout n'est pas de sa faute … en partie. Que lui prenait-il aussi de se rendre vêtu de la sorte ?

Elle ne fit pas attention à lui, et poussa les draps pour sortir du lit. Quel ne fut sa surprise lorsqu'elle remarqua avec quoi elle était vêtue.

- Je peux savoir ce que je fais avec une de tes chemises Damon ?

- Je n'allais pas te laisser dormir avec les vêtements dans lesquels tu t'es rendu chez les Lokwood, se défendit-il. Et puis, ma chemise te va comme un gant.

- Damon !

- Voyons Elena, tu ne vas pas faire toute une crise parce que tu portes ma chemise, si tu préférais celle de vampire bambi il aurait fallu que tu réagisses avant.

- Je ne veux pas de Stefan ! Et je ne pouvais pas réagir étant donné que je dormais !

- Donc tu avoue que ma chemise te plait, dit-il un sourire au coin en parcourant son corps de ses yeux brulant.

- Je n'avoue rien du tout, s'énerva-t-elle en se cachant sous les draps qui cachaient ses jambes, vu qu'elle ne portait rien à part ceci.

- Tu me caches la vu là Elena ! S'offusqua le vampire.

- Tu as osé me déshabiller pendant mon sommeil !

- Je n'ai rien regardé si c'est ce que tu insinues.

- Un vampire qui reluque sans cesse le derrière des filles et qui dit ensuite de ne pas avoir regardé lorsque tu en déshabilles une, désolé mais venant de ta part c'est totalement impossible.

- Je n'ai rien vu j'ai fermé les yeux.

- Comme si j'allais te croire, rit sarcastiquement la jeune brunette.

Il leva les yeux aux ciels puis s'approcha vers elle, s'assit sur le lit , passa un bras de l'autre côté de sa taille et se pencha doucement vers elle.

- Désolé de te dire ça Elena, mais j'ai besoin de ma chemise.

- Quel chemise ?

Il descendit son regard sur ce qu'elle portait et immédiatement elle reporta les draps jusqu'à son cou.

- Va t'en trouver une autre.

- Je préfère celle-ci.

- Pourquoi celle-ci ? Elles sont toutes identiques, prend celle que tu tenais tout à l'heure et va te changer, s'énerva-t-elle de nouveau.

- Parce que tu la portes, lui susurra-t-il.

- Tu n'es qu'un pervers ! S'exclama-t-elle en le repoussant.

- Mais tu te lasses plus de moi, dit-il dans un petit rire.

- Damon , va te choisir une autre chemise.

- Et si je ne veux pas ? Et si je souhaite celle-ci ?

- Il est hors de question que je me la retire simplement parce que monsieur la désire.

- Tu ne ferais pas sa pour ton petit vampire adoré ? Demanda-t-il d'une voie suave.

- Non ! S'exclama-t-elle.

- Tu me fends le cœur Elena, dit-il d'une voie faussement triste.

- Et toi tu m'énerves ! Allez va te changer que je sorte du lit !

- Qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche ?

- Je n'ai pas envie que tes yeux se baladent c'est tout.

- Ce n'est pas toi qui me reluquait tout à l'heure ?

Ses joues se rosirent aussitôt quel tenta de dissimuler, mais le vampire semblait, au contraire, bien s'amuser.

- Oh mais c'est qu'on rougis, la taquina-t-il en touchant du bout des doigts ses joues.

- Je ne faisais rien de tel.

- Ce n'est pas ce que disaient tes yeux, se moqua-t-il.

- Va te changer,

Damon rit, abdiqua puis s'éloigna. Avant de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain, il lui envoya un clin d'œil accompagné de son fameux sourire ravageur.

Une fois disparus, elle soupira d'agacement et pu enfin, sortir de lit. Elle se retrouvait vêtue d'une simple chemise noir et d'une culotte. Elle rougit rien qu'à l'idée qu'il ai pu la voir sans qu'elle ne l'ai réalisé.

Elle lança un regard vers l'endroit où il avait disparus puis, se mit en quête de ses vêtements. Elle ouvrit son placard, mais à première vue aucune trace de ce qu'elle portait hier. Elle souleva les t-shirts de Damon, chercha dans les moindres recoins mais elle ne trouva rien. Elle lâcha un cri de frustration, et entendit tout de suite, le rire moqueur du vampire derrière la porte.

Sous le coup de la colère, elle attrapa ce qui lui passait par la main - une chaussure - et l'envoya contre la porte, cela redoubla le rire de ce cher Damon qui adorait la voir dans cet état, Il savait parfaitement ce qu'elle était entrain de faire, mais ne sorti pas pour autant. Pauvre Elena, si elle savait ce qu'il avait derrière la tête.

Il se décida de sortir quand il l'entendit entrain de fouiller sa chambre à la recherche de ses vêtements, jurant contre lui.

Elle était de dos lors de son entré. Il ne pu s'empêcher, pour le plus grand plaisir de ses yeux, parcourir son postérieur mais descendit le long de ses jambes dénudées par la suite, frustré de ne rien apercevoir par sa chemise qui cachait son derrière.

Quand elle se retourna enfin, elle semblait furieuse, elle l'était.

- Tu as cinq secondes pour me dire où sont mes vêtements, Damon.

- Pourquoi as-tu besoin de tes vêtements ? Es-tu si mal à l'aise dans ma chemise ?

- Damon !

- Voyons Elena tu ne vas pas me dire que tu la détestes.

- Damon ! Mes vêtements !

- Je te préfère dans cette chemise, c'est beaucoup plus léger à porter que tes affaires.

- Cinq secondes Damon !

- J'ai vraiment envie de savoir ce que tu comptes me faire.

- Damon !

- Si tu attends que je t'indique l'endroit où ils se trouvent, tu peux toujours courir ma belle, dit-il joueur.

- Damon, je ne rigole pas tu va tout de suite me les chercher !

- Et si on jouait à un jeu plutôt ?

- Damon !

- Chaud ou froid, à toi de chercher.

- Il est hors de question que je joue à ça, je veux mes affaires et tout de suite !

- Mmh ici je dirais t'es plutôt froide.

- Damon !

- Même glacial.

- Mais tu te fou de moi ou quoi ?!

- Plus que glacial je dirais tu te situes vers le pôle nord.

Elle attrapa la deuxième paire de chaussure qu'elle avait balancé il y a quelques instants et lui jeta dessus, le vampire l'esquiva, un sourire amusé au lèvre.

- Attention, les pingouins ne vont pas tarder.

- Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le pingouin ?

- Je vois même l'ours blanc à l'horizon. Attention ! Il arrive ! Il cours ! Il saute ! Il fait un vol plané et … il s'écrase.

Elena lâcha un second cri et lui balança un coussin, qu'il esquiva une fois de plus.

- Ah non c'était un coussin volant, j'aurais pourtant juré que c'était un ours.

Un troisième cri, et elle quitta la pièce, Damon derrière elle, retenant son rire. Elle descendit en bas, chercha dans chaque endroit qui dura une bonne heure, au final, Damon, s'était tranquillement installé sur le canapé du salon, un verre de sang dans la main, et s'amusait à regarder les va et vient d'Elena dans chaque pièce qui, la colère semblait monter d'un cran à chaque instant. Il savait que c'était méchant de lui faire ça, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'embêter, mais surtout pour la simple raison qu'il pouvait admirer son magnifique corps tant qu'il le souhaitait pendant qu'elle était en pleine recherche de ses vêtements perdu.

Au final, quand elle en a eu assez et qu'elle explosa, elle se pointa face à lui, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

- Où sont ils ?

- Quoi donc ?

- Ne me prends pas pour une idiote, ça fait une heure que je cherche mes maudites affaires, à présent tu as intérêt à me dire où elles sont à moins que tu ne désire que je te coupe en morceau.

- De belles paroles, mais quand les mettras-tu en action ?

- J'ai envoyé un message à Carol lui certifiant que tu aiderais cette après midi à trier ses vieux livres.

- Je te demande pardon ? Tu as fais quoi ?! S'exclama-t-il soudain tout amusement envolé.

- Elle avait besoin d'aide pour les trier, je lui ai dis que ça ne te dérangeais pas de le faire vu qu'hier tu t'étais drôlement bien amusé en le faisant.

Elena lui tourna le dos et s'éloigna, avant même qu'elle ne monta à l'étage elle se retourna vers lui.

- Mes affaires ?

- Sous le matelas du lit, répondit-il plus renfrogné.

- Merci Damon.

Elle gravit donc les escaliers, un sourire satisfaisant au lèvre. Elle entra donc dans la chambre du vampire, et souleva le matelas. Effectivement ses affaires étaient là, pliés, cachés. Elle secoua la tête d'exaspération, puis s'enferma dans la salle de bain où elle se changea après s'être douchée.

Lorsqu'elle en sortie et qu'elle le rejoignit en bas, il n'avait pas bougé, il semblait même mécontent.

Elena ne put s'empêcher de rire voyant son petit air, quand à lui, il leva les yeux vers elle et lui envoya un regard noir.

- Bon je dois y aller, je vais arriver en retard en cours, on se voit tout à l'heure ?

- Mmh.

- Tu boudes encore ?

- Va en cours Elena et laisse moi mourir en paix.

- Comme tu voudras.

Avant de partir, elle attrapa son sac, et déposa un baisé sur la joue du vampire, puis partie en trombe. Damon surpris par son geste, eu un petit sourire au coin satisfait, avala ensuite d'une traite son verre.

Il se leva et s'en resservit un second, soudain, un bruit se fit entendre de l'étage. Il posa son verre, et tendit l'oreille. Encore un.

Il prit un pieu qui était posé sur la table, et gravit doucement les marches des escaliers, tentant de faire le moins de bruit possible.

Du mouvement se fit entendre de sa chambre, dont la porte était entre ouverte, il s'approcha et jeta un coup d'œil. Personne, mais pourtant il pouvait clairement sentir qu'il y avait quelqu'un. Il l'ouvrit, et pénétra. Il s'arrêta net lorsqu'il vit qui se tenait face à lui, mais ne lâcha pas pour autant ce qu'il tenait dans la main.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Fin du chapitre 3.

**Qu'est-ce que c'est méchant :p Sadique même ! :p **

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et que vous n'hésiterez pas à me donner votre avis ( cela m'encourage beaucoup comme je vous l'ai dis), alors le prochain sera publié la semaine prochaine, entre vendredi et dimanche soir, à voir. Je ne peux avant à causes des examens que je dois préparer, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je tenterais de publier chaque semaine un chapitre, même si cela parait un peu compliqué. **

**Je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne soirée et à la semaine prochaine ! **

**( si vous le désirez vraiment, donnez moi votre avis sinon, le chapitre 4 va décoller à la semaine suivante :p )**

**A suivre !**


	4. Nouveau départ assez mouvementé

**Voici enfin le chapitre 4. Je suis désolé du retard, mais je n'ai pu trouver le temps de terminer à écrire la fin. Néanmoins vos reviews pour le troisième chapitre m'ont beaucoup motivées , je vous remercie à tous ainsi qu'aux anonymes. **

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et surtout n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis. **

**( Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographes que vous trouveriez dans ce chapitre).**

**Je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 4 :

_Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?_

- Est-ce comme cela que tu accueilles tes invités ? Rit son invitée.

- Je répète ma question une seconde fois, que fais-tu ici ?

- Je n'ai donc pas le droit de rendre visite à mon tendre Damon et à ma chère … sosie ?

- Fou le camp avant que je ne te plante ce pieu dans ce qui te sert de cœur, la menaça-t-il.

- Déjà des menaces ? Rit la vampire en prenant place sur son lit.

- Dégage de mon lit !

- Pourtant il y a des années tu me disais le contraire, qu'est devenu ce Damon ?

- Il est mort depuis longtemps, maintenant sort de cette maison !

Tout deux s'affrontèrent du regard sans qu'aucun d'eux ne bougent, jusqu'à, ce que Katherine en lâchant un soupir.

- Tu me fâches Damon.

Il lui répondit par un sourire hypocrite qui ne plu pas beaucoup à Katherine.

- Où est Stefan ? Je ne l'ai pas vu, constata-t-elle qui passa outre du comportement du frère ainé.

- Il n'est pas ici. Il a quitté la ville avec Klaus.

- Quoi ?

Elle ne pouvait y croire, elle se leva d'un bond et tenta de chercher une moindre once de moquerie, mais elle ne put lire que de la tristesse dans son regard.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, on ne peux savoir ce qui se trame dans sa tête, mais Elena, elle, le sait.

- Il faut que j'aille la voir, dit-elle déterminée.

Avant même qu'elle ne puisse passer par la porte Damon lui bloqua le passage et la plaqua fortement contre la porte, une main autour de son cou.

- écoute moi bien, si tu es revenue pour Stefan tu peux repartir et si tu veux savoir le pourquoi débrouille toi, mais je te déconseille fortement de t'approcher d'Elena, sinon, je me ferais une joie de te planter ce pieu en plein cœur.

Quand il la lâcha, Katherine se retrouva à l'autre bout de la pièce le fusillant du regard.

- Stefan avait sûrement une bonne raison de quitter la ville pour laisser une seconde fois Elena derrière lui … et toi par la même occasion.

Damon voulu se jeter sur elle mais elle l'esquiva et se retrouva à l'opposé de lui.

- Tu devrais faire attention, Klaus est peut être parti mais Elena n'est toujours pas hors de danger.

- La seule menace qu'il y a ici c'est toi !

- C'est un simple conseil Damon, à toi de le prendre comme tu le souhaites, mais un jour viendra où tu verras qu'il n'y a pas que Klaus comme danger.

Katherine disparue alors, et Damon pu enfin respirer en paix. Il jeta le pieu qu'il tenait sur son lit, et envoya un message à Elena, comme quoi il viendrait la chercher à la sortie.

Par chance de son côté, la jeune fille était arrivée juste au moment de la sonnerie qui annonçait le début des cours. Elle aperçue près de la porte d'entrée Caroline qui discutait avec un garçon qui, visiblement, ne faisait parti du lycée. Elle le vit la saluer d'un geste de main avant de pénétrer à l'intérieur et de disparaître de sa vue. Quand sa meilleure amie la vit, elle lui fit un grand sourire avant de se précipiter vers elle et de la prendre dans ses bras comme à chaque fois qu'elles se voyaient.

- C'était qui avec toi ? Demanda Elena curieuse.

- Qui Isaac ? Il vient d'arriver c'est un nouvel élève. Il est pas trop craquent ?

- Je ne peux le dire, je ne l'ai vu que de profil, répondit-elle dans un sourire.

- Oh mais toi ! S'exclama-t-elle soudain.

- Oui ?

- Tu as passé la nuit chez Damon ? Demanda-t-elle suspicieuse, un sourire qui voulait tout dire.

- Caroline !

- Oh je te taquine.

La jolie blonde éclata de rire face à la tête de son amie qui ne semblait trouver rien de drôle.

- Isaac est avec nous ? Demanda-t-elle pour changer de sujet.

- Je ne sais pas, nous verrons bien, mais j'en ai bien envie, avoua-t-elle.

Les deux filles se sourirent, puis bras, dessus dessous, elle entrèrent dans le bâtiment. Après un moment de silence, Elena posa une question à Caroline, qui lui démangeait depuis le départ de Stefan.

- Et toi ? Demanda-t-elle doucement. Ça va ?

- Moi ? Bien sûr, je vais super.

- Avec le départ de Stefan qui m'a assez secoué, j'ai oublié comment, toi tu allais, je suis vraiment nulle, excuse moi …

- hé ! Ça va je vais bien, la rassura-t-elle en s'arrêtant et se mettant face à elle. Je comprends que tu ailles mal surtout que c'est la deuxième fois qu'il part, je sais que ça doit te faire mal, et je ne veux surtout pas que tu t'accuses de quoique ce soit. Je vais bien.

- Non Caroline, tu ne vas pas bien, derrière ce sourire ce cache bien plus de souffrance que tu ne veux l'admettre.

- Tu dis vraiment n'importe quoi, dit-elle en détournant les yeux, dans un rire nerveux.

- Alors, regarde moi. Dis moi que le départ de Klaus ne te fais rien du tout, que ce que tu as pu ressentir ou vivre avec lui est derrière toi. Regarde moi, Caroline.

Quand celle-ci reposa son regard sur sa meilleure amie, les yeux brillants de tristesse, Elena la prit aussitôt dans ses bras.

- Il me manque, avoua-t-elle laissant une larme s'échapper de ses beaux yeux.

Elles restèrent toutes deux ainsi, dans les bras l'une de l'autre cherchant réconfort. Quand elles se lâchèrent, elles rirent ensemble se rendant compte de leur attitude si puérile. Ils étaient parti ? Soit ! Elles n'allaient tout de même pas sombrer dans la déprime et dans le chagrin, ce n'étaient pas elles.

- Il faut qu'on enterre tout ça, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Tu es avec moi Elena ?

- Cent pour cent partante, répondit-elle dans un sourire.

- Alors rendez vous ce soir au Mystic Grill à 20h, nous allons enfin nous débarrasser de notre passé.

- Mais où vas-tu ? Demanda Elena alors que son amie s'éloignait.

- Je ne vais tout de même pas retourner en classe dans cet état,, expliqua-t-elle en désignant son visage qui étaient tracé de crayon noir à cause de ses larmes.

Elena lâcha un léger rire, puis Caroline partie à toute vitesse en direction des toilette. C'est en apercevant l'heure accrochée au mur en face d'elle, qu'elle laissa une injure sortir de sa bouche avant de se précipiter à son tour en cours.

Durant le cours de maths, Elena reçue un message de Damon alors que Caroline fit son entrée dans la classe en s'excusant auprès du professeur avant de prendre place à une place proche de sa meilleure amie.

La jolie blonde remarqua le sourire béat accroché sur les lèvres de la brunette lorsqu'elle regarda ses messages. Quand Elena leva les yeux et croisa ceux de son amie, elle rougit aussitôt. Pourquoi rougissait-elle ainsi ? Elle venait de recevoir un message de Damon , il ne fallait pas faire toute une histoire.

Après cela, Elena évita de reposer son regard sur elle et se concentra sur le cours.

La fin de la journée arriva rapidement, les deux jeunes amies quittèrent l'établissement un sourire au lèvre après avoir su qu'une fête était organisée au lycée vendredi soir, qui leur permettra des penser à autre chose, et de recommencer à zéro.

Comme promis, Damon attendait Elena, appuyé sur le capot de sa chevrolet, et lui adressa son fameux sourire lorsqu'il l'aperçu. Elle le lui rendit, puis embrassa Caroline et se donnèrent rendez vous au Mystic Grill.

- Bonne journée ?

- Excellente, répondit-elle dans un sourire avant de grimper dans la voiture.

- À propos, j'ai appelé Carol pour lui demander à quel heure je devais passer pour l'aider à ranger une nouvelle fois ses bouquins. Elle m'a dit qu'elle n'avait point besoin de moi, peux-tu m'expliquer ?

Elle lui répondit dans une moue innocente avant d'éclater de rire, Damon roula des yeux avant de démarrer le véhicule et de partir en trombe.

Bien évidemment c'était un coup monté pour qu'il lui désigne l'endroit où était ses vêtements, elle ne pensait pas qu'il allait céder si facilement mais pourtant il l'a fait, elle resta un moment avec ce sourire accroché au lèvre, fière d'avoir réussi son coup.

Damon s'arrêta devant la maison des Gilbert, et se tourna vers Elena qui lui lança un regard interrogateur, surprise de se trouver ici.

- Tu ne vas tout de même pas rester squatter au manoir, même si cela ne me dérange pas au contraire, termina-t-il dans son fameux sourire au coin.

- Je n'ai passé qu'une nuit Damon.

- Je sais, mais tu n'as plus donné de nouvelle à ton frère ni à Ric depuis que tu leur as dit que tu venais me voir au manoir, il vaudrait mieux qu'il voit que tu es toujours pleine d'énergie et que je ne t'ai pas mangé, expliqua-t-il en achevant sa phrase d'une voix si sensuelle qu'Elena se sentit fondre.

- Bien, accepta-t-elle en ouvrant la portière mais elle se tourna une dernière fois vers lui. Je peux te demander quelque chose ?

- Tout ce que tu veux princesse, répondit-il.

- Ce que je vais te demander va sûrement te semblait étrange, mais j'aimerais que tu le fasses. Pour moi.

Il l'incita à continuer du regard et Elena referma la portière puis se tourna vers le vampire.

- Je souhaiterais … ne plus parler de Stefan … Je veux dire … nous n'en avons pas discuté depuis qu'il est parti, et j'aimerais que cela reste ainsi. Mais si toi tu as besoin d'en parler je serais là, Damon. Je ne veux pas agir aussi égoïstement , c'est ton frère, j...

- Elena, ne t'inquiète pas, la coupa-t-il tendrement.

Il posa une main sur le genou de la jeune fille, dont ses yeux brillèrent de tristesse afin de la rassurer. Elle lui fit un petit sourire avant de poser à son tour la sienne dessus. Damon passa un bras derrière la siège d'Elena, se pencha doucement vers elle et lui plaça une mèche derrière son oreille, sa main dériva alors sur sa joue qu'il caressa doucement.

- Merci, lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle.

Elle déposa lentement ses lèvres sur sa joue puis ouvrit la portière et en sortie. En la refermant, elle lui adressa un nouveau sourire qu'il le lui rendit. Lorsqu'elle disparut derrière la porte qu'elle referma derrière elle après lui avoir fait un léger signe de main, Damon redémarra en direction du manoir.

Quand elle entra, Jérémy était assit sur le canapé du salon qui se leva aussitôt en apercevant sa sœur. Alaric dans la cuisine la salua également.

- Tu es rentré à quel heure toi ? Je ne t'ai pas vu aujourd'hui.

- Je n'ai eu que deux heures, expliqua le jeune frère.

- Comment cela se fait-il ? Demanda-t-elle surprise.

- Profs absents, répondit-il en haussant les épaules comme si c'était une évidence.

Elena aida ensuite le professeur d'histoire à ranger la vaisselle à sa place, qui avait invité Meredith à dîner le soir même dans un super restaurant. Elle était heureuse pour lui, depuis la mort de Jenna, il avait eu beaucoup de mal à s'en remettre et le faîte d'avoir rencontré une autre femme qui l'a soutenu durant cette épreuve était extrêmement bien pour lui.

- Tu as donc réussi à calmer mister grognon ? demanda Jérémy un sourire amusé au lèvre alors qu'il se rappela la journée passée à ranger les livres du maire.

- Ce fut un jeu d'enfant.

Les deux adolescents rirent face à ce souvenir.

- Au faîte, il y a une petite soirée au Mystic Grill ce soir, je compte m'y rendre avec Caroline, tu comptes venir ?

- Nous devions nous y rendre avec Bonnie, mais vu qu'elle est chez sa grand-mère pendant une semaine de plus, je ne sais pas trop, peut être.

- Comme tu voudras. Bon, je vais me préparer, tu pourrais venir, je suis sûr tu t'amuserais, dit-elle.

Elle se dirigea vers les escaliers et les gravit deux à deux. Elle se fit tout d'abord couler un bon bain, puis en ressortie en moins de dix minutes autour d'une serviette à la recherche de ses vêtements. Elle opta une tenue simple : un jean et un léger haut noir avec une paire de basket.

Elle dîna rapidement accompagné de son frère et Alaric puis partie après les avoir embrassé.

Le Mystic Grill était bondé. Elena eu du mal à trouver une place pour sa voiture, et fini par la mettre une rue plus loin. À l'intérieur elle dû se frôler un passage à travers toute cette foule et retrouva Caroline qui discutait avec Isaac près du billard.

- Désolé du retard je n'ai pu trouver une place adéquate avec le monde qu'il y a, s'excusa-t-elle en rangeant ses clés dans son sac, puis fini par lever les yeux vers le garçon. Tu dois être Isaac si je ne me trompe.

Ce dernier aux yeux sombres, lui adressa un sourire avant de lui tendre sa main qu'elle attrapa. Il resta un moment à la regarder dans les yeux, et Elena se sentie soudain mal à l'aise.

- Excuse moi mais … ton visage me paraît si familier, ne nous serons-nous pas déjà rencontré ?

- Euh … je ne crois pas , répondit-elle embarrassée.

- Pourtant j'aurais juré que … Oh ce n'est pas grave, oublie , dit-il dans un sourire; lâchant enfin la main de la jeune brunette.

Bien, mesdemoiselles je vais vous laisser discuter tranquillement, moi je vais me servir à boire au bar, et qui sait faire plus ample connaissance avec ceux du lycée. Excusez moi.

Elena se poussa légèrement le laissant passer, quand il fut parti, elle avait juré voir quelque chose … d'effrayant dans son regard. Bon ! Elle n'allait tout de même pas penser à ça, ce soir elle allait s'amuser et oublier le départ de Stefan.

- Il est pas trop super ?

- Super, oui, s'extasia-elle dans un ton de voix qui semblait faux.

- Allez viens !

Caroline attrapa la main de sa meilleure amie et prirent place à une table.

- Salut les filles, salua Matt un carnet de bloc notes dans les mains.

- Tu travailles même ce soir ? S'étonna Elena.

- Que veux-tu il faut bien travailler pour gagner sa vie , et puis plus il y a du monde et plus tu es sûr de recevoir un pourboire, expliqua-t-il.

- Bien, qu'allez-vous prendre ?

- Apporte nous quatre verres d'alcool, les plus forts que tu as, ce soir on va se saouler ! Termina-t-elle en adressant un clin d'œil à Elena.

- C'est partie , je vous apporte tout ça.

Il parti et revint aussitôt avec les boissons.

- Mesdemoiselles sont servies.

- Merci Matt, remercia Caroline.

Elle prit un verre et le souleva à la hauteur de son visage.

- Cette soirée signera l'arrêt de notre passé, la page sera définitivement tournée et nous oublierons. Klaus et Stefan sont du passé, il faut partir de l'avant. Terminé les lamentations, terminé les larmes pour des hommes qui n'en valent pas la peine. Ce soir est un nouveau soir et demain sera un autre jour, à partir de maintenant il faut profiter de chaque instant de la vie qui nous ait offert et s'amuser. Ce soir nous levons notre verre pour cette page qui tournera, et la nouvelle vie qui nous attend.

Elena attrapa le sien, ensemble tapèrent leurs verres l'un contre l'autre puis le burent cul sec. Elle toussa en le reposant tout comme la jeune Forbes. Que c'était fort ! Elles se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire avant d'attraper leur second.

Damon, assit au bar, regardait les deux jeunes amies boire. Ce qu'il craignait était de ramener Elena complétement saoule chez elle à une heure si tardive de la nuit. Elle qui ne tient pas l'alcool, il redoutait qu'elle ne fasse des bêtises, c'est pourquoi il resta là, à la surveiller, surtout avec le retour de Katherine qu'il n'a pas beaucoup apprécié il valait mieux rester sur ses gardes.

- Un whisky s'il vous plait, commanda un jeune homme qui prit place à côté du vampire.

Ce dernier ne prit pas la peine de tourner la tête alors que le garçon lançait la discutions.

- C'est sympa ici. Vous venez souvent ?

- Quand je viens ici c'est pour trouver la paix et boire tranquillement sans qu'un gosse ne vienne taper la discute, répondit-il froidement en buvant une gorgée de son verre encore plein.

- Je m'appelle Isaac, se présenta-t-il après avoir lâcher un léger rire.

Il lui tendit la main que Damon regarda mauvais puis reporta son attention sur son verre qu'il continua à boire.

- Vous n'êtes pas beaucoup bavard, remarqua-t-il.

Le vampire posa enfin son regard sur lui. Brun, yeux sombres, carrure de sportif , il lâcha un léger rire.

- Le coin des mascottes du lycée c'est par là , désigna-t-il d'un geste de tête en direction de Tyler et de ses amis.

- Tu peux nous servir encore un verre s'il te plait Bob ? Demanda une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop, près lui.

- Plus de verres, ça suffit.

- Excuse moi ? Je n'ai pas besoin de ton autorisation pour boire Damon.

- Mais si le résultat me mène à te conduire chez toi complètement bourrée, si. Allez viens.

Il se leva et attrapa le bras d'Elena qui se débattit avec force.

-Laisse moi !

- Tu as assez bu pour ce soir.

- Damon arrête !

Elle se retrouva collée au bar, prête à la gifler mais le vampire fut plus rapide et lui attrapa sa main. Elle se retrouva alors collée contre son torse, son bras bloqué derrière son dos. Elle sentit le souffle chaud de sa respiration contre ses lèvres qui la paralysa totalement, son regard rencontra les siens et elle s'y perdit au plus profond de ses yeux, là où elle perdait la raison, là où elle pouvait se sentir totalement électrisé par son regard si envoutant, de là où elle pouvait distinguer le reflet de l'amour qu'il lui portait, de là où elle pouvait savoir qu'elle était la chose la plus importante à ces yeux.

- Tu es calmée où je suis obligé d'utiliser la manière forte ?

Elle baissa le regard et secoua la tête d'avant en arrière puis leva de nouveau ses yeux sur lui. Il soupira et la lâcha.

- Essaie de calmer l'alcool.

Elle ne dit rien, passa près de lui et rejoignit Caroline. Isaac qui s'était tenu à distance n'avait rien raté de la petite scène entre le vampire et Elena, il se leva.

- Ah les femmes , soupira-t-il à son tour.

Damon lui envoya un regard noir puis le bouscula avant de se perdre dans la foule à son tour.

- Tu n'as pas commandé ? S'étonna Caroline.

- Damon, fut tout ce qu'elle répondit, et son amie compris.

- Quel rabat-joie ce mec , il connait rien à la fête.

- Tu parles de Damon je te rappelle.

Caroline lâcha un léger cri avant de partir, elle même commander. Pendant ce temps le téléphone d'Elena sonna, elle répondit aussitôt .

- Allo ?

- El-Elena … ? T-T-Tu …

- Ric ? Attend je n'entends rien, je suis à la soirée, attends deux secondes je sors.

Elle attrapa son sac et sa veste puis sortie dehors.

- Tu disais ?

Soudain, elle perdit le contrôle de son corps et failli s'écrouler à l'entente de détonation qui provenait de derrière elle. Elle se tourna vivement, et lâcha un cri. Une rafale blonde se jeta sur elle et elle se retrouva de l'autre côté de la rue, deux bras la retenait alors qu'elle se débattait tant bien que mal.

Des flammes s'élevèrent du Mystic Grill, les vitres se brisèrent en milles morceaux s'éparpillant de part et d'autres dans la rue. Une explosion, des flammes, des cris, elle ne put distinguer qui sortait du bar. Des larmes coulant abondamment sur ses joues, Elena se débattait en hurlant. Mais Caroline refusait de la laisser partir, cela était beaucoup trop dangereux.

Certains sortirent en criant totalement enflammés, se jetant par terre pour l'éteindre mais sans succès. Des cris de douleurs, de peur, il eut soudain plusieurs d'autres habitants qui s'approchèrent alertés par ce bruit, mais n'osèrent s'approcher.

La sirène des pompiers se fit entendre, et certain soupirèrent de soulagement, alors que d'autres leur criaient de se remuer.

Elena, elle, cherchait des têtes familières mais aucune, le seul nom qui lui vint soudain en tête ce fut celui de …

- Damon … Où est Damon ?!

- Je ne sais pas Elena, il ne faut pas rester là, il faut s'éloigner on ne sait pas si …

Encore une explosion. Elles tombèrent alors toutes les deux au sol se cachant la tête de leur bras. Elena se releva, Carol qui arriva, se dirigea aussitôt vers elles pour apercevoir leurs états.

- éloignez-vous de là c'est beaucoup trop dangereux.

- Damon … Il … Où est Damon ? Redemanda-t-elle totalement à bout.

- Je l'ignore Elena , mais je vais le retrouver, se précipita-t-elle de rajouter alors qu'elle voyait qu'elle allait rajouter quelque chose.

Elle s'éloigna vers les autres membres de la police et leur donna à chacun l'ordre d'élargir un périmètre afin d'éloigner les habitants.

Les pompiers arrivèrent et se précipitèrent d'éteindre le feu. Impuissante, Elena ne savait que faire, où était donc passé Damon ?

Elle se souvint alors qu'il se situait au bar alors qu'elle … oh non, pas ça … pas ça … ! Une troisième explosion. Certain pompiers furent envoyés à quelques mètres , et Elena explosa.

- Damon !

Caroline la retint une nouvelle fois alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à se diriger vers le Mystic Grill.

Elle hurlait de douleur, de souffrance. Son cœur lui fit mal. Des larmes abondantes se déversèrent sur ses joues déjà trempées. Sa vue se troubla, son corps lui fit mal, elle ne sentit que douleur émanait de son corps. Elle tomba à genoux. _Damon … Damon …_ son cœur l'appelait. _Damon …. Damon … _son esprit n'avait que son nom en tête. Elle n'avait jamais éprouvait une douleur aussi vive, même pas après les décès de ses parents, même si cette douleur était là, jamais elle n'était aussi forte qu'à présent. Elle se sentait mourir de l'intérieur. Des spasmes la parcoururent entièrement. Elle avait mal. À cet instant elle désirait disparaître à jamais pour ne plus ressentir cette atroce souffrance qui prenait possession de son corps affaibli. Sa respiration se fit plus saccadée, plus courte. Elle se concentra plutôt sur son souffle, prenant plusieurs bouffée d'air mais rien ne se calma._ Damon … Damon …_ Elle ferma les yeux, elle sentit son corps faiblir à chaque instant. Elle ne sentit même plus les membres de son corps. Elle se sentit néanmoins tomber de tout son poids au sol, Caroline qui l'appelait en hurlant fut tout ce qu'elle entendit jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne distingue plus rien. Mais son esprit lui, criait toujours son nom : _Damon …._

Fin du chapitre 4.

**Alors qu'avez-vous pensez de ce chapitre ? Le Mystic Grill qui a explosait, et l'état d'Elena vous ont-ils plu ?**

**Le prochain chapitre arrivera rapidement ( je vous le promets), si seulement vous me donnez votre avis sur celui-ci ^^. **

**A suivre !**


	5. Plus rien sans toi

**Bonsoir à tous ! **

**Enfin ce chapitre tant attendu, voici donc comme promis le chapitre 5, en espérant qu'il vous plaise comme les précédents.**

**Mais avant , Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

**Chlo****: Une belle scène delena ? Tu trouveras alors ton bonheur dans ce chapitre ^^ **

**Lucie, Sosso, Kassys , fiction-nian : Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews ^^**

**Et c'est parti : **

**Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 5.

_Elle se sentit néanmoins tomber de tout son poids au sol, Caroline qui l'appelait en hurlant fut tout ce qu'elle entendit jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne distingue plus rien. Mais son esprit lui, criait toujours son nom : Damon …. _

Depuis ce fameux accident au Mystic Grill, les habitants de la petite ville de Mystic Falls arpentent les rues où s'est produit le drame. Les journalistes prêt à recevoir des informations croustillantes ne reçoivent aucun détails de la part du maire ni même du shérif. La police qui se trouve souvent sur les lieux, ne trouve aucun trace de ce qui a pu commettre l'incendie , ni indice qui prouverait que c'était une personne qui a commis cet acte .

Liz Forbes a tenté mainte et mainte fois d'appeler Damon mais sans succès, c'était comme s'il avait disparu de la surface de la terre, et c'est ce qui lui faisait peur.

Le soir de l'incendie, Elena s'était mise dans un état qu'aucune personne n'avait pu la calmer, pas même sa fille Caroline. Elle a perdu connaissance au bout de quelque seconde interminable pour la jeune Gilbert qui a tout de suite était conduite à l'hôpital.

Depuis lors , Liz a mis sur le coup plusieurs patrouilles de police à la recherche du vampire. Elle était venue voir Elena à l'hôpital, sachant que sa fille restait près d'elle. Caroline était entrain de discuter avec un des médecins pour se renseigner du jour de la sortie de sa meilleure amie lorsqu'elle arriva. La jolie blonde semblait même assez énervé par leur conduite. Depuis leur arrivée ici, aucun d'eux n'avait pris la peine de lui expliquer l'état de la jeune brunette qui l'inquiétait de plus en plus.

Le médecin qui lui parlait semblait vouloir au plus vite clore cette conversation et partir se détendre après une ''rude'' journée de travail, mais Caroline ne semblait de cet avis, et était même sur le point de faire une scène au beau milieu du couloir pour recevoir les informations qu'elle désirait.

- Retournez auprès de votre amie mademoiselle, un médecin viendra vous …

- Elle a été conduite ici hier soir, et depuis aucun de vous m'avez dit ce qu'elle avait, le coupa-t-elle à bout. Alors arrêtez avec vos : '' Je vais vous envoyer quelqu'un '' et vos '' ne vous inquiétez pas nous vous mettrons au courent dès la consultation terminée''. Elle s'est terminée dès lors qu'elle est arrivée ici et que vos putains d'infirmières et de confrères lui ont passé ces maudits tests.

- Ne soyez pas insolente mademoiselle s'il vous plait. Votre amie n'est pas la seule patiente dans cet hôpital, il y a des cas bien plus grave qu'une perte de connaissance. Nous avons tous du travail, vous devriez donc rester auprès de votre amie et attendre.

- Pour la dernière fois fois je vous le demande, reprit Caroline qui tenta de se contrôler malgré l'irrésistible envie de lui arracher la tête. Dites moi ce qu'elle a et quand elle aura le droit de quitter l'hôpital.

- Je viens de vous le dire, je ne peux rien pour le moment, il faut que vous attendiez. Ce que je peux vous dire en revanche, c'est vu son état actuel nous ne pouvons tirer de conclusion. Quand elle se réveillera nous pourrons nous occuper d'elle, pour l'instant ce qu'il vous reste à faire est d'attendre.

Puis sans rien rajouter il la contourna et s'éloigna avant de recevoir une nouvelle fois encore les foudres de la jeune blonde.

Elle laissa une injure sortir de sa bouche, puis voulu retourner auprès de sa meilleure amie, mais elle aperçue sa mère qui lâcha un léger soupir face à sa réaction avec le médecin.

- Il a raison Caroline, attends qu'elle reprenne connaissance et il te dira, dit-elle alors qu'elle s'avançait vers sa fille.

- Elle a été conduite ici hier soir maman, et les regarder entrain de se tourner les pouces, je ne peux rester les bras croisés.

- Elle n'est pas mourante Caroline, alors calme toi , elle va se réveiller.

Elle lâcha un soupir d'agacement.

- Tu as des nouvelles de Damon ? Demanda-t-elle soudain.

- Aucune. Il reste introuvable. Je crains le pire Caroline.

- Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?

- Il y avait des centaines de personnes au grill, j'ai peur qu'il ne soit resté dedans lors de l'explosion. Nous avons retrouvé tellement de corps que je crains qu'il n'en fasse parti.

- L'as-tu vu de tes propres yeux pour en être aussi certaine ? Demanda-t-elle une once de colère qui réapparu dans la voix. As-tu vu son corps faire parti des victimes ? Non, alors n'affirme pas des choses qui sont probablement fausses.

- Comment peux-tu savoir qu'il s'en est sorti ?

- Parce que j'en suis certaine.

- Caroline, il est introuvable crois moi. J'ai tenté des centaines d'appels sans qu'il ne réponde, mes hommes sont à sa recherche, ils ont fouillé le manoir, les moindres recoins de la ville, Damon a totalement disparu. Je ne vois aucune autre explication.

Caroline tourna la tête en direction de la chambre d'Elena. Elle pouvait l'apercevoir sur le lit de l'hôpital, les yeux fermés, comme si elle était profondément endormie. Près d'elle, Jérémy était assis près de sa sœur et lui tenait la main tandis qu'Alaric était assis sur un des canapés de la chambre, ne quittant des yeux la jeune Gilbert.

Elle ne pouvait croire qu'il était arrivé quelque chose à Damon. Stefan était parti, seul son frère était là pour veiller sur elle, une nouvelle fois. Elle n'arriverait pas à le lui annoncer, elle craignait sa réaction, et étant donné son état actuel et l'état dont elle était la veille, cela était une bonne raison de ne rien lui dire tant qu'elle ne sera sûr qu'elle ira mieux.

Un coup de téléphone coupa net ses pensés, et se tourna vers sa mère qui répondit aussitôt.

- Allo ? ... Quoi ?

Caroline vit le visage de Liz se voiler de tristesse. Ne trouvant des mots approprier pour continuer la conversation elle raccrocha simplement. La jeune bonde s'inquiéta aussitôt mais elle ne pu demander quoique ce soit que la voix de Jérémy l'interrompit.

- Elle se réveille !

Caroline oublia sa mère et se précipita dans la chambre. Les yeux chocolats de son amie s'ouvrit pour ensuite se refermer par la lumière gênante qui pénétrait dans la pièce. Elle remua de plus en plus, puis les ouvrit totalement lorsque Alaric ferma les rideaux.

Elle tourna la tête et scruta les alentours. Elle fronça les sourcils. Elle était à l'hôpital.

- Où est Damon ? Demanda-t-elle paniquée en se redressant totalement ce qui fit sursauter les personnes présentes dans la pièce.

- Elena …, commença Jérémy.

- Où est-il ? Répéta-t-elle une nouvelle fois, plus durement cette fois.

- Tu devrais te recoucher, je vais chercher quelqu'un, dit son amie qui s'apprêta à se lever lorsqu'elle la retint fermement par le poignet.

- Où est Damon ? Je veux savoir !

- Caroline a raison Elena, nous devrions appeler quelqu'un, dit Liz en pénétrant dans la pièce.

- Shérif Forbes ? … oh non .

Elle comprenait, il s'était passé quelque chose, elle en était certaine. Elle se souvint alors de la nuit passée, sa chute lors de l'explosion, Caroline qui la retenait, son état lorsqu'elle ne trouvait Damon, jusqu'au trou noir. Damon …

Sa respiration s'accéléra soudain, la douleur qu'elle avait éprouvait la veille revenait doucement au souvenir.

Caroline se leva du lit et s'apprêta à quitter la pièce mais elle s'arrêta lorsqu'Elena envoya valser la couverture pour se remettre sur pied. Jérémy tenta de la recoucher mais elle n'écoutait pas.

- Où est Damon , répéta-t-elle de nouveau prête à éclater une nouvelle fois d'une seconde à l'autre.

- Elena tu devrais te recoucher, lui conseilla Liz.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose ? Demanda-t-elle, alors que ses yeux s'embuèrent aussitôt, sans prêter attention au shérif.

- Elena … , commença Alaric.

- Mais quelqu'un va me dire une bonne fois pour toute où est Damon ? Hurla-t-elle hystérique.

Mais aucun d'eux ne répondit quoique ce soit. Face à leur silence qui en disait long, Elena se toucha soudain la tête dû à un mal de crâne. Sa respiration se coupa, ses membres se mirent à trembler, des larmes dégoulinaient déjà sur ses joues. Elle souffrait de nouveau, cette douleur revenait au galop. Elle ne pouvait y croire, pas Damon, il en était hors de question, c'était tout bonnement impossible.

- Nous ne l'avons retrouvé Elena, avoua Liz.

- Non, lâcha-t-elle en reculant, le cœur endolori.

- Nous faisons tout notre possible pour le retrouver, mais il reste introuvable, continua-t-elle.

- Non , répéta-t-elle, alors qu'elle tentait par tous les moyens de ne plus écouter ce qu'elle lui annonçait.

- Il y a eu plusieurs victimes ce soir là, il se peux qu'il …

- Non ! hurla-t-elle de nouveau.

- Elena …

Jérémy tenta de la calmer mais elle le repoussa violemment, se tenant la tête, les joues baignés de larmes. Elle lâcha alors la douleur qu'elle éprouvait dans un troisième hurlement, tout en balançant tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main . Jérémy tenta une seconde approche mais Caroline l'en empêcha. Liz sortie en vitesse de la chambre en criant de l'aide, et quatre infirmières accoururent dans la pièce. Les femmes tentèrent de la contrôler, la bloquant contre le mur. Une d'elle prépara alors au plus vite un sédatif pour le lui administrer.

Les mouvements de la jeune fille s'apaisèrent alors, jusqu'à ce que ses yeux ne se ferment et qu'elle ne s'écroule dans les bras de son frère qui la rattrapa à temps. Il la plaça ensuite dans le lit à l'aide des infirmières.

Aucun d'eux ne pouvait encore réaliser l'état dont c'était mis la jeune fille face à cette annonce.

Liz dû s'excuser auprès de la petite bande et dû partir après un second appel urgent. Caroline et Jérémy étaient sorti de la pièce pour prendre l'air tandis qu'Alaric restait près d'elle. Les infirmières leur ont dit qu'elle se réveillerait après une petit heure, ce qui les laisser largement prendre le temps de réaliser ce qui venait de se produire dans la chambre.

La jeune Forbes et le jeune frère Gilbert s'assirent sur un des bancs de l'extérieur, perdu dans leurs pensées.

Caroline savait que c'était une très mauvaise idée de lui avoir annoncée , pourtant sa mère lui a dis, ce qui la mettait assez en colère.

Jérémy, lui ne pouvait croire ce qui venait de se produire. Était-ce bien sa sœur qui a éclaté une crise ainsi ? Jamais de sa vie il ne l'avait vu dans cet état, pas même à la mort de leurs parents. Damon était quelqu'un d'important dans la vie de sa sœur, il ne s'en doutait pas, mais c'est beaucoup plus que cela. Elle tenait réellement à lui, à un point que lui ni personne ne pouvait s'imaginer. Il venait d'en avoir la preuve.

Tout deux ne dirent aucun mots et restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, jusqu'à retourner à l'intérieur retrouver Alaric et Elena, qui était toujours endormie.

À son réveil Elena, n'avait prononcé aucun mot, sous l'inquiétude de sa famille et de sa meilleure amie qui connaissaient la cause de ce silence.

Elle resta une journée de plus en observation, en compagnie de son frère qui ne la quitta pas et qui eu même le droit de s'installer sur le canapé de la chambre pour la nuit. Alaric et Caroline venaient lui rendre visite et passèrent des heures ensembles à tenter de lui faire dire quelque chose, sans succès. Les médecins leurs ont dis qu'elle était en état de choc et qu'elle avait besoin de se reposer. Tous étaient là pour la soutenir même si malgré cela elle ne prononçait aucun mot.

Jérémy avait tenté de lui faire avaler quelque chose mais elle refuser de se nourrir depuis son réveil.

- Elena, je t'en prie il faut que tu manges quelque chose, la supplia son frère.

Mais elle ne répondait pas, son regard vide fixait un point invisible. Il s'inquiétait de plus en plus de son état qui semblait s'empirer d'heure en heure.

Son téléphone sonna soudain, et lâchant un soupir il répondit sans même voir de qui provenait cet appel.

- Allo ?

- Enfin tu réponds , ça fait dix minutes je tente de joindre Caroline sans qu'elle ne réponde, je pensais que personne ne décrocherais.

- Bonnie ? Demanda-t-il surpris.

- Pourrais-tu venir à l'ancienne église ?

- Bien sûr, mais pour …

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer qu'elle raccrocha aussitôt sa réponse donnée.

Alaric pénétra alors dans la pièce et lui adressa un léger sourire, mais face à la mine du jeune garçon, il s'en inquiéta.

- Tu vas bien ?

- Je dois y aller, je reviens au plus vite, dit-il alors qu'il attrapait sa veste et quittait la pièce sans prêter attention au professeur d'histoire qui l'appelait.

Jérémy fouilla dans sa poche en quête des clés, et quand il les trouva il monta dans la voiture, puis parti en trombe. Comment se faisait-il que Bonnie soit revenue si tôt ? Et pourquoi semblait-elle comme paniquée au téléphone ?

Le jeune Gilbert arriva alors face à la forêt, sorti du véhicule et s'engouffra en courant à travers la profondeur des bois .

Arrivé aux ruines de l'ancienne église, ses lèvres s'élargirent dans un sourire avant d'accourir vers la jeune sorcière qui l'attendait. Il l'a prit aussitôt dans les bras après tant de temps.

- Tu m'as tellement manqué Bonnie.

- Toi aussi Jérémy.

Ce dernier se recula et déposa timidement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

- Jérémy, commença Bonnie en plongeant son regard dans le sien, plus sérieuse cette fois-ci.

Mais elle ne continua pas, à la place elle attrapa sa main et ensemble descendirent les marches de la ruine. Le jeune frère s'arrêta net. Face à lui, au sol se tenait … Damon.

Il se précipita vers lui et retourna le corps de son ami qui était positionner sur le ventre . Le vampire était rempli de coupure et semblait bien amoché.

- Combien de temps ne s'est-il pas nourri ? Se demanda-t-il à lui même en inspectant les dégât. Comment tu … ? s'adressa-t-il à Bonnie , sans trouver les mots.

- Je suis arrivée hier, j'étais en voiture quand je l'ai heurté. Il semblait extrêmement faible, mais ce n'est pas tout.

Elle lui désigna un pieu qui était à quelque pas de lui.

- On l'a attaqué ? Demanda-t-il surpris.

- Je pense oui, mais pas seulement avec ce pieu, je suis certaine que ceux qui ont fais ça en ont utilisé plus d'un.

- Tu penses qu'ils sont plusieurs ?

- Un seul homme n'aurait pu le mettre dans cet état, soit cette personne était un vampire, soit elle était accompagnée et avait les outils nécessaires pour s'attaquer à un , et qui c'est en mettre fin. Mais il semblerait que Damon ai trouvé un moyen de s'en échapper.

- Tu ne l'as pas nourri ? S'étonna-t-il après quelques secondes d'inspection.

- Je n'ai pas de poche de sang sur moi Jérémy, je ne pouvais me rendre au manoir qui est surveillé par les flics en cas du retour de Damon.

Jérémy, tapota les joues du visage pour tenter de le réveiller, cela semblait fonctionner. Il remua légèrement et laissa une légère plainte de douleur franchir ses lèvres avant d'entrouvrir les yeux.

- Putain vieux tu sais la peur que tu nous as foutu ?

- Mini Gilbert est venu à la rescousse du méchant vampire, c'est touchant, dit-il dans un sourire au coin.

Sa voix était faible, mais il pouvait clairement entendre le retour du fameux vampire.

- T'arrives à te lever ?

Damon ne bougea, pas, Jérémy eu soudain une idée qui ne plaira pas tellement à Bonnie, mais c'était la seule solution. Il approcha alors son poignet aux lèvres du vampire.

- Jérémy qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Il est blessé Bonnie, laisse moi faire.

- C'est mignon tu ne trouves pas la sorcière ? Ton petit ami qui veux sauver son grand méchant ami de vampire , je suis sûr elle va te faire toute une scène , termina-t-il à l'adresse du jeune Gilbert , son fameux sourire au coin.

- Tais toi et bois.

Il lâcha un léger rire, puis attrapa le poignet qu'il lui offrit, et planta ses crocs. Il se retira quelques secondes après, et réussi à se relever grâce à son aide. Quand il fut sur pied, Jérémy lui donna une coup de poing dans l'épaule.

- Tu sais la peur que tu nous as foutu à tous ?

- Vous avez dû avoir des vacances alors, lâcha-t-il dans un petit rire.

- On a tous cru que tu y étais resté.

- Moi mourir dans un simple incendie ? Il faudra bien plus pour me détruire mini Gilbert, sache le.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Longue histoire, répondit-il dans un geste de main. Et Elena ? Demanda-t-il plus inquiet.

- À l'hôpital.

- Quoi ?

- Elle va bien … si l'on peux le dire.

Damon fouilla dans une de ses poches à la recherche de son téléphone et envoya un message à Liz comme quoi il était toujours en vie, et qu'il allait bien. Après quoi, il sorti de l'ancienne église avec les deux adolescents. Jérémy le conduit tout d'abord au manoir pour qu'il se nourrisse et ne change de vêtement avant de se rendre à l'hôpital.

- Lève toi, il faut y aller, dit Caroline en pénétrant dans la chambre où était assise Elena.

Elle l'aida à se lever dont celle-ci ne semblait rien comprendre mais se mit néanmoins sur pieds même si elle se fichait de l'endroit auquel elle se rendait.

Caroline rangea ses quelques affaires que Jérémy et Alaric avaient apporté dans son sac, puis l'aida à mettre sa veste avant de la tirer à l'extérieur. Elle avait réussi à avoir la ''permission'' des médecins pour la faire sortir.

Elle la fit au plus vite grimper dans sa voiture, puis démarra à toute vitesse. Sur la route, elle lança plusieurs regards inquiets à Elena. Elle ne préféra ne rien dire de l'endroit auquel elle la conduisit, par précaution. Lorsqu'elle arrêta le véhicule, la jeune fille leva la tête à sa destination et fronça les sourcils.

- Tu devrais y aller, il serait préférable que tu passes la nuit ici. Jérémy et Alaric t'attendent à l'intérieur.

Elena ne comprenait visiblement pas mais elle ne posa aucune réponse, n'ouvrit pas même la bouche. Elle ouvrit la portière et la referma derrière elle. Resserrant son emprise sur son manteau qui la réchauffait par cette nuit glaciale, elle resta quelques secondes là. Elle se rappela de tout ce qu'elle avait vécu dans ce manoir, ce qui augmenta la douleur qui ne s'était toujours pas estompée et qui ne s'estompera jamais. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle se dirigea jusqu'à la porte. Elle se retourna vers Caroline qui la rassura d'un sourire et l'incita à l'ouvrir. Alors elle posa sa main sur la poignet et l'ouvrit doucement. Elle pénétra alors, le cœur lourd, dans le manoir. Elle s'avança doucement, ne faisant aucun bruit.

- Combien de fois faudra-t-il te dire de frapper avant d'entrer, ce n'est pas compliqué pourtant sale sorciè …

Damon ne pu terminer sa phrase. Elena se tenait debout face à lui, dans un état … lamentable, tel qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu. Elle était pâle, ses yeux était extrêmement rougis par les milliers de larmes qui avaient coulés sur ses joues, mais elle restait toujours si belle.

Sa vue se brouilla soudain, ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent pour prononcer son nom mais rien ne sorti. Elena ne bougea pas, elle était comme tétanisée.

- Alors princesse on ne salut plus son vampire préféré ? La taquina-t-il dans son sourire damonesque en ouvrant ses bras.

Un magnifique sourire apparu alors sur le visage d'Elena, et ne contrôlant plus son corps, elle accourut vers lui et se jeta dans ses bras. À cet instant, elle éclata en sanglot. Il se tenait bien là, il était vivant, elle le touchait, il la touchait. Elle le serra aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait, et Damon la pressa tout contre lui, humant son doux parfum, heureux de la sentir de nouveau dans ses bras.

Lorsqu'Elena réussit à contrôler ses sanglots, elle se recula, et quand elle croisa enfin son regard azur elle … le gifla. Damon la regarda alors complétement perdu.

- Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ? Demanda-t-elle en colère, la voix tremblante d'émotion. Sais-tu ce que j'ai vécu ces deux derniers jours ? Ce que j'ai pu ressentir ?

Elle commença alors à le frapper sur le torse, les larmes dégoulinant sur ses joues. Elle était furieuse, mais tellement soulagée et heureuse de le retrouver, de le ressentir contre elle, d'entendre de nouveau sa voix, retrouver ses petites mimiques … retrouver son Damon.

- Je te déteste !

Elle continua encore le visage ravagé de larmes à lui assigner des coups, elle savait qu'il ne ressentait rien mais cela lui faisait tellement de bien..

Damon la regarda tristement et attendit qu'elle se calme un peu.

- Je te déteste ! Répéta-t-elle , ses gestes s'affaiblissant avant de se blottir encore une fois contre lui. Je te déteste …, termina-t-elle dans un sanglot.

Elle le serra de nouveau contre lui et laissa couler ses larmes sur ses joues. Damon la recula légèrement et plongea son regard dans le sien. Il lui adressa un tendre sourire tout en lui caressant doucement sa joue.

- Je suis sincèrement désolé Elena …

- J'ai cru que t-tu étais mort , dit-elle dans un unième sanglot.

- Je suis là maintenant, la rassura-t-il en lui plaçant une mèche des ses cheveux derrière son oreille. Et puis, je suis Damon Salvatore, je ne suis pas n'importe qui , on ne me tuera pas si facilement, se vanta-t-il ce qui décrocha un sourire de la brunette.

Il lui caressa une nouvelle fois sa joue, et Elena plongea son regard dans le sien, dans lequel elle s'y noya littéralement. Alors, doucement, sans qu'elle ne puisse réaliser son geste, elle se rapprocha de son visage, puis, tendrement, cella ses lèvres à celle de Damon.

Il fut tout d'abord surpris, mais se laissa alors subjuguer par la douceur de ses lèvres, et ne pensa à rien d'autre à part elle. Il encercla alors sa taille et la pressa contre lui. Elena remonta doucement ses mains pour se perdre dans la chevelure du vampire qu'elle resserra autour de ses doigts, jouant avec quelques mèches de ses cheveux.

Il embrassait toujours aussi bien que dans ses souvenirs, il mordillait, suçotait ses lèvres , la laissant à chaque fois emplie de désir, et c'est ce qu'elle ressentait à cet instant : du désir, qui semblait augmenter à chaque instant par les mains du vampire, qui lui caressait doucement les reins, pour ensuite descendre vers ses cuisses avec toujours cette petite flamme de désir dans le regard lorsqu'il plongea son regard dans le sien avant de plonger de nouveau sur ses lèvres. Il la fit reculer sans jamais briser leur baisé jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve piégée entre le mur et son torse. Il la souleva alors, et instinctivement, elle enroula ses jambes autours de lui. Il se pressa plus contre elle, accentuant leur désir qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre. Elena laissa même, par inadvertance, un léger gémissement franchir ses lèvres qui fut étouffé par les lèvres du vampire qui recouvraient les siennes. Elle put même sentir le sourire satisfait de Damon ce qui lui valu une légère tape sur l'épaule.

Soudain à une vitesse vampirique ils se retrouvèrent tout deux dans sa chambre, sans cesser leur baisé qui semblait s'approfondir de plus en plus. Elena se retrouva sur le lit sous le corps de Damon qui s'arrêta soudain, alors qu'elle gémit frustrée.

- Si on continus comme ça, je ne tiendrais pas longtemps Elena.

- Alors ne t'arrête pas, dit-elle en capturant de nouveaux ses lèvres, mais Damon se recula de nouveau la laissant dans le même état, frustrée.

- Je ne veux surtout pas que tu le regrettes après.

- Je ne regretterais rien, le rassura-t-elle.

Mais alors qu'elle allait le embrasser, il se recula encore une fois .

- Damon, se plaignit-elle soudain, une once de colère dans la voix.

- Tu es certaine de ton choix Elena ?

- Tu parles beaucoup trop.

Elle l'attira de nouveau vers elle, et cette fois il ne prononça plus un mot.

Fin du chapitre 5.

**Alala enfin ils vont passer à l'acte, ou ... quelqu'un interrompra-t-il encore un moment intime entre eux ? Tellement de questions, mais seule la réponse apparaîtra dans le prochain chapitre qui sera publié quand je le pourrais, je vais quand même tenter de vous le publier le plus vite possible mais pour cela : Votre avis :p **

**Hé bien quoi ? Il faut bien que je sache ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre, plus long que les autres il me semble. Bref, toujours même chantage ( ce qui n'est pas gentil je vous l'accorde, mais que voulez-vous ? :p) : Votre avis = Chapitre 6 ( avec probablement du lemon vu comment ce termine ce chapitre , mais rien n'est sûr ^^ :p ).**

**Je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne soirée :)**

**A suivre ! **


	6. Désir Intense

**Bonsoir à tous ! **

**Après quelques semaines d'attentes ( oui je sais, je suis désolée, je n'ai pas pu avant) , voici enfin le chapitre tant attendu. N'oublions pas comment s'est terminé le fameux chapitre 5 ;) Alors entre Damon et Elena que va-t-il se passer ? Je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre qui ( je reprendrais) a des fautes, je n'ai corrigé que superficiellement, mais je prendrais le temps de tout corriger, bref j'espère que cela ne vous dérangeras pas trop dans votre lecture.**

**Pour terminer, **

**Je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 6.

_Elle l'attira de nouveau vers elle, et cette fois il ne prononça plus un mot. _

Il ne pouvait croire ce qui était entrain de se produire. N'était-ce que le fruit de son imagination, un simple rêve ? Non, elle se trouvait bien là. Ils s'embrassaient. Il la touchait. Il la caressait. Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'un jour elle s'abandonnerait ainsi à lui, pourtant, c'est bien ce qui était entrain de se produire. Il la désirait comme un fou depuis si longtemps. Il voulait découvrir chaque partie de son corps encore inexploré, lui procurer milles plaisirs. Il voulait la faire sienne. La lune et les étoiles écriront leurs histoires, ils en seraient témoin. Il désirait que le monde entier sache, que cette nuit, Elena Gilbert lui appartenait.

Se séparant de ses lèvres, Damon descendit le long de son cou qu'il parsema de tendre baisé, alors qu'il permit à ses mains de passer sous le pull de la jeune fille qui semblait se consumer à chacune de ses caresses. Elle posa ses mains sur son torse, déboutonna un à un les boutons du vampire, puis le lui retira alors qu'elle était devenu trop gênante. Ses doigts parcouraient son torse alors qu'elle les descendait de plus en plus bas, mais elle se retrouva vite prisonnière sous l'emprise de Damon qui lui tenait à présent ses poignets qu'il avait placé de chaque côté de son visage. Il voulait prendre le temps de la découvrir et non l'inverse ce que désirait visiblement la jeune Gilbert.

Il l'embrassa longuement dans le cou, baisant chaque parcelle. Elle ferma ses yeux de plaisir alors que sa respiration s'accéléra brusquement. Cependant, le vampire se recula subitement. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit il se retrouvait près de la fenêtre à reprendre tant bien que mal sa respiration. Il refusait de perdre le contrôle ainsi, il se le défendit.

- Ne bouge pas Elena, l'ordonna fermement le vampire, ne lui accordant aucun regard alors qu'elle s'était levée du lit.

Mais elle ne l'écouta pas, et se retrouva bien vite près de lui.

- Damon, regarde moi, le supplia-t-elle en attrapant sa main dans la sienne.

Il ne réagit pas. Elle attrapa son visage dans ses mains, le forçant à la regarder. L'animal en lui ressortait son véritable visage, alors qu'Elena passa doucement ses doigts sur ses veines gonflées avant de croiser son regard.

Ce regard était différent de toutes les autres fois qu'elle lui en avait adressé un, il reflétait de la tendresse et … il y avait autre chose … il reflétait … il ne pu réfléchir d'avantage que les douces lèvres de la jeune fille se posa sur les siennes.

Il ne réfléchissait plus. Elle se retrouva à une vitesse folle plaquée contre le mur qu'elle ne ressentie pas même la douleur du choc, seulement ces lèvres sur les siennes. Il passa rapidement ses mains sous son pull une nouvelle fois, lui caressant son dos lui procurant mille frissons de plaisir, elle laissa même par inadvertance son nom lui échapper des lèvres, alors qu'il s'attaquer de nouveau à son cou. Elle le pressa contre cette partie, lui donnant ainsi son autorisation.

Cela se passa très rapidement, elle sentit ses crocs s'infiltrer dans sa peau alors qu'elle gémit à ce contact. Damon la caressa tendrement, la rassurant. De la magie. Voilà ce que c'était. Elle n'éprouvait aucune douleur, seulement du plaisir, il pouvait faire ce qu'il souhaitait d'elle cette nuit, elle se laisserait faire, apprécierait et se laisserait transporter tout droit au septième ciel à cette endroit où elle perdrait pied pour la toute première fois avec lui.

Lorsqu'il recula enfin, Elena avait toujours les yeux fermés, elle en voulait plus, et c'est ce qui pu lire dans ses yeux quand il les croisa. Mais bien vite son regard se posa sur la morsure, il s'en voulait. Combien de fois s'était-il promis de ne jamais boire de son sang ?

- Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, le rassura-t-elle.

- Elena ce n'est …

Elle le fit taire en lui déposant un doigt sur ses lèvres. En un seul regard il comprit qu'elle voulait qu'il arrête de se repentir ainsi, et il le fit. Il l'embrassa d'un coup ce qui la fit sursauter puis se laissa savourer cette douceur. Timidement, sa langue vint taquiner sa lèvre inférieur. Au début surpris, Damon ne tarda pas à lui accorder l'accès. C'est alors que leurs souffles se mêlèrent entre eux, puis commença un ballet charnel. Elena explosait littéralement. Gémissant au premier contact, elle avait pu sentir le sourire du vampire. Ses doigts parcouraient sa chevelure noir, alors que leur baisé s'intensifia un peu plus. Jamais on ne l'avait embrassé ainsi, pas même Stefan. Avec lui tout était doux, tendre, aucun réel frisson de pur plaisir intense. Non ! Elle refusait de les comparer ! Certes il y avait une grande différence de ce côté là, mais le jeune cadet avait pris depuis longtemps une grande place dans son cœur jusqu'à ce que cela ne change. Chacun avait ses qualités et défauts, elle ne pouvait simplement pas se permettre de les comparer ainsi, ce n'était pas juste.

En une fraction de seconde, elle se retrouva sur le lit Damon sur elle. Mais bien vite elle prit les rennes, inversant les rôles. Ils continuèrent de s'embrasser langoureusement, caressant l'autre, parcourant leurs mains sur le corps de l'autre, jusqu'à ce qu'Elena se recule et ne le pousse en arrière, un sourire aguicheur au lèvre. À Califourchon sur lui, elle le provoqua du regard. Ses mains se posèrent sur le bas de son haut, ses doigts glissèrent doucement en dessous, elle le remonta lentement sans le quitter des yeux. En quelques secondes, elle se retrouva en soutien gorge devant lui. Il déglutit difficilement. Elle était tout simplement magnifique. Toujours son sourire provocateur au lèvre, elle passa ses mains derrière son sous vêtements, et le défit. Elle descendit une bretelle, puis l'autre glissa alors doucement, laissant apercevoir sa poitrine. Face à cette image, Damon ne pu tenir longtemps et se jeta sur elle, il se retrouva de nouveau sur elle, et tout deux s'embrassaient à en perdre haleine. Les mains de la jeune Gilbert descendirent le long de son torse jusqu'à atteindre la boucle de son pantalon, elle le défit rapidement, pendant qu'il fit de même avec le sien. Ils se retrouvèrent tout deux avec un unique tissu qui les encombraient beaucoup trop à tous les deux, et c'est à peine en quelques secondes qu'ils étaient tout deux nu. Leurs regards se croisèrent, et Elena se sentit rougir de la racine de ses cheveux face au regard brulent de Damon, lui sourit satisfait avant de se rapprocher doucement vers elle.

- Tu es magnifique Elena.

Elle enfouie sa tête dans son cou , écarlate alors que lui eu un léger rire. Elle réalisa soudain qu'ils étaient nus tous les deux et rougis davantage. Son désir s'amplifia quand elle sentit les chaudes lèvres du vampire parsemer son cou de nouveau baisé , descendre lentement un peu plus vers sa poitrine qui remonter et descendait rapidement sous l'effet du plaisir procuré. Quand il arriva enfin à ce niveau, il leva la tête vers la jeune brunette qui serrait fermement les draps du lit , et se mordait violemment la lèvre, les yeux clos, son fameux sourire damonesque apparut sur son visage avant de reporter attention à cette partie du corps qui le rendait dingue. Il l'embrassa tendrement. À ce contact elle se cambra soudain. Si ses lèvres lui procuraient autant de plaisir d'un seul coup, elle n'imaginait pas comment serait la suite.

Damon caressa doucement ses hanches, les descendit lentement puis se dirigea droit vers son intimité. Continuant d'embrasser, de taquiner sa pauvre poitrine, il la caressa doucement à cette endroit. Elle se sentit exploser de l'intérieur, elle n'en pouvait plus, elle ne réussirait tenir davantage s'il continuait ainsi. C'est quand elle sentit un de ses doigts en elle, que les lèvres du vampire et les siennes se rencontrèrent de nouveau, gémissant de plaisir.

Elle enroula alors ses jambes autours de sa taille, le pressa contre lui, alors qu'il entama de lent et tendre va et vient. Jamais personne ne l'avait touché à cette endroit, pas même Stefan. Elle fut secouait par une vague de plaisir qui s'acharna sur elle très rapidement, pour son plus grand déplaisir. C'est quand il toucha son point le plus sensible, qu'elle se pressa plus contre lui, étouffant son cri par les douces lèvres du vampire qui recouvrait les siennes. Mais quand il se retira, elle désirait davantage, c'est alors qu'elle colla plus son bassin contre le sien, et qu'il laissa échapper un gémissement rauque par la même occasion, la faisant sourire.

Quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent ...

- Fais moi tienne Damon, lui souffla-t-elle la respiration saccadée.

Mais il ne semblait de cet avis, il s'attaqua de nouveau à son cou, ce qui semblait énerver Elena.

- Damon, si tu ne le fais pas sur le champ je …

- Tu feras quoi ? Demanda-t-il soudain intéressé un sourire amusé au lèvre.

- Je … Je ne te laisserais plus me toucher, réussit-elle à articuler, encore sous les nouvelles sensations découvertes.

- Oh la belle menace !

- Je ne rigole pas Damon !

- Quoi ? Qu'as-tu dis ? Fit-il d'un ton plus élevé tel une personne âgée qui n'a compris ce qu'on lui disais.

- Ne me prends pas pour une idiote ! S'énerva-t-elle à bout de patience.

- Mais que veux-tu ? Je ne comprends visiblement rien, dit-il ''perdu''.

- Je te veux Damon ! Maintenant ! Alors tu arrêtes de …

Elle ne put terminer qu'il la fit taire d'un baisé avant de s'insinuer en elle. Elle gémit une nouvelle fois, resserrant son emprise autour de lui. Il commença des mouvements au début lents, désirant apprécier leurs ''premières'' fois mais cela ne tarda bien longtemps alors qu'il désirait par dessus tout l'emmener tout droit au paradis. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'en arrivant au manoir, seulement quelques minutes après le départ de Bonnie, il serait entrain de faire l'amour à cette femme qu'il désirait depuis tellement de temps déjà.

Elle se sentit soudain elle même, complète. Jamais elle n'aurait cru connaître un tel plaisir de toute sa vie, pourtant elle le ressentait, elle le vivait à cet instant présent. Toutes ses craintes, toutes ses peurs étaient oubliés. Il n'y avait que eux à ce moment. Lui. Elle. Damon. Elena. Ils s'étaient enfermés dans ce monde où il n'y avait seulement caresses, tendresses et amour, où plus rien ne comptait à part l'autre. C'était leur monde.

* * *

Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour s'habituer peu à peu à la lumière qui s'infiltrer à travers les rideaux, puis se tourna sur le côté. Se retrouvant collé au torse de Damon, un magnifique sourire s'installa sur ses lèvres alors que les souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent à l'esprit. Profitant qu'il dorme encore, elle resta à le regarder durant quelques secondes. Elle traça chaque contour de son visage avec son doigt, sans qu'il ne remue d'un pouce, une lueur illumina ses yeux alors qu'elle commençait à s'ennuyer. Elle se pencha à son oreille et lui mordit délicatement le lobe, puis descendit ses lèvres et embrassa tendrement son cou, lui mordillant légèrement. Elle se retrouva alors, sans qu'elle ne puisse réaliser, sous le vampire qui semblait bien soudain éveillé.

- Je pourrais bien vite m'habituer à ce genre de réveil, lui susurra-t-il près de son oreille.

- Vraiment ? Demanda-t-elle innocente, un sourire enjôleur au lèvre alors qu'elle entoura son cou de ses bras.

- Vraiment, répondit-il en se penchant et capturant ses lèvres pour un doux et tendre baisé, qui s'intensifia un peu plus, qu'Elena dû briser.

- Tu m'as fatigué hier, se plaignit-elle dans une moue d'enfant.

- C'est qui qui m'a presque supplier de lui faire l'amour hier soir ? Ah et j'oubliais, recommencer un second round aussi.

Pour simple réponse, il reçu une seconde moue mais cette fois boudeuse.

- Tu fais la tête maintenant ? Se moqua-t-il.

Elle ne lui répondit pas, et tourna la tête.

- Bien, pour me faire pardonner … je vais te préparer le petit-déjeuner, termina-t-il en commençant à se lever, mais Elena le rattrapa et son corps retomba sur le sien, leurs souffles mêlés.

- Me laisse pas toute seule.

- Oh j'ai obtenu ton pardon si facilement ?

Elle ne lui répondit que par un second baisé qui lui donnait ainsi sa réponse. Il s'intensifia une nouvelle fois, lui caressant les hanches, ramenant une jambe à lui, la frôlant du bout des doigts. Leur langues se rencontrèrent, l'un et l'autre désirait dominait l'autre ,s'enchaina donc une lutte sans merci, procurant encore des frissons de plaisir à la jeune fille. Mais très vite un de leur téléphone sonna. Elena tenta avec beaucoup de mal de se défaire de ses lèvres, mais c'était tout simplement impossible.

- Damon … L-Le …

- Laisse sonner, ils rappelleront, la coupa-t-il avant de replonger sur ses lèvres.

Elle le repoussa avec maladresse, se dégagea du lit, laissant derrière elle, un vampire frustré. Elle rit, puis attrapa son jean et fouilla dans une des poches à la recherche de son téléphone.

- Allo ?

- Elena, c'est Caroline ! Dit-elle, la gorge nouée.

- Caro ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Il faut que tu viennes à l'hôpital tout de suite !

- Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda-t-elle soudain inquiète.

- C'est Jérémy.

Fin du chapitre 6.

**Voilà, voilà. Damon et Elena l'étape supérieur ( si seulement dans la série cela se passait *-* en espérant que dans les prochains épisodes de la saison 4 il se passa plus de chose entre nos deux tourtereaux), bref ! Je ne vais pas m'attarder là dessus ^^ . Je serais ravie de recevoir vos avis sur ce chapitre :D Le prochain chapitre n'arrivera pas la semaine prochaine ( encore et toujours un examen) mais la semaine suivante je pourrais enfin attaquer le chapitre 7 et tenterai de vous le publier rapidement après cela. mais bon, tout d'abord ... désirez-vous vraiment la suite ?**

**( C'est mon tout premier lemon, soyez indulgents s'il vous plait :D)**

**Bisous, à tous, je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne soirée ! **

**A suivre !**


	7. L'hôpital

**Salut ! :D **

**Alors tout d'abord un grand merci à tout ceux qui m'ont donné leurs avis ! J'ai été vraiment contente de les lire :D Encore merci ! **

**Bon, voici donc le chapitre 7 qui j'espère vous plaira ;) **

**Ooh encore une dernière chose ! J'ai déjà tous les plans en tête pour cette histoire, et je peux vous promettre qu'il y aura beaucoup de rebondissement. Cette histoire est loin d'être terminée croyez moi ;)**

**Pour terminer, je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne lecture ! :)**

**( excusez moi encore pour les fautes d'orthographes, j'ai tenté de faire le moins possible et y me semble qu'il en reste encore, mais je n'en ai pas vraiment aperçu, je suis pas douée pour tout repérer :s )**

Chapitre 7.

_- Allo ?_

_- Elena, c'est Caroline ! Dit-elle, la gorge nouée._

_- Caro ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

_- Il faut que tu viennes à l'hôpital tout de suite !_

_- Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda-t-elle soudain inquiète._

_C'est Jérémy._

Après le coup de fil de Caroline, Elena n'avait perdu une seule seconde et en un rien de temps elle fut rhabillée. Elle s'était rendue aussitôt à l'hôpital avec Damon. Durant le trajet qui séparait le manoir à sa destination elle pensa le pire. Elle était certaine qu'il s'était produit quelque chose de grave. Mais que s'est-il donc passé ? Pour la rassurer, le vampire avait posé sa main sur la sienne, qu'elle attrapa immédiatement, tentant de refouler tant bien que mal ses larmes. Et s'il s'était juste cassée une jambe ? Un bras ? Elle ne devait penser aussi négativement mais positivement. Pour son frère. Pour Jérémy.

Quand elle fut arrivée, elle s'était précipitée à l'intérieur suivit de près par le vampire. Elle intercepta une infirmière qui lui indiqua la chambre à laquelle elle s'y rendit sans trop tarder. Au bout du couloir elle aperçut Caroline, Tyler et le shérif Forbes. Alors qu'elle s'avança, la jolie blonde l'aperçut et l'arrêta.

- Elena, tu …, commença cette dernière.

- Comment il va ?

- Elena …, reprit Tyler.

- Elena tu devrais t'asseoir, tenta Liz.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda-t-elle avec dureté alors qu'elle s'entait qu'il s'était, effectivement, produit quelque chose de grave.

Caroline prit la jeune fille à part et l'éloigna des oreilles indiscrètes des membres de l'hôpital qui passaient près d'eux. Elle ne savait vraiment par où commencer, mais voyant l'inquiétude refléter le regard de son amie, elle se lança.

Avant que je ne te dépose au manoir, Jérémy m'a appelé pour me dire que Bonnie avait trouvé Damon et qu'il était à présent hors de danger. Après cela, il est retourné sous les ruines de la vieille église mais il n'a rien trouvé, c'est pourquoi il s'est rendu près du Mystic Grill. Il s'est engouffré dans une ruelle et il a trouvé ceci.

Caroline sortie de son sac une enveloppe. Intriguée Elena la prit et la regarda un instant.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Tu devrais l'ouvrir.

La main au début tremblante, elle l'ouvrit doucement sous les regards de la jeune Forbes et des autres à quelques pas.

Tout à coup, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Non … ce n'était pas possible ! Dans ces mains se tenait une vieille photo d'elle. Elle se souvenait de cette photo. C'était son père qui l'avait prise la veille de l'accident qui leur a coûté la vie. Mais comment se fait-il qu'elle tienne aujourd'hui cette photo dans ses mains alors qu'elle l'avait précieusement gardé dans son album de famille ? Elle la regarda plus attentivement. Elle souriait, ses bras étaient enroulés autours du cou de sa mère, qui avait sa main posé sur la joue de sa fille, dans un geste maternel. Ses larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Elle se le répétait sans cesse. Elle ne comprenait plus rien.

Elle regarda Caroline qui elle, était encore plus perdue qu'elle.

Elle tourna alors la photo, derrière, d'une fine écriture se lisait : Elena Gilbert , Miranda Gilbert, 22 mai 2009.

Elle fronça les sourcils. Personne, pas même elle n'avait écrit ceci et ce n'était certainement pas la sienne, ni même Jenna. Impossible que ce soit John ou encore de son frère, cela ressemblait trop à une écriture d'une femme.

Sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive ses joues commençaient déjà à se tremper.

- Où l'as-tu trouvé ?

- Dans une ruelle, proche de l'explosion avec Jérémy.

- Tu étais avec lui ? Fit-elle sidérée.

- Je suis allée le rejoindre aussitôt que je t'ai déposé au manoir, je ne voulais le laisser tout seul surtout après ce qui s'est produit. Voilà pourquoi je me suis un peu trop précipitée, expliqua-t-elle.

Elena, cette enveloppe nous l'avons trouvé au sol avant qu'on ne se fasse attaquer.

- Tu étais avec lui à ce moment ? S'abasourdit-elle.

- Je n'ai pu rien faire c'est allé si vite, raconta-t-elle. J'ai essayé Elena, rajouta-t-elle alors qu'elle voyait qu'elle allait davantage fondre en larme. Je te jure que j'ai tout essayé mais notre agresseur était beaucoup trop rapide. Il faisais sombre et nous ne pouvions voir clairement. Elena regarde moi, la supplia-t-elle. Pardonne moi, je suis tellement désolée.

- Et l'idée de l'en empêcher ne t'as pas traversé l'esprit ? Éclata-t-elle soudain. Comment as-tu pu le laisser seul Caroline ! Comment ? Avec tout le danger qui court en ce moment en ville, après l'explosion qui a coûté la vie à une vingtaine de personnes, comment as-tu pu le laisser s'aventurer seul à une heure si tardive ?!

- Je voulais l'en empêcher, mais il a été si persuasif que je me suis laissée embarquer là dedans, je suis tellement désolée Elena, s'excusa-t-elle .

Elle voulu s'avancer, mais elle recula instinctivement.

Elena ne dit pas un mot, puis sans aucun regard s'en alla vers la chambre de son frère. Lorsqu'elle entra Mérédith était avec lui. Jérémy était relié à quelques fils, il semblait paisiblement endormi et ne donnait l'impression de s'être fait attaqué.

Quand le docteur la vit, elle s'éloigna du corps du jeune Gilbert. Toutes deux sortirent de la pièce. Elena voulait savoir ce qui lui était exactement arrivée, elle savait en revanche que Caroline n'avait terminé ses explications, mais elle ne désirait en entendre davantage. Elle voulait avoir des nouvelles de son frère qui l'inquiétait chaque minute.

- Comment va-t-il ?

- Je ne vais pas te mentir Elena. Ce n'est pas un vampire qui a fais ça.

- Pas un vampire ? S'étonna-t-elle. C'est impossible …

- Jérémy a reçu un coup sur la tête, si cela aurait été un vampire il aurait perdu la mémoire ou pire encore par sa force. En ce qui concerne Caroline, je peux t'assurer que cette personne était accompagnée par un vampire, soit elle avait d'autres moyens pour s'en occuper. Mais son état est stable, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Il va bien et aucun signe de traumatisme , il lui faut juste du repos il se rétablira vite tu peux me croire, la rassura-t-elle.

- Merci Mérédith.

- Et …, continua-t-elle. Pour ton ami …

- Quel ami ? Demanda-t-elle perdue.

- Le shérif ne te l'a pas dis ? S'étonna-t-elle.

- Dis quoi ?

- Quand tu étais encore inconsciente, elle a reçu un appel urgent. Elle a préféré ne mettre personne au courant étant donné ce qui s'est produit. Elle ne voulait vous inquiéter davantage.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Insista-t-elle.

- Quand il y a eu l'explosion beaucoup se sont dispersés dans la ville, quelques uns sont sorti de l'autre côté du Grill, d'autres par la grande porte. Il y a eu des bousculades, des cris, il y a eu de tout, tu as été présente. Mais dans la réserve d'autre y étaient. Ton ami Matt en faisait parti.

Elena resta stoïque. Venait-elle de lui dire Matt ? Avait-elle bien entendu ?

- Quoi ?

- Il est dans un état critique. Je n'ai malheureusement plus de sang de vampire en réserve, sinon j'aurais agis aussitôt et il ne serait pas dans l'état dans lequel il se trouve.

- Moi je peux le faire, fit une voix derrière lui.

Elena se retourna, Damon arriva près d'elle.

- Tu … commença le médecin.

- Je suis un vampire si tu aurais oublié, dit-il narquoisement.

- Fais le, fit Elena.

Il se tourna vers elle, lui adressa son fameux sourire accompagné d'un clin d'œil rassurant avant de se rendre dans sa chambre que Mérédith lui indiqua.

Après cela, le docteur alla voir son patient, pendant que le vampire resta avec Elena qui ne croyait toujours pas ce qui s'était produit, avec toujours, la fameuse photo dans les mains.

Appuyée contre le mur, son regard ne lâcha ce souvenir ancrée. Son doigt caressa tendrement l'image de sa mère comme si elle avait peur qu'elle ne s'envole une nouvelle fois loin d'elle.

Damon posa sa main sur la mur où elle était adossée.

- C'est étrange , murmura-t-elle. Cette photo était rangée dans un de mes albums sous mon lit …. J'ai peur Damon, finit-elle par avouer après quelques secondes de silence.

- Tu n'as pas a avoir peur Elena je ne laisserais personne te faire du mal, tu le sais.

- J'ai peur de rester seul à présent.

- Alors installe toi avec moi, lâcha-t-il contre toute attente.

Elle leva la tête vers lui, surprise.

- C'est une proposition ? Demanda-t-elle dans un sourire comme il en avait l'habitude, se sentant légèrement mieux que son arrivée.

- Prends le comme tu veux, répondit-il sur le même ton.

Elle ne put masquer son sourire, quand à Damon, il ne put s'empêcher de lui dire de vive voix.

- Installe toi avec moi.

- Damon, soupira-t-elle posant son regard dans le sien.

- Tu en meurs d'envie, lui susurra-t-il. Et puis, reprit-il, Jérémy pourrait aussi s'installer le temps que les choses se calment un peu. Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Serait-tu prête à supporter un vampire comme moi chaque jour ?

- C'est vrai qu'il faut avoir du courage pour te supporter, le taquina-t-elle.

- Je suis censé le prendre comment? fit-il légèrement vexé.

- Prends le comme tu le souhaites, répondit-elle avant d'entourer ses bras autours de son cou et de le presser un peu plus contre elle.

- Si tu acceptes, je te promets de te combler totalement, du matin au soir. Ça peut être hors du lit, comme ça peut être dedans.

- Tu ne penses qu'à ça n'est-ce pas ? Fit-elle amusée.

- Non bien sûr que non, je ne suis pas un vampire aussi pervers, voyons Elena ! Pour qui me prends-tu ?

Elle rit soudain, puis, tendrement, scella ses lèvres à celles de Damon qui ne tardèrent à recouvrer les siennes.

- Ça veux dire oui ?

Pour simple réponse, elle se mordit la lèvre inférieur avant de l'embrasser de nouveau.

- Je vais le prendre pour une réponse positive.

Tout deux se sourirent. Alors que leurs lèvres allaient se rencontrer de nouveau, un raclement de gorge les interrompit . Elena devint alors aussi rouge qu'une tomate et se sépara de Damon aussitôt.

- Je ne vous dérange pas trop ? Les taquina Bonnie.

La jeune sorcière n'était pas du tout surprise de voir sa meilleure amie embrasser Damon, elle savait que tôt ou tard, leur rapprochement laisserait un chemin que tout deux emprunteront en direction d'une histoire d'amour aussi passionnante que dévorante. Tout ce qu'elle souhaitait était le bonheur d'Elena, et si ce bonheur elle le trouvait auprès de l'ainé des Salvatore, elle l'accepterait.

- La personne qui est derrière tout ça , l'incendie, tout, je sais ce qu'il est.

- Il ? Demanda le vampire.

- C'est un homme ?

- Oui, mais ce n'est pas tout.

- Quoi donc ?

- Nous avons a faire à un nouveau sorcier.

- Un nouveau sorcier ? Mais comment … ? s'étonna Elena.

- Un sorcier qui a bien laissé des traces derrière lui.

- Quelles traces ? Ne coupe pas ainsi en plein suspens petite sorcière.

- Celle que tu tiens en ce moment dans les mains, désigna-t-elle la feuille que tenait Elena. L'explosion au Grill n'était pas un accident, c'était intentionnelle. Et celui qui a fais ça, est le sorcier qui a laissé tomber cette photo derrière lui. La personne a qui nous avons a faire est venue ici pour une seule et unique raison - …

à présent tout était clair. L'explosion, la photo trouvée, l'agression de son frère et Caroline, tout était liée. Elle savait, où du moins elle savait ce que voulait le sorcier.

- Moi, compris Elena.

Fin du chapitre 7.

**Fini, fini ! :p **

**Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Un sorcier inconnu en ville, la proposition de Damon ? **

** J'attends avec impatience votre avis sur ce chapitre ;) **

**Pour les prochains chapitres, je tenterais une relation, avec des moments plus ... hot entre Elena et Damon ;) **

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Ou préfériez-vous comme c'est actuellement ? **

**Pour la suite du chapitre 8, j'attends votre avis sur ce point là ;)**

**Je le publierais avant noël, ce sera comme ... mon cadeau de noël , avec un petit plus de lemon.**

**Si seulement vous en désirez ;)**

**Je vous embrasse tous et à très bientôt ! :D **


	8. Il ne fallait pas commencer Elena !

**Enfin ! Enfin ce chapitre tant attendu ! ^^ Je suis désolée pour le retard, ça fait un moment que je n'ai publié, mais je vais me rattraper avec ce chapitre ;) Je vous remercie aussi pour toutes vos reviews, un grand merci ! **

**Pour terminer je vous souhaite une très Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 8.

Elena , le regard perdu vers le plafond, se demandait encore comment elle en était arrivée à là. Tout d'abord le départ de Stefan ; puis le rapprochement entre elle et Damon qui s'est davantage amplifié que ce qu'il aurait fallu ; l'explosion du Grill qui a conduit Matt à l'hôpital avec de graves brûlures ainsi qu'une hémorragie au cerveau, mais qui à présent s'en est sorti à merveille grâce au sang de l'ainé des Salvatore ; pour terminer avec l'état de son frère qui semblait aller beaucoup mieux heureusement. Ce qui restait néanmoins un mystère était ce sorcier qui semblait s'en prendre aux personnes à qui elle tenait par dessus tout.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit , Damon appuyé sur l'encadrement, il regardait la femme de sa vie assez préoccupée allongée sur son lit. Il ignorait qui était ce sorcier, mais il savait qu'à partir de maintenant rien y personne ne ferait du mal à Elena, ou à qui que ce soit.

Il entra dans la pièce, puis prit place sur le lit près d'elle. Alors qu'il s'allongeait, Elena ne mit pas longtemps à venir se blottir contre lui, sa tête posée sur son torse.

- Tu penses qu'il va continuer ? Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

- On fera tout pour l'arrêter, la rassura le vampire.

Elena soupira. Ses doigts jouèrent avec les boutons de sa chemise pendant que Damon resta silencieux.

- Damon ?

- Mmh ?

- Que s'est-il passé après l'explosion ? Voulut-elle savoir, mais tout de même craintive de la réponse.

- Je suis parti prendre l'air avant, commença-t-il. Je n'ai posé qu'un pied à l'extérieur que je me suis retrouvé propulser contre le mur. J'étais bien amoché d'après Bonnie, rit-il.

Mais Elena ne trouva rien de drôle, leva la tête et le sermonna du regard. Il soupira.

- Tu ne t'es donc pas nourris ? Fit-elle une once de colère dans la voix.

- Très peu, avoua-t-il.

Elle garda tout commentaire, serra les dents puis se re blottie contre lui. Elle ne voulait s'énerver avec lui.

- Et ensuite ? Demanda-t-elle quelques seconde après.

- Ensuite , j'ai aperçu quelqu'un.

Tu as vu qui c'était ?

- Il faisait trop sombre. J'étais vraiment faible je n'arrivais à garder mes yeux ouverts, mais j'ai ressenti … qu'on me retournait sur le dos puis un pieu en pleine poitrine, puis un second. J'ai eu beaucoup de difficulté à m'en débarrasser, je l'ai poussait pour me relever et je suis parti. J'aurais tellement voulu lui arracher sa tête , fit-il menaçant en repensant à la scène.

- Mais comment Bonnie t'a-t-elle trouvé ?

- Juste après que je sois parti, je suis sorti de la ruelle et suis arrivé au milieu de la route, d'après ta copine j'aurais surgi de nul part pour me retrouver derrière sa voiture qui m'a percutée.

Elena se tût, elle commençait sincèrement en avoir marre, juste au moment où tout revenait à la normal, où elle se sentait enfin … heureuse et épanouie il fallait que quelqu'un arrive pour lui gâcher son bonheur, cela elle ne le permettrait pas.

Contre toute attente elle se leva du lit, se dirigeant droit devant à la salle de bain.

Elle refusait que l'on gâche sa journée qui avait si bien commencé … jusqu'au coup de fil de Caroline bien entendu. En parlant d'elle, Elena ne lui avait plus adressée la parole depuis leur dispute à l'hôpital, elle avait seulement besoin de temps pour se remettre les idées en place sur la photo qui l'avait assez perturbé. Elle voulait terminer la journée en beauté et pour cela, elle voulait s'amuser, profiter de chaque moment présent avec Damon, car, elle ne sait encore qui est ce sorcier et de ce dont il est capable.

Quand elle fut dans la pièce, et bien dans l'angle de vision du vampire, elle '' tenta'' de descendre la fermeture de son haut qui se situait dans le haut de son dos mais en vain.

- Damon, l'appela-t-elle. Porterais-tu secours à une pauvre demoiselle en détresse ?

Celui-ci ne tarda à la rejoindre. Il arriva à une vitesse surhumaine qu'elle put sentir derrière elle. D'une main il déplaça ses cheveux sur le côté laissant apercevoir son cou nu. Il s'en approcha doucement et posa ses lèvres sur la peau de la jeune fille qui ferma aussitôt les yeux au contact. La main d'Elena se perdit dans sa chevelure noir alors qu'elle était toujours dos à lui, serrant des mèches entres ses doigts fins, tandis que une de celle du vampire passa doucement sous son haut, caressant dans une infime douceur le ventre de sa belle.

Les lèvres du vampire monta doucement vers son oreille et embrassa juste en dessous. Elena se sentait fondre à chacune de ses caresses, elle resta toujours les yeux clos mais les ouvrit aussitôt, se tourna vers lui. Elle put voir une lueur de désir s'enflammer dans ses yeux bleus. Elle posa ses mains sur le torse du vampire qui la dévorait du regard, elle ne détourna ses yeux une seule seconde, elle laissa glisser ses paumes sur la chemise de Damon, un sourire coquin s'installa sur ses lèvres quand elle descendit ses mains un peu plus bas. Il était surpris ! Vraiment surpris ! Jamais il n'aurait cru la voir se comporter ainsi et encore moins envers lui.

Elle s'arrêta au niveau de sa ceinture, et au même moment frôla ses lèvres aux siennes , Damon grogna de frustration. Elle la déboucla habilement, le regard soudain plus provocateur, mais elle préféra en terminer là, remonta alors ses mains vers sa chemise, déboutonnant un à un ses boutons. Les lèvres des deux amants se trouvaient à peine à quelque millimètre l'un de l'autre, Elena se permit même plusieurs fois de les frôler, le frustrant davantage à chaque instant. Elle le fit reculer en direction de la chambre n'arrêtant son petit manège mais quand ils franchirent alors à peine l'entré de la chambre … elle lui claqua la porte au nez.

Damon ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui venait de se passer. Elena ne se tenait plus devant lui. Non. Il se maudissait d'avoir installée cette maudite porte coulissante qui séparaient à présent sa chambre à sa salle de bain où se tenait probablement la jeune fille entrain de se dévêtir pour entrer dans la douche … Il secoua la tête il est vraiment devenu pervers, quoique … il était déjà bien avant. Il eut sourire , cet fois-ci, pervers. Mais il l'effaça aussitôt quand il réalisa dans quel état elle venait de le mettre et ragea intérieurement. Il tenta d'ouvrir la porte mais en vain, elle l'avait fermée à clé.

- Elena ! Ouvre cette porte !

- Je pense que tu devrais te prendre une douche bien froide mon beau, le taquina derrière la porte cette dernière ravie de son tour.

- Je peux très bien forcer la serrure, la menaça-t-il.

- Non ! L'arrêta-t-elle aussitôt.

- Alors ouvre moi, s'impatienta-t-il.

- Hors de question !

- Elena !

- Lalala je n'entends plus rien, chantonna-t-elle.

Elle ouvrit le robinet de la douche, se déshabilla rapidement et entra aussitôt sans perdre un instant. Pendant ce temps, derrière la porte, le vampire rageait toujours autant. Elle voulait jouer à ça ? Ils allaient jouer, elle allait s'en mordre les doigts d'avoir commencé ce petit tour.

Il sorti de la chambre et se dirigea donc dans une autre salle de bain pour une douche. Une douche bien froide.

* * *

Prête et habillée, Elena ouvrit doucement la porte craignant à tout instant que le vampire ne fasse sa soudaine apparition mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Elle fut soulagée, elle se trouva au milieu de la pièce. Ses yeux scrutaient chaque recoin, chaque mouvements qui lui paraîtraient suspect. Mais rien. Pourtant elle devait bien sortir son ventre commençait à crier famine. D'un pas hésitant elle ouvrit la porte de la chambre afin d'y sortir. Pourquoi hésiterait-elle ? Elle ne devait le craindre ainsi, craindre qu'il ne commence un de ces coups tordus. Elle secoua la tête et prit son courage à deux mains.

Elle ne trouva aucune trace de Damon dans le salon.

- Damon ?

Mais toujours rien, aucun signe de son vampire. Elle soupira. Elle se rendit dans la cuisine où elle se prit une poche de sang.

- Déjà prête princesse ?

Il venait de rentrer nonchalamment dans la pièce, se servant à son tour une poche comme si de rien était pourtant, Elena ne pouvait penser qu'il cachait quelque chose.

- Je vais chercher Jérémy il m'attend, fut sa seule réponse.

Elle sentit un second courant d'air derrière elle, deux bras entourer sa taille alors qu'elle lui tournait le dos, et regardait à l'extérieur par la grande porte vitrée.

Il posa sa tête sur son épaule, alors qu'elle sentit son souffle chaud sur son oreille.

_Reprends toi Elena, reprends toi , se répéta-t-elle sans cesse._

Damon remonta une de ses mains, frôlant à peine sa poitrine qui suffit à Elena de perdre la tête tandis que l'autre lui caressait tendrement le bras.

- Tu sais que ce que tu viens de me faire est une vilaine erreur ?

- Oui.

- Et tu sais alors ce que je pourrais te faire ? Là maintenant ?

Elle secoua la tête d'avant en arrière, la laissant tomber sur l'épaule du vampire et ferma les yeux. Il sourit.

- Tu n'en as aucune idée et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que en temps normal je t'aurais sauté dessus sans hésiter mais à présent c'est différent surtout après ce que tu m'as fais subir de bon matin. Prépare toi à jouer Elena, lui chuchota-t-il d'une voix enjôleuse qui la rendait totalement dingue. Car je ne suis pas prêt de perdre je peux te l'assurer.

- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? Lui demanda-t-elle la respiration saccadée dû au frisson qu'il lui procurait.

- Te faire céder. Et je peux t'assurer que tu seras la première à me supplier de te prendre sur le champ, continua-t-il sur le même ton de voix avant de lui mordiller le lobe de l'oreille.

Elle se retint malgré elle de gémir.

- Mais Damon, ne put-elle s'empêcher de protester.

- À moins que tu ne puisses te retenir face à mon corps si sexy, fit-il amusé par sa réaction.

Il voulait sincèrement jouer à ce jeu avec elle ? Bien. Ils joueront, mais ce ne sera pas elle qui le suppliera de quoique ce soit elle fera tout pour cela. Elle se détacha de lui et le regarda.

- Très bien, accepta-t-elle. Mais ne croit pas que je te succomberais.

- Ce n'est pas ce qui semblait se produire hier soir, la taquina-t-elle.

- Ce n'était pas pareil, le contredit-elle les joues écarlates.

- Vraiment ? Rit-il amusé.

Elle roula des yeux pour ainsi tenter de dissimuler sa gêne, puis sortie de la pièce sans un regard envers lui. Elle attrapa son manteau, mais avant même qu'elle ne puisse lui dire qu'elle sortait il se jeta sur elle dans une telle vitesse qu'elle se retrouva plaquée contre la porte d'entrée et l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

Pourquoi compliquait-il tellement les choses ? Ne voulait-il pas arrêter tout ceci ?

Au moment où sa langue demanda la permission, elle lui ouvrit sans brocher. Elles commencèrent à danser ensemble, s'emmêlèrent , caressant l'autre. Elle n'en pouvait plus, plusieurs bouffées de chaleurs la consumèrent à chaque instant. Mais au moment où elle gémit, elle ne le sentit plus. Elle sentit un énorme froid. Et lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, il s'éloignait mais se retourna une dernière fois vers elle.

- Un dernier bisou avant de jouer, dit-il dans un clin d'œil avant de disparaître.

Elle n'en pouvait plus, elle n'aurait pensé que tout ceci allait être un enfer pour elle. Un enfer où elle, ni lui n'a le droit de succomber au avance de l'autre. C'était effectivement _son enfer_.

* * *

Jérémy vint lui ouvrir la porte et un grand sourire s'installa quand il la vit. Grâce au sang de Damon, et sa guérison immédiat, il avait été autorisé à sortir de l'hôpital aussitôt ce qui rassurait Elena de savoir qu'il était à présent chez elle et non dans un lieu déprimant, car oui c'est ce qu'elle pensait.

Ils se prirent tous les deux dans les bras. Elle put voir toutes les affaires rassemblaient de son frère qui ne désiraient qu'une chose : partir.

Jérémy avait accepté la proposition de sa sœur concernant l'emménagement pour un temps au manoir Salvatore et pensait que c'était une excellente idée.

Elena rassembla aussi quelques affaires, aussitôt tout terminé et bien fermée à clé, ils quittèrent leur demeure en direction vers leur destination.

Quand enfin ils arrivèrent et sortirent les baguages, Damon les accueilli avec toujours ce fameux sourire au lèvre qui le qualifiait si bien.

- Salut mini Gilbert !

- Salut Damon.

- Bon pour ce qui concerne la chambre tu choisis celle que tu souhaites, il y en a tellement, rit-il. Pour le reste tu fais comme chez toi.

Elena leva les yeux au ciel.

- Bon j'espère que vous avez une tenue habillée pour ce soir parce qu'on sort.

- Où ça ? Demanda la jeune Gilbert.

- Nul part on reste ici, mais la petite fête organisée par Caroline ne tardera.

La fête ! Mais bien sûr ! Cela faisait des semaines que tout était prévue. Comment avait-elle pu oublier ?

Pour l'occasion de l'anniversaire de Alaric, Elena et Damon avaient pensé organiser une petite fête pour le célébrer, mais bien vite la nouvelle est arrivée aux oreilles de la jeune et jolie Forbes qui n'a pas hésité de prendre les choses en main.

- Il faut que je retourne à la maison, soupira Elena.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda surpris le vampire.

- Le cadeau d'Alaric est dans ma chambre.

- Je t'accompagne ? Fit-il innocent, bien trop innocent pour elle.

- Non merci, je vais me débrouiller, lui répondit-elle en claquant la porte.

Lorsqu'elle arriva une fois de plus devant chez elle, elle soupira d'agacement d'avoir pu oublier l'anniversaire de son professeur d'histoire. Elle en sortie légèrement en colère d'avoir été si tête en l'air, fouilla dans sa poche à la recherche de ses clés. Mais quand elle les eut trouvé et voulu l'insérer dans la serrure, elle lui tombèrent des mains.

- hé merde !

Alors qu'elle les ramassa, elle ne put faire quoique ce soit qu'une main sortie de nulle part lui empêcha de crier. Elle réussit à lui affliger un coup de coude en pleine poitrine, éloignant son agresseur. Mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui renvoyer un coup de pied pour l'envoyer valser, elle arrêta tout mouvement lorsqu'elle vit qui se tenait face à elle .

- Isaac ?

Fin du chapitre 8.

**Les moments entres Damon et Elena vous a plu ? Et leur petit jeu ? Qui flanchera le premier ? Et le cher Isaac que fait-il ici ? **

**Je suis impatiente de connaître votre avis sur ce chapitre !**

**Pour l'instant je vous embrasse à tous très fort et à bientôt !**

**( je ne pourrais vous dire quand sera publié le prochain, il mettra probablement du temps vu que la rentrée c'est déjà demain ... déprime total )**

**à suivre !**


	9. Une 'visite' inattendue

**Salut salut ! Pour me faire pardonner de ce looong moment d'attente voici enfin le chapitre 9 .**

**Bonne lecture ! ;) en espérant qu'il vous plaise.**

Chapitre 9.

_**elle arrêta tout mouvement lorsqu'elle vit qui se tenait face à elle .**_

_**- Isaac ?**_

- Bonsoir Elena, la salua-t-il comme si de rien ne venait de se produire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Demanda-t-elle un peu trop agressive, restant à une bonne distance de lui.

- Je me promenais par là, mentit-il.

- Oh vraiment ? Et donc dès lors que tu m'as aperçu sortir de ma voiture pour rentrer chez moi, l'idée de tenter quoique ce soit t'es passée à l'esprit ? Dit-elle amer.

- Tu es si mignonne, rit-il.

Mignonne ? Mignonne ? Pour qui se prenait-il ? Il venait s'en prendre à elle alors qu'elle avait le dos tourné et voilà qu'il lui parlait comme si de rien n'était, comme s'il n'avait tenté de s'en prendre à elle.

- Pourquoi es-tu ici ? Répéta-t-elle d'un ton ferme.

Son sourire se dissipa, devenant plus sérieux.

- Pour toi … Elena, termina-t-il comme si la seule prononciation de son nom lui faisait un bien fou.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu préfères qu'on en discute ici, dans un lieu plus … calme, à moins que tu n'ai une préférence pour ici.

Elena hésita un long moment, jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'ouvre vite la porte avant de pénétrer dans la maison. Elle l'invita d'un geste de main après quelques temps de perplexité.

Il lui sourit, un sourire qui la fit légèrement frissonner mais ne le démontra pas pour autant. Avant même qu'elle n'ai pu faire un moindre geste, il entra dans la maison, se postant face à elle. Il étira une nouvelle fois ses lèvres quand il vit de la peur et de la surprise dans son regard chocolat. Ses yeux verts scrutèrent l'entrée ainsi que le salon dont il pouvait bien visualiser.

Sans dire un mot, il y pénétra. Elena le vit prendre place tranquillement sur une des chaises de la table, avant de reposer son regard une fois de plus sur le sien.

- Viens t'asseoir je te prie , l'invita-t-il à prendre place à son tour.

D'un pas lent, elle tira une des chaises et l'éloigna de lui avant de s'installer.

- J'ai remarqué que tu étais bien proche de Damon, dit-il contre toute attente.

Elle le regarda alors méfiance, pourquoi lui parlait de Damon ? Le connaissait-il ? Il faut comprendre que si.

- Je sais ce que tu dois te demander, fit-il amusé. J'ai rencontré ton copain le soir à la fête au Grill, lui expliqua-t-il.

Il s'arrêta, regardant la jeune fille perdue par ses paroles, elle ne voyait pourtant aucun sens de toute cette histoire.

- Donc je présume que Stefan et toi c'est terminé.

Elle leva aussitôt son regard sur lui alors qu'elle l'avait détourné perdu dans ses pensées durant un instant.

- D'où connais-tu Stefan ?

- Longue histoire, sourit-il.

- Mais qui es-tu ? Fit-elle d'une voix dure.

- Une vieille connaissance, répondit-il toujours aussi soupçonneux.

- Tu … ?

Voilà ! Tout s'expliquait ! La toute première fois qu'elle avait fais sa connaissance il avait dit …

- Tu connais Katherine .

C'était pas une question. Ah ça non ! Il avait cru la connaître, mais ce n'était pas elle qu'il connaissait, mais son ancêtre vampire : Katherine Pierce.

- Tu es si intelligente Elena, tout comme elle d'ailleurs.

- Qu …

- Je sais tu dois te poser des centaines de questions : qui suis-je réellement ? Que viens-je faire ici ? Comment je connais Katherine ? Comment je connais l'existence des vampires, des loups-garous ainsi des originels, les vampires les plus puissant de l'univers, et bien entendu Klaus ? Tellement de question sans réponse. Mais ne t'inquiète pas ma chère, tu entendras parler de moi jusqu'à ce que j'obtienne ce que je souhaite.

- Et que veux-tu ?

- Katherine.

* * *

- Où est Elena ? Demanda Caroline désespérée.

- Elle est allée chercher le cadeau de Ric, lui répondit Jérémy.

- Elle a intérêt à arriver vite, Alaric ne va pas tarder.

- Elle va arriver.

Caroline soupira, s'appuyant contre le mur du salon. La musique résonnait déjà dans tout le manoir, des jeunes dansaient de partout, la pièce était emplie.

- Alaric est ami avec autant de monde ? Fit Damon amusé, en les rejoignant.

- Je ne qualifierais ces jeunes d'amis mais plutôt d'élèves, corrigea Jérémy.

- Pourquoi invité ses '' élèves '' ? Demanda le vampire toujours aussi amusé, qui trouvait tout ceci un peu … idiot. Sur ce coup il aurait été pour la décision d'Elena en ce qui consistait organiser une ''petite'' fête entre eux. Mais bien entendu il fallait que la très chère Caroline s'en mêle comme d'habitude pour son plus grand désespoir.

- Vous vouliez une fête ben vous êtes servie, s'énerva celle-ci.

- Oh se calme barbie.

Caroline lui envoya un regard noir, puis posa son regard sur Tyler qui l'observait à distance mais détourna aussitôt les yeux pour tomber sur une silhouette qui eu don de lui faire apparaître un magnifique sourire.

- Excusez moi mais mon homme m'attend.

Elle poussa Damon et Jérémy , qui suivirent des yeux la meilleure amie d'Elena qui s'élança aussitôt dans les bras de Klaus. Tout deux ne tardèrent à se jeter sur leurs lèvres pour un baisé fiévreux qui fut stoppé par Caroline qui tenta de calmer son vampire , puis '' discrètement '' attrapa sa main et l'éloigna des regards des deux amis, qui se doutaient déjà des batifolages des deux tourtereaux loin des regards.

- J'en connais un qui doit pas être content.

- Qui donc ? Demanda le jeune Gilbert.

- Voir son ex qui l'a plaqué pour un vampire âgé de plus de 1 000 ans ça doit pas donner envie de sortir le champagne.

- La ferme, soupira Jérémy.

Au même moment, le maire de la ville fit son apparition dans une simple robe noir, avec un '' léger '' décolleté qui attira l'attention de bien de la gente masculine ce qui ne semblait plaire à son tendre fils. Celui-ci ne tarda à la retrouver.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans cette tenue ?

- Voyons Tyler calme toi.

- Mais tu as vu ta tenue ?

- Bien entendu puisque c'est moi qui l'ai choisi idiot.

- Mais range moi ça voyons !

D'un geste il lui recouvra sa poitrine avec le manteau qu'elle tenait dans ses mains sous son regard à la fois surpris et consternée.

- Voyons Tyler ! Le sermonna sa mère en retirant ce vêtement gênant. Arrête d'agir ainsi.

- Si tu voyais ta propre mère habillée ainsi qui attire des regards de pervers tu ne dirais la même chose.

- N-non ... au contraire je serai flattée, le contredit-elle au début gênée.

Apercevant le regard coléreux de son fils, Carol laissa un léger soupira franchir ses lèvres recouvertent de son fameux rouge à lèvre rouge ainsi qu'une légère couche de gloss.

Tyler ne supportait plus le comportement de son mère. Depuis la mort de son père il y a de cela un ans, elle avait eu du mal à retrouver le sourire et effacer son chagrin qui se reflétait à chaque moment sur son visage, et quand ce n'était pas le cas, elle montrait sa joie de vivre, son regard la trahissait malgré elle. Elle était devenue un beau matin une différente personne. Elle voulait combler ce vide en elle, et ce vide elle désirait le combler avec …

- Damon comment vas-tu ? Demanda-t-elle souriante, le rejoignant oubliant totalement l'interruption de son entrée par son fils.

- Bien merci, et toi ?

- Super.

- Dis moi tu es très …

Il avait remarqué depuis le début sa poitrine mise presque à nu, et il fallait dire que ce '' léger '' décolleté n'était pas si léger tout compte fais.

- Chic, répondit-il dans un rictus.

- Merci Damon.

Elle avait pourtant passée l'âge à se vêtir de la sorte, cette tenue devrait être portée par les jeunes comme Elena par exemple … Il se l'imaginait déjà dans une splendide robe avec un '' léger'' décolleté dont il aurait eu don de lui arracher sur le champ pour lui faire l'amour comme une bête. À cette pensée il en sourit. Il était vraiment devenu pervers, heureusement qu'elle n'était pas là pour apercevoir sa mine qui lui aurait fais poser des questions, n'oublions pas qu'Elena devine bien vite les choses ce qui lui fais demander si elle n'a pas des pouvoirs de divination. En pensant à elle, où était-elle ?

Il s'excusa auprès du maire et sorti son téléphone quand il fut à l'extérieur. Il tenta de la joindre, mais personne ne répondit. Là il commençait à s'inquiéter. Il tenta un second coup de fil.

* * *

- Pourquoi veux-tu Katherine ?

- Tu vois j'ai mes petites raisons, comme toi qui t'est jetée dans les bras du mauvais frère Salvatore après le départ du cher Stefan. Je ne te poses aucune questions et moi je n'ai aucune utilité à t'en parler, termina-t-il d'un sourire forcé.

- Ce qui se passe entre lui et moi ne regardent que moi.

- Et ce qui se passe entre Katherine et moi ne regardent que moi, répondit-il du tac au tac.

Elle lui envoya un regard mauvais puis se leva mais fut retenu par Isaac qui lui retenait fermement le poignet.

- Assied toi nous n'avons pas terminé, fit-il d'un ton ferme.

- Elle se dégagea aussitôt sèchement, et s'exécuta. Elle ne voulait que tout ceci ne parte en vrille si elle se mettait à riposter.

- Donc où nous en étions déjà ? Ah oui ! Katherine.

- Que veux-tu d'elle ?

- Je te l'ai déjà dis cette affaire ne regarde que moi.

- Alors qu'attends-tu de moi ?

- Tu es sa sosie, vous devez probablement tenir une relation … avec une forte complicité je me trompe ?

Avoir une complicité avec Katherine ? Et puis quoi encore ? Pourquoi pas Damon en majorette tant que nous y sommes. À cette pensée, elle ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un sourire, se retenant de rire.

- Pourquoi souris-tu ainsi ?

Elle l'effaça aussitôt.

- Pour rien.

- Je vais être franche avec toi Elena je déteste que l'on me mente. Alors j'espère pour toi que tu me diras la vérité à moins que tu ne souhaites que ton tendre vampire se retrouve un pieu en plein cœur par ta faute, ou bien encore … ton cher frère Jérémy avec qui je pourrais très bien m'amuser. Ou encore la belle Caroline Forbes la fille du shérif, ou Bonnie la sorcière de compagnie.

- Comment sais-tu autant de choses ?

- Tu serais surprises de tout ce que je sais, bon ne nous éloignons pas de nos moutons.

- Mais que veux-tu ? S'impatienta Elena.

- Je veux que tu me donnes l'endroit exact où se trouve Katherine.

Contre toute attente … elle éclata de rire.

- Pourquoi ris-tu à présent ?

- Tu es vraiment un cas Isaac tu le sais ? Fit-elle d'un ton amusé.

Cette fois il fulminait intérieurement, il se leva d'un seul coup, se retrouvant à quelque centimètre à peine du visage de la jeune fille qui sursauta et posa ses deux mains sur les accoudoirs de la chaise, la fixant d'un regard empli de colère et d'impatience.

- Où est-elle ? Répéta-t-il d'un ton dur.

- Comment le saurais-je ? Katherine disparaît sans arrêt dans des lieux où j'ignore, tu devrais le savoir si tu la connaissais tel que tu le dis , elle n'indique à personne sa destination.

- Je t'ai dis que je détestais les mensonges !

- Si même je le savais, pourquoi te le dirais-je ?

- L'as protégerais-tu ?

Elle protéger Katherine ? Bon. Il fallait tout de même être réaliste. Katherine lui avait été d'une grande aide lors du retour de Klaus qui la pensait morte. Elle l'avait caché dans une demeure loin de Mystic Falls sous sa protection ce qui n'avait vraiment réjouie Damon et Stefan. Elena avait découverte une autre facette de la belle Pierce. Elle avait toujours son sale caractère, mais elle avait quelque chose qui la poussait à … comment l'expliquer … pour elle même tout ceci était encore irréel.

Elle fut coupée de ses pensées par la voix rauque d'Isaac.

- Ton silence en dis long.

- J'ignore où elle se trouve.

Au même instant le téléphone d'Elena sonna.

- Sors le de ta poche, l'ordonna-t-il.

Elle le sortit donc, elle eut tout de même le temps de remarquer que c'était Damon avant qu'il ne lui arrache des mains.

- Tiens tiens ton vampire s'inquiète à ce que je vois. Tu été venu faire quoi déjà ? Ah oui c'est l'anniversaire du prof d'histoire donc logiquement je dirais … que tu es venue pour chercher son cadeau ou encore des dernières bricoles pour la finition de la fête, je n'ai pas deviné ?

Elle ne répondit pas à la place elle regarda le téléphone sonner jusqu'à ce que ça ne coupe. Isaac le déposa sur la table ne lâchant son regard de la belle brune.

- Alors ? J'attends.

Le téléphone sonna une nouvelle fois, cette fois il en avait assez et lui retendit.

- Réponds sinon il est capable de débarquer et je n'aurais la réponse que j'attends. Dis lui que tu te sens faible et que tu as envie de te reposer, attention à tes paroles.

Elena ne mit pas de temps à le reprendre, et répondit. Elle ne dit rien à Isaac, mais elle savait que Damon allait comprendre assez vite qu'il se passait quelque chose.

- Où es-tu Elena ? Ça fait vingts minutes que tu es partie.

- Je … Damon je ne peux pas venir.

- Pourquoi ? Où es-tu ? Tu vas bien ? S'inquiéta-t-il aussitôt.

- Je ...Je me sens pas bien je pense que je vais me reposer à la maison.

- Mais tu allais bien avant que tu ne parte.

Et là l'information monta au cerveau. Il comprit.

- es-tu seule Elena ?

- Non.

- Bon écoute moi bien, tu ne bouges pas tu ne tentes rien, je vais venir te chercher.

- D'accord … Bye.

Et elle raccrocha, elle espérait qu'il ne se doute de rien . En temps normal elle se serait débrouillée seule, mais à cet instant elle avait besoin de lui.

- Se doute-t-il de quelque chose ? Fit-il méfiant.

- Rien du tout.

- Bien. Reprenons. Je veux savoir où elle est, alors dis moi ! La pressa-t-il.

Damon se précipita à sa voiture ne cherchant à avertir qui que ce soit. Il roula aussi vite que possible et arriva à destination en moins de cinq minutes. Il s'arrêta non loin de la rue où se trouvait la résidence Gilbert il sorti discrètement. De là il pouvait apercevoir la fenêtre de sa belle ouverte, il n'hésita un seul instant et entra . Il pouvait distinguer deux voix, celle de la douce voix d'Elena et de … cette voix lui était familière … qui était-ce ?

- Elena ne me fais pas perdre mon temps !

- Mais j'ignore totalement où elle se trouve !

D'un pas lent, il descendit doucement les marches des escaliers, mais il pouvait bien sentir qu'ils étaient proches de là.

Il entendit l'homme se lever de sa chaise et s'éloigner. Il en profita pour descendre jusqu'en bas. Elena était dos à lui, mais celui qui se trouvait non loin de là n'était d'autre que … comment s'appelait-il déjà ? C' était lui qui était venu le voir au Grill le soir de la fête, mais il n'avait aucun souvenir de son nom.

Isaac se tenait dans la cuisine à la recherche d'un verre. Pendant ce temps elle tenta un regard derrière elle. Elle fut drôlement heureuse et soulagée de le trouver là qu'elle ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un grand sourire. Il mit son doigt devant ses lèvres l'interdisant d'ouvrir la bouche, ce qu'elle fit.

Le jeune homme de dos, il pouvait se faufiler jusqu'à lui, et peut être même lui briser le cou, mais ne fit rien lorsqu'il aperçu le regard d'Elena qui le suppliait de ne pas le tuer.

Damon ne réfléchit plus et se jeta sur lui dans une vitesse impressionnante. Mais ce qui se passa ensuite surpris autant Elena que le vampire. Celui-ci se retrouva envoya non loin de la jeune fille, face à Isaac qui affichait à présent un sourire mauvais.

- Oh mon dieu, souffla-t-elle sous le choc.

- C'est pas vrai, fit Damon abasourdi.

Hé oui ! Tout deux ne pouvaient vraiment y croire mais c'était bien lui. Lui qui avait été si proche … Damon et Elena se retrouvait en face de _lui. _Le sorcier.

Fin du chapitre 9.

**Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Une Carol différente de la normale, un Isaac louche .**

**Je suis impatiente de découvrir votre avis sur ce chapitre, et surtout ne vous inquiétez pas, le prochain apparaîtra des moments entre notre petit couple qui, les moments qui vont venir vont chauffer ;)**

**Allez ! je vous souhaite une très bonne fin d'après midi et à bientôt !**


	10. Ne plus penser Profiter, s'amuser

**Coucou à tous ! **

**D'abord un grand merci à toutes vos reviews ! Merci ! :D elles m'ont grandement plaisir. :D**

**Puis, une très bonne lecture ^^ !**

Chapitre 10.

_Hé oui ! Tout deux ne pouvaient vraiment y croire mais c'était bien lui. Lui qui avait été si proche … Damon et Elena se retrouvait en face de lui. Le sorcier. _

- Voyons pourquoi une telle consternation ?

- C'est toi , grogna Damon menaçant.

- De quoi parlez-vous ? Éclata-t-il soudain de rire.

- Tu as explosé le Grill, tu as mis en danger des centaines de personnes et retirées des vies. Et ce soir tu as décidé de t'en prendre à Elena ce qui était une grave et énorme erreur.

Sur ces derniers mots il s'élança sur lui, cependant il atterrit de nouveau contre un mur sous le cri de la jeune fille.

- On se calme Salvatore, fit-il plus sérieusement cette fois-ci.

- Damon s'il te plait, le supplia Elena alors qu'il se remit sur pied prêt à lui arracher sa tête.

- Tu devrais apprendre à le tenir en laisse tu sais.

Le vampire allait attaquer de nouveau mais elle se mit aussitôt sur pied et se posta devant lui, lui bloquant sa route.

- Damon il ne s'est rien passé, je vais bien , la rassura-t-elle en positionnant sa main sur son torse pour tenter de l'apaiser, plongeant son regard dans le sien.

Il la regarda totalement prêt à lui répondre que cela aurait pu l'être mais s'abstint lorsqu'elle posa sa seconde main sur sa joue le désarmant complétement de ses actes. Elle lui adressa un doux sourire puis ne pouvant résister à la tentation, elle le prit dans ses bras. Ceux du vampire ne s'attarda à la presser contre son corps musclé, mais la voix du sorcier les interrompit bien vite.

- Les mamours sont pour plus tard, nous avons a discuter.

Ils se séparèrent à regret. Elena l'interdit de répondre, mais le vampire était si têtu qu'il n'en fit qu'à sa tête. Comme d'habitude .

- Discuter de quoi ? Du fait que tu as tué des pauvres habitants de la ville sans une once de regret ?

- Oh Damon, si tu savais ce que je sais tu ne dirais tout ceci.

- Que sais-tu dans ce cas ? Vas y ! Nous sommes tout ouï.

- Tu me fais bien rire, comme si j'allais balancer mon sac à un vampire qui plus est un Salvatore.

- Isaac, reprit Elena, avant que Damon ne prenne la parole. Tu perds ton temps ainsi que le notre , je te l'ai déjà dis plus d'une fois j'ignore où elle se trouve.

- Je suis venu savoir où elle se trouve, j'ai besoin de savoir Elena c'est important.

- Qui se trouve où ? Demanda l'ainé des Salvatore qui ne comprenait un traite mot de la conversation.

- Katherine, lui répondit-elle. Qu'est-ce qui te pousse à la rechercher ?

- Comme je te l'ai dit ça ne regarde que moi, et tu le sauras bien plus tôt que tu ne le crois il me faut juste du temps Elena.

- Mais du temps de quoi ?

Au même instant un bruit provint de la porte. Isaac ne fit aucun geste et ne pipa mot lorsqu'elle prit l'initiative d'ouvrir la porte.

- hé bien je pensais te trouvais dans une des chemises de Damon à moitié nu.

Elle pensait que cette simple plaisanterie la suffirait à ,peut être, recevoir un sourire qui lui signifierait qu'elle ne lui en veux plus.

- Caroline , fut surprise Elena.

- Tout va bien ? Demanda-t-elle inquiète.

- Oui je …

Elena lança un regard à l'intérieur, mais n'aperçus simplement le vampire. Isaac s'était volatilisé. Lorsqu'il regarda à son tour, Damon s'énerva de ne pas l'avoir vu ni entendu prendre la fuite.

- Tout le monde vous attend qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

- Rien d'important, lui sourit son amie comme si de rien était. Damon on y va ?

Celui-ci sorti après avoir examiné la pièce comme s'il s'attendait que le sorcier ne ressurgisse de nul part. Elena monta rapidement dans sa chambre à la recherche du cadeau d'Alaric sur une des étagères de son placard puis tous les trois reprirent le chemin vers le manoir.

* * *

Quand ils entrèrent le calme régnait à l'exception de léger chuchotements , Caroline prit immédiatement la parole alors que tous étaient prêt à accueillir le professeur d'histoire

- Vous êtes tous en place ? Alaric ne va pas tarder je vous demande donc aucun bruit, aucun chuchotement rien, je ne dois pas même entendre une mouche volée. Alors je répète pour les retardataires.

Elle tourna la tête un bref instant vers les deux concerné avant de continuer.

- Nous allons tous nous cacher et éteindre la lumière. Lorsque je l'allumerais nous sortirons tous en lui souhaitant un joyeux anniversaire, est-ce assez clair ?

Elena ne put s'empêcher de glousser, cela ne l'étonnait pas le moins du monde qu'elle ait eu cette idée, elle même avait eu droit à cette surprise pour ses dix sept ans. Elle reçut donc un regard noir de sa meilleure amie.

- Bien tous en place !

Elle se mit à motiver tout le monde jusqu'au salon où tous se positionnèrent en ligne.

- On dirait un troupeau de mouton avec pour bergère une barbie , murmura Damon à Elena qui n'échappa pas à l'ouïe fine de la jolie blonde qui se tourna immédiatement vers eux, le regard noir.

- Mets toi en place toi ! Le gronda Caroline.

Il leva les yeux aux ciels puis attrapa la main d'Elena et tout deux se mirent dans un coin. La jeune Forbes s'apprêtait à appeler sa meilleure amie mais Klaus l'attirait déjà vers elle. Elle put éteindre les lumières qui lui étaient possible toujours collée à son originel qui ne semblait vouloir la lâcher de si tôt.

Quand à Elena elle se retrouva bien vite collée contre le torse du vampire qui l'entourait déjà la taille. Elle soupira d'aise, laissant sa tête tomber en arrière sur son épaule sentant le souffle chaud de Damon sur sa nuque qui lui fit aussitôt tourner la tête.

Le calme qui régnait dans le manoir leur laissa à tous la possibilité de bien entendre le moindre bruit provenant de l'extérieur . Cela les a bien servi surtout lorsqu'ils entendirent la portière d'une voiture claquer ainsi que trois voix qu'ils reconnurent aussitôt.

Plusieurs invités bouillonnaient déjà d'enthousiasme à l'idée de la tête que ferait leur professeur d'histoire quand il verrait la surprise que tout le monde avait organisée en son honneur, Caroline dû même leur inciter de nouveau à tous de se taire.

- Bon sang mais pourquoi il fait noir ici ? Fit la voix d'Alaric que tous reconnurent.

Soudain, les lumières se rallumèrent, et il découvrit devant ses yeux ses élèves ainsi qu'ami tous entourés, il ne put dire quoique ce soit lorsque tous en chœur, d'une seule voix se mirent à prononcer deux mots, deux simples mot qui le touchèrent profondément.

- Joyeux Anniversaire !

Bonnie et Mérédith qui se trouvaient près de lui se mirent dans son champ de vision, cette dernière l'embrassa sur ses lèvres.

- Bon anniversaire Ric, lui murmura-t-elle.

Celui-ci était totalement surpris même plus que cela il était consterné, il ne s'était douté de rien, mais alors là absolument rien.

Il regarda chaque personne présente dans la pièce tout ces élèves qu'il appréciait beaucoup étaient tous là pour lui. Son regard continua, s'arrêtant sur Caroline qui lui sourit alors qu'elle semblait bien proche de Klaus.

D'ailleurs il n'était surpris de le trouver là. Depuis que celui-ci avait quitté la ville avec Stefan il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rester trois jours chaque deux semaines pour rendre visite à sa belle. Il se souvenait encore à quel point il était revenu inquiet par l'explosion qu'il y avait eu au Grill, il pense même que c'était la toute première fois qu'il l'avait vu comme ça, il faut croire que la jolie Forbes avait un pouvoir assez électrisant sur le beau Mickaelson. Mais il ne disait aucun mot à propos de Stefan pourtant il avait tenté à plusieurs reprises de lui parler sans obtenir une seule réponse de sa part. Ce qu'il espérait était qu'il allait bien malgré la peur de le savoir sous les ordres de l'originel.

Son regard continua sa route, et là, il ne put vraiment croire ses yeux : Elena se trouvait dans les bras de Damon. Celle-ci se sentit soudain gênée par son regard pesant, se mit à rougir avant de se détacher des bras du vampire et de s'avancer vers lui afin de le prendre dans ses bras.

- Bon anniversaire Ric.

Il la remercia d'un sourire sans lâcher son regard d'elle qui la fit rougir davantage, elle fut néanmoins sauvé par Damon qui prit à son tour son meilleur ami dans ses bras.

- Alors vieux, déjà … vieux ? Ne put-il s'empêcher de se moquer recevant un coup d'Elena au passage.

- Je vois que j'ai loupé un épisode, constata-t-il.

La jeune Gilbert toujours aussi gênée se supplia de trouver quelque chose pour détourner la conversation, même si malgré elle ,elle savait pertinemment qu'elle allait recevoir les '' avertissements'' de son professeur d'histoire.

- Je suis sûr que tu meurs de soif , je vais te chercher une coupe.

Elle s'éloigna d'eux aussi naturellement que possible tentant d'avancer d'un pas rapide sans qu'ils ne remarquent. Elle entendit le rire de Damon ainsi d'Alaric derrière son dos mais heureusement pour elle, celui-ci fut bien vite occupé avec Mérédith qui se colla à lui, qu'il n'hésita à embrasser aussitôt.

Caroline avait disposé plusieurs tables avec un buffet dessus, où Elena ne tarda à y allait à la recherche d'un verre. Discrètement elle se dirigea vers le mini bar du vampire en espérant qu'il ne lui en veuille de lui piqué dans sa petite réserve personnelle une petite bouteille d'alcool. Elle se servit rapidement un verre mais au moment où elle s'apprêta à boire une gorgée …

- Je t'ai eu.

Elle sursauta ne l'ayant entendu arriver et le frappa automatiquement en colère. Quand elle lui tourna une fois de plus le dos, il colla son corps contre le sien, posant ses deux mains sur le bord du mini bar où elle se tenait à présent collée.

- Tu es bien vilaine Elena.

Il se colla davantage à elle, ses lèvres proches de son oreille où il lui murmura de simples mots qui lui fit battre son cœur à une folle allure, qu'elle eu du mal à canaliser.

- Tu sais ce que je fais aux vilaines filles qui commettent des bêtises ?

- Tu vas perdre Damon, sourit-elle triomphante en prenant une gorgée.

- Un Salvatore ne perd jamais très chère et encore moins moi.

Joueuse, elle se tourna vers lui mais apercevant le peu de distance qui leur resté elle se sentit soudain défaillir. Mais elle refusait simplement de perdre à ce petit jeu et il semblait que monsieur l'ai oublié.

- Vraiment ?

- Vraiment, murmura-t-il en rapprochant lentement son visage au sien.

Leurs nez se frôlèrent, leur front se touchaient, elle n'allait tenir si elle restait à cette distance de lui.

Non non il ne fallait pas qu'elle baisse les bras ! Pas aussi rapidement ! Elle avait accepté ce maudit jeu et elle devait tenir jusqu'au bout à présent. Elle espérait juste de tout cœur qu'il soit le premier à flancher …

- Je voulais savoir, commença-t-il.

- Oui ? Le pressa-t-elle comme si elle attendait quelque chose de précis de sa part.

- Pourquoi …

- Pourquoi … ?

Elle allait le rendre dingue ! Bon dieu son regard si envoutant la dévorait du regard, ce qu'elle avait envie de lui sauter dessus, de …

_Non !_

Elle se gifla mentalement. Si elle aurait été seule elle se serait donnée une gifle monumentale pour avoir de telles pensées.

- Elena …

- Oui Damon ?

Pourquoi ne crachait-il pas le morceau ? Était-ce si compliqué pour lui ? Elle avait une envie folle de l'égorger vif mais dû contenir sa rage meurtrière.

- Pourquoi …

Mais il le faisait exprès ou quoi ?!

_Je vais le tuer, je vais le tuer, je vais le tuer._

Il ne dit rien quelques instants et fronça les sourcils. Elena n'avait remarqué qu'elle avait le visage crispé et se pinçait les lèvres. À qui la faute ? Il n'avait qu'à répondre sur le champ et elle n'aurait à faire cette tête qui le surprenait autant ! Elle allait le tuer ! Pourquoi ne disait-il rien et la regardait sans un mot ?

- Elena … fit-il sur un ton inquiet.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Lui demanda-t-elle sur ton assez pressé.

Il fut amusée par sa réaction, mais reprit aussitôt son sérieux.

- Pourquoi Isaac cherche Katherine ?

Attendez attendez ! Machine arrière il venait de demander … quoi ?!

- Tu … quoi ?

- Isaac est venu chez toi pour un but précis, je veux savoir la raison de sa soudaine envie de chasse à la Katherine.

Il se foutait d'elle là … Elle allait le tuer ! C'est sûr ! Cette nuit elle allait faire un carnage avec lui ! Il était collé à elle, son souffle chaud qui frôlait sa peau, son regard plongé dans le sien, ils étaient tous les deux là, à jouer à ce petit jeu, et lui …

Elle allait le tuer !

- Elena ça va ? S'inquiéta-t-il soudain.

- Oui, très bien, répondit-elle d'un ton amer.

Elle le repoussa loin d'elle et s'éloigna. Au passage elle donna son verre à Alaric avant de sortir à l'extérieur parmi les autres invités. Elle aperçut Caroline qui discutait avec Matt près d'un autre buffet, et n'hésita à les rejoindre. Elle allait tuer ce vampire !

- Je sens que je vais commettre un meurtre.

- Qui t'a mise dans cet état, rit Matt.

- Un maudit vampire qui mériterait d' être enterré vif, marmonna-t-elle en buvant un verre.

Caroline regarda sa meilleure amie qui n'avait toujours pas posé son regard sur elle. Ce sentant de trop, Matt prit aussitôt congé auprès des filles et rejoignit Jérémy qui traînait avec Tyler. Celui-ci d'ailleurs surveillait de très près sa tendre maman qui se faisait tounrer autour ,sous l'œil amusé du jeune Gilbert.

Enfin seule, Caroline ne put se retenir davantage.

- Je suis désolée Elena. Pour tout. Je sais que c'était une mauvaise idée de suivre Jérémy, j'aurais dû l'arrêter avant qu'il ne fasse de bêtise. Je suis vraiment désolée …

- Non c'est moi qui suis désolée Caroline, j'étais fatiguée et en colère, je … je n'avais à m'énerver contre toi de la sorte.

Les deux amies se sourirent, puis la jolie blonde la prit dans ses bras.

- Je déteste quand on se dispute, marmonna-t-elle.

- Moi aussi.

Lorsqu'elles se séparèrent elles affichèrent encore un sourire.

- Alors dis moi , que ce passe-t-il avec Damon ?

- Oh lui …

Elle se rappela soudain leur récent petit moment où il avait tout gâché en prononçant le simple nom d'Isaac et Katherine.

- Ce type est à tuer !

- Oh tant que ça, rit-elle. Si tu veux je peux t'aider, je m'occuperais de cacher le corps, fit-elle dans un clin d'œil.

- Proposition intéressante.

- Toutes deux éclatèrent de rire.

- C'est juste que … monsieur viens vers moi, se colle à moi et commence à me regarder de ses yeux … oh mon dieu …

Elle se sentit fondre rien qu'au souvenir de son regard. Caroline la pinça pour la réveiller.

- Aïe !

- On se réveille ma belle, rit-elle.

- Bon, je disais qu'il me regardait …

L'image lui revint aussitôt, et elle se mordit la lèvre. S'il n'avait parlé d'eux, comment cela se serait produit ? L'aurait-il embrassé ? Elle se souvint de la douceur de ses lèvres sur les siennes, son corps pressé contre le sien, les douces caresses, ses mains qui parcouraient son corps, ce moment magique où deux êtres s'unit , où …

- Aïe ! Caroline arrête de me pincer !

- Tu t'envoles , faut revenir sur terre.

- C'est pas une raison, ronchonna-t-elle.

- Alors ne pars pas, éclata-t-elle de rire. J'ignorais qu'il te faisait autant d'effet.

Elle rougis instantanément sous l'air moqueur de sa meilleure amie.

- Continus.

- Hé bien …

- Saute le coup du regard.

Elle rougis davantage, elle tourna alors la tête.

- Allez Elena, raconte, la supplia-t-elle moqueuse.

Celle-ci lui raconta alors ce qui s'est passé : de l'arrivée inattendu d'Isaac, la raison de sa venue, ainsi que son fameux jeu avec l'ainé des Salvatore.

- hé bien …

- Je refuse de parler d'Isaac ce soir . Alors juste ….

Caroline compris ce qu'elle voulait dire et se tue. Au loin elle aperçut Damon en compagnie de Klaus. Elena suivit le regard de son ami.

Elle savait que l'originel venait souvent en ville, mais même après ce qui s'est passé, plus les jours passent, plus elle oublie l'existence de Stefan, pourtant elle ne le devait. Elle avait vécu quelque chose avec lui, mais surtout , c'était le frère de Damon. Elle ne lui avait parlé, d'un aucun moment de Stefan. Elle souhaitait continuer ainsi même si cela lui faisait mal de le penser.

Elle aperçut alors le vampire se diriger droit vers elle.

- Je dois y aller.

Elle laissa Caroline et pénétra de nouveau dans le manoir. Elle fut bien vite rattrapée par Damon qui lui bloqua la route.

- Elena qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Il ne comprenait visiblement plus rien de son comportement.

Furieuse qu'il soit si idiot, elle le tira par le bras et ferma la porte de la cuisine.

- Tu te fous de moi ?

- Pardon ?

- Non mais ça t'arrive souvent d'agir comme ça ?

- Elena je …

- Un coup tu es proches de moi, tu me parles d'une chose, et de l'autre tu lances la conversation sur un différent sujet tout en gardant la même distance avec moi. Mais tu fonctionnes comment au juste ?!

- Tu m'en veux parce que j'ai soudain parlé de ce sorcier et de Katherine ?

- Bien sûr ! Tu crois quoi que ça me fait plaisir que tu t'élances sur autre chose alors que tu es si proche de moi au point que j'en perdes tout mes moyens …

à peine ces mots terminés il se trouva posté face à elle, elle contre le mur.

Il semblait s'amuser de cette situation, elle pouvait le voir, le sentir.

- Tu mériterais un coup de pieds dans le derrière, marmonna-t-elle.

- Tu es bien grincheuse ce soir Elena, fit-il amusé. C'est parce que tu t'es rendu compte que tu ne pouvais tenir face à un corps tel que le mien ?

Ils restèrent là tous les deux, lui se collant à elle, lui coupant tout mouvement, toute parole. Elena refusait de le laisser gagner, c'était beaucoup trop facile.

Elle devait se reprendre. Elle devait lui montrer qu'elle pouvait tenir jusqu'au bout. Et c'est ce qu'elle ferait. Elle gagnerait. Ce sera une guerre sans merci entre les deux. Il voulait jouer avec elle depuis le début. Ils allaient jouaient. Mais ce n'est certainement pas elle qui craquerait en première.

- Dans tes rêves peut être Salvatore, mais ici dans la réalité c'est une autre chose.

Elle le repoussa la seconde fois de la soirée, et quitta la pièce.

Elle avait un objectif. Un but : celui de faire craquer Damon. Et pour cela il lui faudra utiliser son arme secrète : elle .

Fin du chapitre 10.

** J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ( pour la longueur je me suis rattrapée ^^ ) . **

**N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis ça me fais toujours plaisir :D**

******Reviews ? please ! :)**

**Biiz ! **

**à suivre !**


	11. Craquera, Craquera pas

**Bonjour à tous ! Désolé du retard ça fais un petit bout de temps que je n'ai plus rien publiée, j'avais une montagne d'examens. **

**Bon voilà, je vous publie ce petit chapitre avant de partir en vacance. j'espère qu'il vous plaira ;)**

**Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 11. 

Craquera ,Craquera pas

Elle avait un objectif. Un but : celui de faire craquer Damon. Et pour cela il lui faudra utiliser son arme secrète : elle .

La petite fête qu'avait organisée Caroline fut un énorme succès. Elle fut complimentée et remerciée de tous les côtés au point qu'elle en ai assez surtout lorsque ces éloges se mirent à durer pendant trois jours. Trois jours interminables pour elle, où surtout Klaus dû repartir lui promettant de revenir aussi vite qui lui était possible. Trois jours qu'on lui tournait autour comme des vautours, et quand la jeune Forbes s'énervait il valait mieux éviter de s'en approcher.

C'est dans cet état qu'Elena la retrouva. Fouillant dans son casier, elle marmonnait des choses incompréhensibles pour l'ouïe d'une humaine. La jeune amie avait pu néanmoins entendre les douces paroles contres les élèves qui faisaient parti des invités.

- Caroline ?

- Oh Elena dieu soit loué ! Enfin un visage familier je sens que je vais égorger ces …

Elle ne put terminer sa phrase tellement cela l'énervait. Elle claqua la porte de son casier ce qui eu don de faire sursauter un bon nombre de passant qui se tourna vers elle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as toi ? Tu veux ma photo peut être ? Fit-elle agressive.

- Caroline, la sermonna Elena. Arrête de te faire remarquer.

- Mais Elena tu ne peux pas comprendre ! Ces … vautours ! Ces animaux ! Sont en chasse avec moi ! Ils me suivent comme des toutous ! Et à chaque fois c'est les mêmes paroles, les mêmes compliments : oh salut Caroline ta fête était d'enfer ! '' ; '' Caroline j'espère que tu organiseras une autre très prochainement parce que je me suis éclaté '' et nianiania. Bref le même charabia à longueur de temps et ça m'énerve ! Je suis épuisée ! Il y a même un bourré qui m'attendais devant chez moi pour me féliciter, ma mère à dû utiliser la force pour le faire déguerpir.-

- Un bourré ? Répéta-t-elle amusée.

- Laisse tomber.

Sous l'air boudeur de son amie, Elena la tira par le bras.

- Allez c'est pas l'heure de bouder, je te rappelle que nous avons cours.

- Malheureusement, grommela-t-elle.

Durant le cours ennuyeux de mathématiques, la jeune Gilbert laissa son exercice un moment, le temps que le professeur ne se trouvait dans la pièce. Elle se mit alors alors à réfléchir sur sa façon de commencer son petit plan concernant Damon. Elle n'avait grande idée malheureusement. Elle se mit à taper nerveusement son crayon sur sa copie ce qui dérangea Caroline qui ne pouvait se concentrer avec ce ''boucan''.

- Elena arrête ça, tu me stresses, lui chuchota d'un ton ferme celle-ci.

Elle ne semblait écouter sa meilleure amie puisqu'elle continuait. Désespérée, Caroline posa son stylo pour se concentrer à la place du problème que semblait affliger Elena de elle ne sait quoi.

- Qu'est-ce qui te mets dans cet état ? Continua-t-elle d'un ton bas pour que elle seule entende.

- Je t'ai parlé de notre petit jeu avec Damon.

- Oui et bien ?

- Hé bien je ne sais pas quoi faire pour le faire craquer, avoua-t-elle.

Elena ne présageait rien de bon en apercevant le sourire peu convaincant prendre place sur les lèvres de son amie. Ohoh, qu'avait-elle en tête encore ?

- tu as frappé à la bonne porte ma belle.

- Qu'as-tu en tête ? Lui demanda-t-elle, alors qu'elle se replongeait dans son devoir.

- Surprise, lui répondit-elle simplement dans un clin d'œil.

- Qu'avait-elle encore imaginer ?

* * *

- Bien tout d'abord, as-tu quelques idées ? Ne serait-ce qu'une miette ?

- Non, avoua-t-elle.

- Parfait ! S'exclama-t-elle enjouée.

- Comment ça parfait ? J'essaie de chercher la meilleure façon pour le faire céder, qu'il me prenne sur le champ, et toi tu dis parfait ? S'énerva-t-elle.

- Qu'il te prenne sur le champ hein ? Répéta-t-elle maline.

- Oublie.

Elle se mit à rougir. Pourquoi Caroline ne l'aidait-elle pas simplement à chercher quelque astuces ? Attendez attendez. Elle ne lui a pas demandé de l'aide qu'elle le sache.

- Pour faire craquer un mec Elena, rien de meilleur que : la séduction.

-J'y ai déjà pensé.

- Alors pourquoi tu me dis que tu n'as aucune idée ?

- Bon tu m'aides ou je me débrouille toute seule ?

- Je ne vais pas laisser ma meilleure amie dans le pétrin tout de même. Je vais t'aider. Tu pourras me remercier plus tard quand tu auras eu ta nuit de rêve, mais pour l'instant nous avons du boulot jeune fille.

- Quel genre de boulot ?

Quand elle disait ça, on pouvait s'attendre à tout venant de sa part.

- Il nous faut d'abord de nouvelles fringues, des sous-vêtements, des bijoux, oh et des chaussures ! Très important. Mais d'abord dis moi, tu n'as rien de sexy caché dans ton placard par hasard ?

-Quand tu dis sexy tu insinues quoi ? Énorme décolleté ? Talons de trente centimètres ? Je veux pas ressembler à une de ses femmes de rues Caroline !

- Tu peux dire prostitué aussi Elena, ce n'est pas gênant, sourit-elle amusée par sa réaction.

- Bon tu m'aides ou pas ? Répéta-t-elle agacée.

- Ne panique pas. Ne stresses pas. Je vais te faire une beauté même si tu es déjà magnifique. Je vais te faire éblouissante, rayonnante que même Damon aura dû mal à ne pas te sauter dessus.

- Bon on se remue dans ce cas !

Elle attrapa rapidement la main de sa meilleure amie et la fit sortir de chez elle, là où Caroline l'avait trainé de force, pour ne pas dire kidnappé. Elles montèrent en voiture, très rapidement elles arrivèrent au grand centre commercial de Mystic Falls.

De boutiques en boutiques, Caroline faisait essayer des dizaines et des dizaines de tenues différentes. C'est donc ainsi qu'elles passèrent le reste de la journée.

* * *

Damon buvait tranquillement un verre de scotch. Plongé dans de vieux bouquins il cherchait encore une solution pour se débarrasser de ce sorcier. Il était rare qu'il n'est point d'idée. Mais l'image d'Elena hantait ses pensées. Ce jeu était stupide ! Il aurait déjà dû lui faire l'amour dans toutes les pièces du manoir, pourtant il a fallu qu'elle lui lance ce fichu jeu. Que lui avait-elle prit aussi ? Elle n'était pourtant pas ce genre de fille à vouloir jouer de cette manière. Pourtant cela l'excitait. Une part de lui la voulait. Maintenant. Alors qu'une autre voulait la faire languir à un point qu'elle cède elle même et qu'elle vienne le supplier de la prendre sur le champ. Mais il savait qu'elle n'allait céder si facilement. Attendez ! Il était Damon Salvatore tout de même. Il était un vampire. Il a du charme. Combien de fois l'avait-il séduite au point d'entendre les affolements de son petit cœur ?

La porte s'ouvrit lentement. Dans un long manteau noir, Elena entra comme si de rien était avec ses affaires de cours. Elle les posa au sol lorsqu'elle fut dans le salon. Damon semblait réfléchir. Il tenait son verre dans une main soulevé au niveau de son menton. Des livres étaient posés un peu partout dans la pièce. Sur la petite table près de lui en étaient empilés au moins une dizaine. D'autres encore étaient éparpillés au sol, ouvert.

Il ne semblait l'avoir remarqué, c'est pour ça qu'elle se plaça silencieusement, doucement, derrière lui. Elle posa lentement ses mains sur ses épaules, puis l'entoura de ses bras. Sa tête vint se poser sur l'une d'elle, un sourire au lèvre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec tout ces livres ?

La douce voix d'Elena, ainsi que ses mains posaient sur lui le réveilla.

- Je cherche quelques idées.

- Idées pour ?

- Pour ce sorcier. Il est bien trop louche. Il cache quelque chose d'important.

- Tu ne veux pas l'oublier un instant ? Je suis fatiguée de toujours en parler.

Il posa son verre près de lui, et elle en profita pour retirer ses bras autour de lui pour enlever son manteau. Elle contourna le canapé où il était installé, se postant face à lui. Il crut bien s'étouffer sur place. Elle portait un short, bien trop court pour elle, ainsi qu'un haut assez simple noir.

- Tu n'étais pas vêtue de cette façon ce matin.

- Exact. Je suis allée faire les boutiques avec Caroline après les cours.

- Et où sont tes petits achats ?

- Chez elle.

- Oh je vois. Tu préfères me faire la surprise sur tes petits sous vêtements, fit-il d'un sourire coquin.

- Pas du tout, le contredit-elle. C'est juste qu'elle m'a conseillé de les laisser là bas puisque elle en a acheté aussi et qu'ils sont tous dans les mêmes sacs. Elle a dû partir parce qu'on avait besoin d'elle pour la préparation de la fête du lycée. On a donc pas pu prendre chacune ce que l'on a acheté tout simplement, lui expliqua-t-elle.

- Comment ça ce fait que je ne sois au courant de cette petite fête ?

- J'ai dû oublier de t'en parler, répondit-elle innocente.

Elle s'éloigna de lui en direction du mini bar de son vampire. Elle se prit un verre de scotch.

Damon en profita qu'elle soit de dos pour la détailler davantage. Ah ! Cette fois il pouvait admirer son derrière sans qu'il ne soit dissimulé par sa chemise. Il eu son fameux sourire damonesque quand elle se tourna face à elle. Elle fit de même, mais dans une attitude plus … provocante.

Son regard chocolat semblait le défier du regard, tandis qu'elle affichait un sourire coquin à son tour. Appuyée contre le mini bar, elle balança une de ses jambes d'en avant en arrière, sans le lâcher des yeux.

Si elle continuait d'avoir cette attitude, il allait se lever et la prendre sans aucune gêne. Elle semblait bien plus sûr d'elle à présent. Il semblait qu'elle ne se gênait pas de le provoquer rien que dans ses gestes.

Il ne put tenir longtemps et se leva, il se retrouva bien vite derrière elle.

- à quoi tu joues Elena ?

-Moi ? Mais à rien , répondit-elle innocemment.

Son regard brulant se mit à parcourir se corps face à lui. Il n'allait tenir bien longtemps si elle continuait. Bon sang ! Il était Damon Salvatore ! Il la désirait depuis si longtemps, il a su se contenir pour ne pas se jeter sauvagement sur ses lèvres et la faire sienne. Il pouvait encore tenir.

Elle garda toujours son sourire, puis doucement posa sa main sur son torse.

- Tu sais, c'est bien dommage.

- Quoi donc ? Demanda-t-il les sourcils froncés.

- Tout ça. Notre petit jeu.

- Tu déclares forfait ? Sourit-il victorieux.

- Bien sur que non ! S'exclama-t-elle. Je dis juste que si il n'y avait ce jeu, si on ne s'était déclarée cette petite guerre on serait déjà entrain de le faire. Tu serais entrain de m'embrasser. Tu me plaquerais contre le mur, où me prendrais sur ce bar, et tu me ferais tiennes comme tu l'as fais il y a quelque jour, fit-elle enjôleuse, en jouant avec les boutons de sa chemise.

- Et si on faisait une trêve ? Lança-t-il, son regard emplie d'un désir non dissimulé.

Il venait vraiment de dire ça ? Merde ! Mais quel con !

- Je croyais que tu voulais t'amuser, sourit-elle.

- Oublie ce que je viens de dire, grogna-t-il.

- Oh ça t'as donc échappé ? Mon pauvre Damon, crois-tu que tu vas tenir longtemps ?

Elle se réjouissait intérieurement.

_Ça marche ! Ça marche !_

- Aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra, lui murmura-t-il en rapprochant son visage du sien.

Oh grosse erreur ! La proximité de leur corps rendaient l'autre complétement fou. Elena était entrain de perdre ses moyens, tandis que Damon ne voulait qu'une chose à présent : lui sauter dessus et l'entendre crier son nom.

La jeune Gilbert se reprit bien vite en main pour sa plus grande surprise. Elle le contourna, un sourire soudain victorieux au lèvre. Il allait craquer. Elle le sentait. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps.

Damon la rattrapa par la main , la retournant face à lui. Bien vite elle se retira, posa son verre et le poussa sur le canapé où il était installé il y a quelques minutes auparavant.

Surpris Damon ne bougea pas lorsque celle-ci se mit à califourchon sur lui. Elle se pencha à son tour sur son visage. De cette mince proximité, chacun pouvait sentir le souffle de l'autre sur sa peau. Elena dû rassembler tout son énergie pour ne pas craquer la première étant dans une position assez … délicate avec le vampire.

- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas céder Damon ? Ce serait plus facile, chuchota-t-elle laissant frôler ses lèvres contre la peau. Elle ne le touchait pas. Elle parcourait chaque partie de son visage, ne touchant sous aucun prétexte ses lèvres.

- Damon, murmura-t-elle d'un ton presque suppliant.

- Elena …

Il avait beaucoup du mal de se retenir. Sa voix était faible par le désir qu'elle lui infligeait à cet instant. C'était de la pure torture ! Elle n'avait pas le droit.

- Tu en a tellement envies, continua-t-elle d'un ton faible. Pourquoi ne cèdes-tu pas ?

-Je refuse de te laisser gagner aussi facilement, répondit-il avec difficulté, alors qu'elle continuait encore et encore son manège.

Bien. Elle allait donc passer à l'étape supérieur. Contre toute attente, elle donna un coups de rein tout en frôlant ses lèvres. Cette fois il n'eut pu se retenir et lâcha un léger grognement de plaisir.

- Elena arrête ça, gronda-t-il.

Elle en redonna un second et cette fois elle se retrouva allongée sur le canapé, lui au dessus, leur visage aussi proche.

- Damon murmura-t-elle alors qu'elle rapprochait davantage son visage.

Elle lui caressa doucement, lentement le torse dans un geste infiniment doux et sensuel. Mais Damon lui rattrapa les mains et les plaça au dessus de sa tête, soudain plus en colère. Pourtant son désir se lisait dans son regard ce qui ne put que la réjouir.

- Tu arrêtes ça Elena, gronda-t-il d'un ton ferme.

- Quoi donc ?

- Ne me prends pas pour un idiot.

Un sourire coquin se dessina sur ses lèvres et dans un troisième coups, elle souleva ses reins, le collant contre ceux de Damon. Il grogna une nouvelle fois.

- Arrête !

- Tu es trop sexy quand tu t'énerves.

- Elena, grogna-t-il sentant son désir augmenter.

- Pourquoi résistes-tu ? Tu vas finir par craquer mon amour, sourit-elle.

À l'entente du surnom il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la damonesque. Un sourire dont elle se sentait fondre.

- Ce n'est pas facile de faire craquer un vampire princesse.

- Pourtant tu es bien proche, murmura-t-elle en soulevant son visage afin de se rapprocher du sien, mais il resserra son emprise autours de ses mains la tenant immobile.

Elle décida donc d'agir une nouvelle fois. Elle redonna un énième coups. Elle commençait vraiment à l'énerver ! Il faisait tout pour se contenir et elle elle le chauffait sans aucune gêne. Elle allait le payer.

- Damon, gémit-elle.

Soudain la porte se fit entendre, Damon tomba à la renverse et Elena se remit aussitôt sur pieds. Jérémy, son sac de cours sur l'épaule, semblait ne comprendre ce qui c'était passé. Damon se trouvait au sol et se relevait, alors que sa sœur lui souriait comme si de rien était.

- Bonne journée ?

- Ouais ça va, répondit-il.

Damon lança un regard noir à Elena, alors qu'elle lui envoya un clin d'œil. Jérémy ne s'attarde en bas, et monta à l'étage. Le vampire s'approcha dangereusement de la jeune fille.

- Ne crois pas que tu vas t'en sortir.

Cela ne lui fit ni chaud ni froid, à la place elle lui sourit innocemment avant de disparaître dans la cuisine.

Cette fille allait le tuer c'est certain ! Il monta à son tour dans sa salle de bain où il se prit une douche bien froide. Elle allait le payer ! La partie ne faisait que commencer.

Fin du chapitre 11.

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! :D n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis j'en serais vraiment ravie !**

**Gros bisous à tous ! **

**à suivre !**


	12. Céder, Savourer

**Bonsoir bonsoir mes petits loups ! **

**Je suis de retour avec un nouveau chapitre bien plus loong que les précédents. Je l'ai écris et terminé assez rapidement. j'espère qu'il vous plaira **

**Ce chapitre montre pas mal de scène entre Damon / Elena ;) **

**Bon, je termine en vous souhaitant une très bonne lecture et surtout n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, je le répète, les recevoir m'encourage énormément à poursuivre cette fiction, alors n'ayez crainte je ne mords pas ;)**

**Un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews j'ai été vraiment contente ! :D**

Chapitre 12.

_Cette fille allait le tuer c'est certain ! Il monta à son tour dans sa salle de bain où il se prit une douche bien froide. Elle allait le payer ! La partie ne faisait que commencer._

Ce matin là, Elena se réveilla plus tôt que d'habitude. Enroulée dans une robe de chambre légère, elle sortie de sa chambre sans aucun bruit. Le manoir était encore plongé dans le monde des rêves. Personne n'était encore debout. Pas même Jérémy, qui l'avait prévenu comme quoi il se rendrait avec Tyler à un match de baseball dans la matinée. C'était bon signe. Ou du moins elle l'espérait.

Sur la pointe des pieds, elle avançait dans le long couloir qui commençait à être illuminée par la douce lumière du soleil. Quand elle passa devant la chambre de son frère, elle colla son oreille sur la porte. Il ronflait comme une locomotive ! Super ! Elle allait pouvoir être tranquille durant un petit moment.

Elle continua son chemin et s'arrêta enfin face à une seconde porte, mais cette fois-ci ce fut celle du vampire. Elle l'ouvrit lentement. Il dormait encore paisiblement.

Couché sur le dos, le peu de couverture qui le recouvrait laissa dévoiler son magnifique torse. Il faisait une chaleur horrible dans sa chambre. Plus que dans la sienne.

Oui. Les deux petits tourtereaux faisaient chambre à part. C'était Damon qui l'avait suggéré. Il disait que c'était pour ne pas qu'elle le viole durant son sommeil. Ben voyons ! Venant de la part d'un vampire, elle s'attendait plus au contraire.

Quelques mèches noirs lui dissimulaient légèrement ses yeux clos. Elle voulut aussitôt les lui retirer du visage pour pouvoir jouer avec ou encore lui caresser et parcourir le contour de son visage du bout des doigts. Mais elle n'allait agir ainsi. Elle allait s'amuser un peu.

Se faufilant comme une petite souris, elle pénétra dans la pièce. Elle avança lentement jusqu'au lit. Elle le contourna, se mettant du côté où il était le plus accessible. De là elle pouvait clairement distinguer chaque partie robuste de son homme.

Seigneur qu'il était sexy !

Elle commença à se sermonna sévèrement. Elle n'allait commencer à le mater. Pas maintenant du moins.

Doucement, elle souleva les draps et se faufila à l'intérieur. Elle était à présent collée à lui. Il ne bougeait pas. Son torse se soulevait à chaque respiration.

Elle dû faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas retirer ses mèches noirs devant ses yeux. Bon. Et à présent ?

_Que la partie commence._

Doucement, elle se colla davantage à lui. Sa main se posa sur son torse. Elle nicha sa tête dans son cou où elle lui déposa plusieurs baisés. Ses doigts le caressèrent. Ses paumes glissèrent le long de son torse, remontant et descendant.

Il commença légèrement à bouger. Elle continua. Ses lèvres remontèrent lentement jusqu'à son oreille. Elle lui mordit sensuellement l'oreille.

- Damon, murmura-t-elle.

Il gémit. Oui oui il l'a fais ! Elle avait cru rêver mais ce n'était le cas. En le regardant, Elena pensa qu'il devait être entrain de rêver. Cela la fit sourire.

Elle se mit de tout son poids sur lui, continuant ses multiples caresses. Il ne semblait s'en plaindre au contraire. Il semblait apprécier puisqu'il laissa par inadvertance un petit mot franchir ses douces lèvres qui l'attiraient irrévocablement depuis des jours.

- Elena, lâcha-t-il dans un souffle.

Elle continuait de sourire.

_Il va craquer ! Il va craquer ! Ça y est ! Je vais enfin le ressentir contre moi. Il va me posséder de la manière dont il l'avait fait il y a quelque temps._

Elle était contente ! Ça allait donc fonctionner. Elle le sentait.

Était-elle devenue folle ? Probablement.

Une idée lui traversa soudain l'esprit. Il dormait encore. Il pensait que ce n'était qu'une rêve. Il ne s'était rendu compte de rien. Et si …

- Damon, murmura-t-elle faiblement. Je suis toute à toi. Vas y.

Elle savait, ou du moins elle l'espérait, que ces mots face effet. Qu'il ait au moins compris.

- Elena, grogna-t-il sur le même ton de voix mais avec cette fois-ci une pointe de désir.

- Arrête de te contrôler. Laisse toi aller.

Alors qu'elle pensait qu'il allait ouvrir les yeux, elle sentit ses mains se faufiler sur son corps, sur ses fesses plus précisément. Surprise, elle lâcha un léger gémissement . Elle ne bougeait pas. Il se mit à les parcourir sans aucune gêne. Heureusement qu'il dormait ! Et monsieur qui disait que c'était elle qui allait le violer. Sornette ! Elle avait la preuve que c'était lui qui ne pouvait vraiment se maintenir.

Elle descendit ses mains un peu plus bas, alors qu'il semblait occupé par son postérieur. Elle sentit un léger nœud fait à la va vite de son pantalon. Elle le défit.

Lentement, elle se redressa. Elle laissa glisser sa robe de chambre qui tomba de ses épaules, laissant ainsi dévoiler une petite nuisette noir . Elle retira le draps qu'elle envoya valser au sol, hors du lit. À présent tout était sous contrôle. S'il se réveillait, elle lui dirait simplement que c'était uniquement sa faute et qu'elle était en rien responsable de son état, qu'elle était venue simplement le … euh … que dirait-elle ? Bon tant pis elle improvisera. Elle n'aura qu'à le chauffer à chaque fois qu'il voudra remettre le sujet sur le tapis. Très bonne idée ! Très bonne.

Lentement, elle commença à lui descendre le pantalon, mais par, elle ne sait comment ni à quel instant il avait agit , elle se retrouva une fois de plus bloquée contre son corps chaud, son regard qui la fusillait du regard. Ses cheveux encore ébouriffaient, lui donnait un côté rebelle et mystérieux. Tout lui quoi.

- Tu sais au moins dans quel état tu viens de me mettre ? Grogna-t-il en colère.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Damon, répondit-elle d'un ton sérieux, dissimulant ainsi son amusement.

- Tu rigoles ?

- Mais bon sang Damon tu ne vas pas croire qu'à chaque fois que tu te retrouves dans cet état c'est de ma faute ! S'exclama-t-elle presque outrée.

- C'est de l'ironie je présume.

- Tu m'énerves !

- Toi aussi !

À présent tout deux se fusillaient du regard, mais bien vite, un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la jeune fille qui tentait par tous les moyens de l'effacer mais sans succès. Elle éclata alors de rire.

- Qu'y a-t-il de drôle ?

Elle ne lui répondit pas. À la place, elle reprit sa respiration pour se calmer. Son sourire en revanche ne disparut pas.

- J'en ai marre.

Elle se passa ses mains sur son visage, en soufflant.

- Marre de quoi ? Du fait que je me sois réveillé et que tu n'ai pas pu me sauter dessus ? Désolé de te décevoir ma belle mais ce ne sera pas ce aujourd'hui que tu assouviras tes désirs sexuels.

Elle le regarda comme outrée.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui tripotait tes fesses ! Riposta-t-elle.

Soudain son image apparut dans sa tête. Son postérieur, musclé, sexy. Elle se sentit craqué rien que d'y penser. Elle se mordit la lèvre ce qui ne semblait plaire à Damon.

- Tout d'abord princesse, je suis un vampire. J'ai plus d'années d'expérience que toi côté tripotage et de partie de jambe en l'air, alors ne t'imagine pas que je ne peux pas me contenir. Même si tes fesses me rendent fou je ne vais faire l'erreur de poser mes mains dessus.

- Une erreur ? Murmura-t-elle.

Son sourire avait soudain disparut.

- Alors à chaque fois que tu poses tes mains sur moi tout ce que tu penses c'est que c'est une erreur ?

Damon mit quelques secondes pour réaliser ce qu'il venait de dire, mais durant ce moment d'égarement, Elena s'était retirée du lit et s'était remit sa robe de chambre.

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, voulut-il se rattraper, sortant à son tour du lit pour se poster face à elle.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire ? Demanda-t-elle acerbe.

- Je voulais dire que si je posais mes mains sur toi maintenant alors que tu m'a lancer ce maudit jeu , je ne pourrais me contenir davantage. Et je suis un vampire j'ai une réputation à tenir, se défendit-il.

Cette dernière phrase la fit sourire. Elle fit un pas vers lui, collant son corps au sien.

- alors, essayons, chuchota-t-elle. Essayons de voir à quel point le grand Damon Salvatore peux se maîtriser.

Il ne bougeait plus. C'était comme s'il avait arrêté de respirer durant dix secondes. Elle le défia du regard. Aucun des deux ne se lâchèrent des yeux.

Quand son fameux sourire prit place sur ses douces lèvres, elle savait qu'elle allait s'amuser.

- Augmentons la difficulté si ça te chante. Ça sera plus … amusant, lui susurra-t-il.

Elle ne pu faire aucun geste qu'elle se retrouva comme jeter sur le lit avec une sauvagerie qu'elle ne le connaissait pas.

- Tu l'auras voulu princesse, mais attention, on ne dépasse pas la limite, la prévint-il, debout face à elle.

- Quelle limite ? Murmura-t-elle le souffle court.

Il lui adressa un sourire coquin qu'elle ne connaissait que trop pour simple réponse, puis contre toute attente, il se retrouva allongé sur elle. Son corps au dessus du sien, lui rappela leur première nuit ensemble. À cet instant elle aurait désiré qu'il n'y ai aucun jeu, aucune limite, mais il avait fallu que ce soit le contraire.

Damon colla son front contre le sien. À cette distance, chacun pouvait sentir le souffle de l'autre caresser leur peau. Il ferma les yeux, comme appréciant sa présence. Elle ne le quitta des yeux. Quand il les rouvrit, ce fut sur deux yeux chocolats magnifique dans lesquels il se noya.

Elena lui caressa tendrement la joue, lui adressant un doux sourire. Il le lui renvoya.

Doucement, il s'approcha de son oreille l'électrisant totalement par la faible proximité qui séparait les deux corps.

- Prête à jouer ?

- Plus que prête.

- Alors c'est parti.

- Alors que la partie allait commencer, Elena l'arrêta.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? Lui demanda-t-il.

Elle ne lui répondit pas, à la place, elle se jeta sauvagement sur ses lèvres. Bon dieu que c'était bon ! Cela faisait depuis des lustres qu'elle ne les avaient sentit. Elles étaient toujours aussi douces, toujours si … appétissantes. Damon lui répondit avec plus d'ardeur. Ses mains commencèrent leur exploration. Il lui caressa les hanches, les cuisses, les ramenant contre ses reins. Il sentit la peau dénudée sous ses doigts. Elle ne portait qu'une simple nuisette de nuit qui lui allait à ravir. Il imprima cette image dans sa tête avant de glisser sa langue doucement dans sa bouche. Elle gémit . Un gémissement qui agrandit le désir du vampire. Comment pouvait-il se contenir quand elle faisait des bruit aussi excitant ?

Elle fourragea ses doigts dans sa chevelure noir, le rapprochant à chaque fois un peu plus.

Damon passa un main sous sa nuisette la soulevant. Elle se retrouvait à présent totalement nu à l'exception du fin tissu qui dissimulait son jardin secret. Il lâcha ses lèvres. Chacun reprirent leur respiration, mais il ne s'arrêta pas là. Il continuait tandis que la pauvre Elena était à bout de souffle par le baisé fiévreux enflammé qu'ils venaient d'échanger. Il se préoccupa de son cou, descendant à chaque fois un peu plus bas. Elle sentait qu'elle ne pourrait tenir davantage. Elle avait besoin de lui. Maintenant !

- D-Damon, gémit-elle.

Il sourit contre sa peau, il adorait l'entendre prononcer son nom de cette manière. Il remonta lentement jusqu'à ses lèvres. Il s'en empara aussi bestialement qu'avant. Elle lâcha un long gémissement de plaisir lorsque les deux langues se mirent à valser ensemble. Pendant qu'ils étaient occupés dans leur débat, Elena, en profita pour glisser sa main un peu plus bas. Damon se retrouva sans pantalon, ni caleçon. Comment ne s'en était-il pas rendu compte ?

Il se retrouva rapidement sur le dos, elle à califourchon sur lui. Elle pressa son bassin contre le sien. Il lâcha un grognement de plaisir.

- Maintenant c'est plus amusant, sourit-elle.

- Ele …

Elle lui donna un coup de rein si puissant qu'il laissa échappé un gémissement assez rauque qu'il dû étouffer en se mordant la lèvre. Il se la mordit si violemment, qu'elle se mit à saigner. Elena le tira par les épaules, le rapprochant à lui, et captura ses lèvres. Le sang se mit à couler le long du menton du vampire. Elle se recula pour pouvoir passer lentement, sa langue dessus. Quand leur regard se croisèrent, une simple chose se lisait dans leur regard : _le désir_.

Damon l'embrassa avec autant d'ardeur qu'elle. Elle ne le laissa néanmoins échanger les places, il ne savait comment, mais elle réussissait à le maintenir assis sans bouger. Décidément il la déteste pour ça !

Soudain, Elena se frotta à lui.

- Elena, grogna-t-il.

- Tu ne vois pas d'inconvénient tout de même ? Fit-elle presque vexée.

- Tu …

- Tu n'as pas dis jusqu'à quelle limite Damon, sourit-elle victorieuse.

Pour simple réponse il grogna encore plus fort qu'avant.

- alors toujours partant ?

- Pourquoi je ne le serais pas ? Répondit-il avec une tonalité de voix assez faible.

- Parfait, dans ce cas … nous allons monter d'un cran, lui murmura-t-elle.

Sans qu'il ne s'en était rendu compte, elle ne portait plus rien. À présent tout deux étaient nu, et chacun pouvaient ressentir le désir de l'autre. Damon la maudissait ! Mais quelle dévergondé ! Voilà qu'elle était sur le point de le violer ! Il devait agir . Et vite ! Sinon dieu seul sait ce qui va se passer.

- Elena , gronda-t-il.

Soudain son téléphone sonna, stoppant net l'élan de la jeune fille qui s'apprêtait à l'embrasser de nouveau.

_Ouf ! Sauver par le gong._

Damon s'apprêta à se retirer, mais elle l'en empêcha aussitôt.

- Reste avec moi, se larmoya-t-elle.

- Le téléphone Elena …

mais elle le coupa en scella ses lèvres aux siennes. Le vampire eut tout le mal du monde de s'en détacher.

- C'est peut être important.

- Plus important que moi ?

- Bien sûr que non.

- Alors ne réponds pas ! L'interdit-elle sérieuse.

Il ne put bouger qu'elle se remit sur lui. Bon dieu ! Avait-il vraiment à faire à Elena Gilbert ?

- tu as pris quelque chose ce matin ? Demanda-t-il en se détachant de ses lèvres.

- Vas y insulte moi de drogué tant que tu y es ! S'énerva-t-elle vexée.

Elle se leva du lit, se rhabilla et lui refit face. Il n'avait bougé.

- Vas y tu peux répondre, je ne te gênerais plus.

Sans un mot de plus elle disparut dans la salle de bain où elle s'enferma. Damon soupira. Son téléphone sonna une seconde fois, où il décrocha.

-Allo ?

- Damon, bonjour c'est Carol.

_Merde !_

- oh bonjour Carol.

- Dis moi aurais-tu un moment pour passer au manoir ?

- Passer au manoir ? Hé bien …

- Oui c'est ça laisse moi tomber pour aller batifoler avec une autre qui saura satisfaire ton désir de sexe !

Elena venait de sortir de la salle de bain en hurlant. Mais qu'avait-elle ?

- Je dois te laisser.

Damon raccrocha et se leva vers Elena.

- Tu es sûr que ça va ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

- Bien sûr que ça va tu crois quoi ? Mon mec préfère me jeter pour répondre à son putain de téléphone au lieu de le laisser sonner

Il ne comprenait visiblement pas son comportement, c'est pourquoi il ne put s'empêcher de rire ce qui énerva fortement Elena.

- Il n'y a rien de drôle !

- Oh que si. Voyons Elena tu vois bien comme c'est ridicule. Tu t'énerves pour un rien.

- Pour un rien ? Tu …

elle se tût instantanément. Elle allait en dire trop.

- On se retrouve à la fête ce soir.

Après cette phrase elle s'éloigna de lui, mais il en décida autrement la plaquant contre la porte avant même qu'elle ne l'ai franchi.

- Tu ne vas nul part tant que tu ne me diras pas ce qui t'arrive, dit-il plus sérieusement.

- Et toi tu me lâches ! Tu m'énerves Damon, c'est tout !

- Ce n'est pas une explication ça !

- C'est suffisant. À présent laisse moi tranquille, Caroline m'attend au lycée pour les dernières finitions de la fête.

Il la lâcha à regret. Elle ne lui adressa aucun regard lorsqu'elle sortie de la pièce. Damon ne comprenait sa réaction, mais alors là rien du tout. Il s'en inquiétait vraiment. Que lui arrivait-il ?

Elena se rendit compte de son attitude enfantin quand elle se retrouva seule dans sa chambre.

_Mais quelle idiote !_

Bon, elle s'excuserait ce soir, pour l'instant ce qu'elle devait faire était de s'habiller. Elle attrapa un simple jean et un léger haut ainsi qu'un gilet, avant de filer en bas. Elle ne prit qu'au passage un cookies, puis quitta le manoir.

* * *

Quand elle arriva devant son lycée, elle ne vit aucune trace du véhicule de Caroline. Surprise, elle sortie et se rendit à l'intérieur, où plusieurs élèves décoraient les couloirs. Ce fut dans le gymnase, où la fête aura lieu, qu'elle la trouva occupé à accrocher des banderoles. Trop occupée, elle ne la vit pas tout de suite.

- La déco avance pas mal, commenta Elena.

- Oh tu es là. Super !

Elle descendit de son tabouret et lui sourit amicalement.

- alors le plan fonctionne ? Voulut-elle savoir.

- Si on veux ….

- Comment ça si on veux ? Demanda-t-elle sceptique.

- J'en sais rien. Ce matin … je me suis comportée comme une vrai idiote. Je lui ai crié dessus sans aucune raison alors que … enfin … tu vois … quand je me suis rendu dans sa chambre et que je …

- oh tu la chauffé je comprends, sourit-elle. Allons ! Ne t'inquiète pas. Damon ne peux te faire la tête bien longtemps, il est dingue de toi. Mais une question : pourquoi tu t'es comportée ainsi ?

- J'en sais rien je t'ai dis. J'étais fatiguée et …

- Tu es sûr que ce n'est pas parce que tu n'as plus eu de relations sexuelles depuis un bail ?

- N-Non, bafouilla-t-elle, les joues rougies.

- Oh c'est donc ça ! Je suis vraiment trop forte ! S'exclama-t-elle enjouée.

- C'est pas …

- allons Elena, ne t'enfonces pas plus que tu l'es.

Mal à l'aise, elle ne pipa mot.

- allez j'arrête de te taquiner, rit-elle. Viens nous avons du travail. Tu pourrais commencer par …

le regard de Caroline balaya la salle à la recherche d'un travail à faire à sa meilleure amie. Quand elle eut trouvée, elle reposa son regard sur elle.

- Tu peux aller aider Matt et Rebekah si tu veux.

- Rebekah est là ?

- Merde ! J'ai oublié de te le dire. Je suis vraiment désolée, s'excusa-t-elle confuse.

- Ce n'est rien Caro, la rassura-t-elle.

Elena partie vers eux, tandis que la jolie Forbes retourna à ses occupations. La jeune Mickaelson était de dos, et ne semblait l'avoir vu. C'est pour cela, que, doucement, elle se plaça derrière elle.

- Encore là ? Fit-elle sur un ton lasse, ce qui la fit se retourner.

- Désolé de te décevoir Gilbert . Tu pensais quand même pas que je n'allais jamais revenir, surtout que cette ville c'est chez moi à présent.

Matt à côté, ne dis un mot. Soudain. Deux cris aigus sortirent de la bouche des deux filles, qui, sous les regards des élèves dans la salle qui les fixaient comme si elles étaient folles, se jetèrent dans les bras de l'une de l'autre.

- Tu aurais pu me prévenir de ton arrivée quand même, s'offusqua Elena.

- Je voulais vous faire la surprise, sourit-elle.

- Pour une surprise ça c'est une surprise.

- Bon, les filles je voudrais pas être rabats joies, mais Caroline vous regarde depuis tout à l'heure, et son regard à l'air de dire : bougez vous, intervint Matt.

- On devrait s'y mettre en effet, rit Rebekah.

- Avant qu'elle nous fasse une crise, ajouta Elena.

Les deux amies retrouvées elles se mirent au travail. Depuis quelques temps, Rebekah s'était liée d'amitié avec les filles : Caroline, Elena. Seule Bonnie ne semblait apprécier qu'elle traîne avec elles. Les trois jeunes filles s'étaient dès lors, attachée très rapidement. Qui aurait cru qu'une Mickaelson deviendrait amie avec les filles qu'elle haïssait depuis le début ? Comme quoi rien est impossible. Comme le fait que Caroline sorte avec Klaus. Ce qui avait surpris plus d'un en effet.

Voilà comment se passèrent leur après midi. À préparer la fête. Et, quand tout fut enfin terminée. Les trois amies, se retrouvèrent au manoir Mickaleson pour pouvoir se préparer.

* * *

Caroline était entrain de choisir une robe entre les deux qu'elle avait apporté. Deux robes qui lui ont été offerte par Klaus bien entendu.

Pendant ce temps, Rebekah et Elena étaient installées sur le lit. Un alignement de chaussures étaient étalées au sol. Toutes les deux hésitaient encore, tout comme Caroline, le choix de la paire de chaussures.

- Oh j'en ai marre, se plaignit Rebekah. Il est encore tôt. Parlons de chose intéressante. Elena, fit-elle à son adresse.

- Oui ?

- Caroline m'a raconté que tu t'étais rapprochée de Damon. C'est une excellente chose.

- Merci, remercia-t-elle en rougissant.

- Dis moi. Vous avez déjà couché ensemble ?

- Pardon ?

- Oui tu sais, crac crac boum boum. Avec lui. Avec Damon.

- Quelle question !

- Caroline ! S'exclama Elena.

Elle lui envoya un simple sourire innocente, avant de se concentrer de nouveau sur ses tenues.

- vas y raconte moi. Comment c'était ?

- Rebekah ! Tu as déjà …

- oui je sais ! Mais je veux son avis.

- Les filles ! Grogna-t-elle.

- Faudrait pas la rendre jalouse, la nargua Rebekah.

- Allez raconte ! Tu ne m'as jamais vraiment expliquer. Ah non ! Rajouta-t-elle précipitamment. Attention Bekah ! Elle pourrait se perdre dans la lune pendant ses explications, ria Caroline.

Elena lui tira la langue.

- allez raconte ! S'impatiente la jeune Mickaleson.

- Hé bien … C'était … magique.

- C'est tout ? Fit-elle déçue.

- Et …

- Et ?

- Il prend les commandes au lit, c'est pas juste ! Bouda-t-elle.

- Tu fais la soumise il fais le dominant c'est normal, commenta Caroline.

Rebkah était totalement hilare après cette fameuse révélation. Très rapidement la jeune Forbes la rejoignit. Seule Elena, ne riait pas. Elle croisait simplement les bras attendant que leur fou rire passe.

- arrêtez ! Moi je ne commente pas tes nuit avec Klaus quand tu me racontes !

La concernée aurait pu rougir si elle aurait été encore humaine, ce qui redoubla le fou rire de Rebekah.

- Bon on se prépare, je dois passer prendre Matt, fit Caroline en détournant la conversation.

- Que dirait mon cher frère si …

- la ferme !

Elle continua de rire.

- un vrai dindon cette fille, soupira Caroline.

À l'entente du surnom, elle éclata de rire, se tordant en deux sur le lit. Bientôt, Elena ne put s'empêcher à son tour.

- C'est une vrai épidémie ! S'affola la jolie blonde.

Caroline, à bout d'impatience, s'enferma dans la salle de bain laissant ces deux amies dans leur hilarité. Celles-ci mirent quelques minutes avant de se calmer complétement. Après cela, elles se mirent à leur tour au boulot.

La jeune Forbes fut la première à sortir. Ayant comme thème : le Texas. Elle avait finalement opté pour une chemise blanche et un pantalon noir. Elle portait un gilet de la même couleur ainsi qu'un chapeau de cow-boy sur la tête. Elle avait laissé ses cheveux blonds lâchés qui encadraient son doux visage.

Rebekah et Elena étaient vêtues de la même manière. Seule, la fille Mickaelson s'était faite un jolie tresse sur le côté. Enfin prête les amies, prirent la voiture direction la fête.

* * *

La fête battait à son plein. Plusieurs élèves ainsi que professeur, dansaient sur la piste de danse. Le gymnase était plein à craquer. Les filles durent se frôler un passage pour trouver un endroit adéquate.

- hé bien ça bouge pas mal tout ça.

- Tu viens danser ? Lui proposa Matt.

- Avec plaisir.

Rebekah et son petit ami, disparurent dans la foule bondée. Elena et Caroline se retrouvèrent toutes les deux.

- Bonnie n'est pas là ? Demanda Elena.

- Elle dit qu'elle a beaucoup de travail.

- Du travail ? S'étonna-t-elle.

- C'est ce qu'elle dit, soupira Caroline.

- Elle aurait pu venir.

- Que veux-tu ? On ne la changera pas, elle est si têtue.

Au même instant, un homme entra dans le gymnase. Vêtu de noir complet avec sa veste en cuir, Damon salua Carol qui s'était comme précipitée vers lui.

- Tu as vu le maire ?

- Oui, répondit Caroline amère.

- J'ai l'impression que …

- fais gaffe avec elle, la prévint-elle. Depuis que son mari est mort, elle batifole de bar en bar. Je la vois souvent avec Damon.

Elena se dirigea vers eux, sans rien dire laissant son amie. Quand le vampire la vit, il s'excusa auprès de Carol, et s'éloigna vers une des tables où étaient installées des boissons alcoolisées.

La jeune fille le suivit rapidement et lui attrapa sa main pour le tourner face à elle avant même qu'il ai put se servir.

- Damon je suis désolée, s'excusa-t-elle. Pour ce matin. Je me suis vraiment conduite comme une …

Il la fit taire d'un baisé.

- Je te pardonne, sourit-il façon damonesque.

Elle le rembrassa rapidement heureuse qu'il ne lui en veuille pas, et le tira jusqu'à la piste de danse.

Elle ne lui tourna le dos qu'une seule seconde, il en profita pour se coller contre elle, l'entourant des ses bras. Elle laissa sa tête aller en arrière, et ferma les yeux, profitant de cet instant. Les mains de Damon attrapèrent doucement les siennes, et sans qu'elle ne puisse réagir il l'avait déjà fait tournoyer et ramené à lui, posant ses lèvres sur les siennes.

- Tu es si sexy en cow-boy, lui susurra-t-il dragueur.

Elle lui sourit, et posa ses bras sur ses épaules, perdant ses doigts dans la chevelure de son vampire.

Elle se rapprocha à son tour et déposa tendrement ses lèvres aux siennes. Damon la pressa contre elle, comme si sa vie entière en dépendait. Leur langues se rencontrèrent, valsèrent ,se battirent ensemble . Elle gémit. Quand ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle, leurs regards se croisèrent.

Un regard. Un baisé. Un désir. Et toutes les barrières s'écroulaient.

Tout deux rapprochèrent leur visage lentement, jusqu'à ce que leurs souffles se mêlent entre eux. Ils ne surent vraiment qui avaient commencé. Mais tout deux s'embrassaient à présent à en perdre haleine. Damon l'a fit reculer. Ils sortirent de la piste de danse, et Elena se détacha des lèvres et le tira par la main. Ils quittèrent ensemble le gymnase. Mais à peine sortie, elle se retrouva plaquée contre les casiers. Elle gémit quand il se frotta sauvagement contre elle. Elle sourit. Il sourit. Elle attrapa son visage pour sceller leur lèvre dans un baisé au début tendre mais qui prit une plus grande ampleur. Le baisé devint plus sauvage. Chacun, à travers, exprimèrent la frustration et le manque de l'autre depuis ces derniers jours. Damon lui attrapa les fesses, la soulevant. Elle enroula aussitôt ses jambes autours de sa taille, le pressant davantage à lui.

Bien vite elle ne se retrouva plus contre les casiers en plein couloirs du lycée, mais dans une salle de classe. Elle se retrouva assise sur un bureau plus précisément.

Damon déboutonna, ou plutôt lui arracha sa chemise, où tous les boutons sautèrent.

Elena lui souleva son t-shirt le laissant torse nu. En même temps ils s'attaquèrent au pantalon de l'autre. Très vite, ils ne se retrouvèrent sans rien. Elena eut quelque frisson en ressentant le bois froid du bureau sous ses fesses mais ils disparurent quand Damon l'embrasse et que sans plus attendre, entra en elle.

Ils gémirent à l'unisson. Le vampire commença des mouvements plus rapides, plus sauvage que leur première fois. Elena dû se mordre violemment la lèvre pour ne pas laisser échapper un nouveau gémissement, surtout qu'ils pourraient se faire prendre facilement.

Elle était entrain de faire l'amour avec Damon. Sur un bureau qui plus est. Elle était devenue vraiment dévergondée.

Tous les deux étaient heureux. Ils avaient réussi à tenir une semaine qui a été de la pure torture, sans s'être jeté l'un sur l'autre.

Quand ils arrivèrent ensemble au septième ciel, Elena ne put empêcher le cri s'échapper de sa bouche, mais Damon la fit bientôt taire avec un long baisé. Tout deux gémirent alors dans la bouche de l'autre.

Lorsque le vampire se retira, elle sentit une nouvelle fois ce vide en elle. Mais n'y pensa plus quand sa voix résonna.

- C'est la dernière fois que tu fais ça Elena. La prochaine fois je te tus, la prévint-il en se rhabillant.

Elle rit. Elle descendit du bureau et fit de même. Damon en profita pour promener son regard brulant sur elle, en revanche il fut déçu quand il ne put rien voir.

Elena rit.

- retournons au gymnase avant qu'on ne s'aperçoive de notre absence.

- Quoi déjà ?

- On ne va pas rester enfermer ici éternellement.

- Proposition intéressante, murmura-t-il en collant son corps au sien.

- Damon, le sermonna-t-elle alors qu'il commencer à picorer son cou de baisé brulant.

- Encore dix petites minutes.

Elle lâcha un léger cri de surprise quand il la reposa sur le bureau.

- Damon non, on ne peux pas …

- Tu ne peux pas savoir ce que j'ai dû faire pour me contenir, fit-il en l'embrassant.

- D-Damon , gémit-elle alors qu'il glissait sa langue, taquine le long de son cou

Elena eut beaucoup de mal à le repousser, mais quand ce fut fait, elle lui vola un baisé, puis attrapa sa main pour le tirer à l'extérieur.

- Ce soir je suis toute à toi, lui murmura-t-elle au creux de l'oreille.

- Alors ne tardons pas, dit-il en se précipitant jusqu'à la fête.

La surprise et la stupeur qui se lut sur le visage à cette instant leur coupa net la parole. Le gymnase était vide. Caroline se trouvait au centre de la pièce et ne semblait seule. Bonnie était aussi présente, tout comme Rebekah. Les personnes qui lui surpris le plus fut la présence de Klaus, d'Elijah et de …

- Isaac ? Réussit-elle à prononcer.

- Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ici ?

- Nous allons tout vous expliquer, commença Bonnie en faisant un pas en avant.

- J'espère bien ! S'exclama Damon.

- Tu ne devais pas revenir avant deux jours ? Demanda Elena à l'adresse de Klaus.

- En effet. Mais j'ai terminé mon boulot.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Je suis de retour. Je n'ai plus besoin de quitter Mystic Falls à présent que j'ai tout ce dont j'ai besoin.

- Tu … ne repars pas ? Demanda-t-elle surprise.

- Pas maintenant. À présent nous avons beaucoup à discuter. Oh mais j'allais oublier le plus important.

Tout avaient le regard braqué derrière Elena et Damon. Tout deux ne tardèrent à se retourner à leur tour sur ce qui semblait attirer leur attention.

Une fine silhouette se dessina dans l'obscurité. L'homme fit un pas, et lorsqu'il fut à la vu de tout le monde aucun d'eux ne prononça un mot. Ils ne purent vraiment pas. La jeune Gilbert eut dû mal au début. Tous étaient plus que surpris, que ce soit Bonnie ou Caroline. Chacun n'avaient ouvert la bouche. Mais Elena le fit.

- Stefan ? Murmura-t-elle.

Fin du chapitre 12.

**Voilà voilà pour ce long chapitre ! **

**qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

**La fin du petit jeu entre Damon / Elena, le retour inattendu de Stefan ...**

**J'attends avec impatience votre avis sur ce chapitre ! **

**Je vous embrasse tous et à très bientôt !**

**à suivre !**

**( PS : Désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes que vous ayez trouvées :s )**


	13. Quand tout le monde se rassemble

**Coucou à tous ! **

**Un grand merci pour vos reviews si plaisantes :D Vous êtes super !**

**Et me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre !**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que le précédents ;)**

**N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis ! **

**Bonne lecture ! :D**

Chapitre 13.

_- Stefan ? Murmura-t-elle._

Dans le manoir Salvatore, l'ambiance était pesante. Aucun ne prononçait un mot. Caroline était installée sur le canapé attendant les explications de son vampire ; Bonnie se tenait sur une chaise, se massant les tempes comme si elle essayait d'apaiser un mal de crâne ; Klaus lui se tenait appuyé contre un mur, les bras croisés, le regard perdu ; quand à Damon il ne lâchait du regard l'homme qui a tenté de s'en prendre à Elena et qui a osé tuer des personnes innocentes en plus d'avoir blessé Jérémy. Quand à cette dernière, elle se tenait à part tentant de faire le vide en elle. Stefan se tenait prêt de Isaac ne le lâchant d'une semelle comme s'il craignait qu'il prenne la fuite.

Quand Jérémy entra dans la pièce, il n'ouvra la bouche. Il apporta simplement un médicament pour Bonnie ainsi qu'un verre d'eau, cette dernière le remercia d'un sourire. Le jeune homme se rapprocha ensuite de sa sœur, restant à proximité d'elle. En plus de recevoir le retour inattendu de Stefan, ils avaient en plus apporté ce sorcier.

Entra par la suite Elijah suivit de Rebekah. Il semblait que le frère ai eu une fameuse discutions avec sa jeune sœur vu la mine qu'elle arborait. Elle semblait sans voix. Comme s'il lui avait annoncé une nouvelle surprenante.

Le silence dura ainsi durant un long moment. Personne n'osait vraiment commencer. Elena pensait déjà que Klaus s'était allié à Isaac pour elle ne sait qu'elle raison pourtant la seule chose qu'elle ne comprenait pas était ce que faisait Katherine dans cette histoire. Elle s'était tournée cette question en boucle dans sa tête sans trouver une bonne réponse. Et Stefan dans tout ça ?

Elle se sentait heureuse de le retrouver pourtant elle sentait que quelque chose clochait. Comme si ce n'était pas net. Elle avait le pressentiment qu'elle n'aimera pas du tout ce qui allait suivre. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle ne prenait la parole. Elle continuait de rester dans le doute, dans l'ignorance totale. Elle préférait ainsi. Ou du moins quelques instants le temps de se remettre de la présence de Isaac parmi eux et du retour du jeune Salvatore.

Le sorcier lui ne semblait s'ennuyer. Il lui semblait même qu'il s'amusait. Il tenait le regard vers Damon sans le lâcher. Tous les deux ne bougeaient pas. Seul le sorcier arborait un sourire comme s'il attendait que quelqu'un ose enfin parler pour qu'il ouvre la bouche à son tour. Comme si ce qu'il savait , allait changer grandement la donne.

Quand le silence ce fit insupportable, Caroline fut la première à parler après ces longues minutes de tranquillité.

- On compte rester ainsi longtemps ?

Klaus sentait dans sa voix qu'elle attendait qu'elle lui explique. Elle semblait en colère de ne rien savoir et de rester dans le secret comme la plupart de ses amis présents.

- Vous nous devez des explications , n'ai-je pas raison ?

Stefan croisa le regard de l'originel un bref instant, avant que celui-ci ne se mette à soupirer, ne sachant pas par où vraiment commencer. Depuis quand mettait-il autant de temps pour balancer ce qu'il savait à la figure ? Encore la présence de Caroline qui le mettait dans tout ces états, elle exerçait vraiment un pouvoir phénoménal sur lui.

- Tu as raison , avoua-t-il.

Elle croisa les bras, attendant impatiemment qu'il leur éclaire leur torche à tous présent.

- Quand Caroline et moi nous nous sommes enfin mis ensemble, j'ai réfléchi sur mes choix passés. Je dois avouer que je déteste être faible en avouant mes tords. Mais … j'ai décidé de le faire . Par amour pour toi Caroline.

Celle-ci ouvrit la bouche sans réussir à prononcer quoique ce soit. L'homme qui se tenait face à elle ne pouvait pas être Klaus … si ?

Quand aux autres, ils se posèrent la même question. Était-il possédé ? Il semblerait que oui.

- j'ai voulu me racheter. Auprès de tous. En particulier toi, Elena.

La jeune fille le regarda sans comprendre. Elle se demandait si elle était entrain de rêver où s'il se tenait réellement à quelques pas d'elle.

- Et comment peux-tu te racheter après tout le mal que tu as fais autour de toi ? Demanda-t-elle glaciale.

- J'ai trouvé une solution. C'est pourquoi mon départ et mon retour.

- Tu veux dire que tu es parti … pour ça ? Demanda à son tour Caroline stupéfaite. Tu m'avais dis que tu avais besoin d'obtenir des informations importantes.

- Justement je suis parti pour ça.

- Oh donc tu as trouvé comment je pourrais te pardonner la mort de ma tante et du nombre de fois que tu t'es pris à tout mes amis. C'est ça ? Fit Elena acerbe.

- C'est … ça.

- Je ne te crois pas, répondit-elle avec détermination. Caroline t'a peut être pardonné, je l'ai accepté. Pour elle. Mais moi tu ne m'auras pas si facilement. Ça m'étonnerais que ta fameuse solution me rendra ma tante, termina-t-elle la voix tremblotante.

Elle se souvint alors de cette nuit. Elle se revit la scène où elle avait vu Jenna mourir sous ses propres yeux, impuissante de toute action.

Apercevant qu'elle commençait à trembler, Damon accourut à ses côté et se retrouva en moins d'une seconde face à elle. Il l'a pris dans ses bras, où elle enfouie son visage sur son torse.

Qu'elle aurait voulu qu'il ne soit pas là. Pas aujourd'hui. Elle aurait tellement désiré se trouver seule avec Damon. Enfouie dans la couette, entourée de ses bras protecteur comme à cet instant.

- Elena j'ai la solution, fit la voix de Klaus. Il y a un moyen à tout.

La jeune fille leva la tête vers sa direction, lâchant le vampire qui se trouvait dans ses bras.

- Il n'y a pas de solution.

- Il y en a une. C'est pour cela que Isaac est présent.

- Donc il en fait parti. Super, et maintenant ? Demanda-t-elle aussi froide.

- Pourquoi es-tu là ? Fit Damon qui n'avait encore ouvert la bouche.

- Je suis parti à Denver.

- Denver ? Répéta Jérémy.

- Au même endroit où tu as été envoyé, acquiesça Klaus. Là bas j'ai retrouvé une charmante connaissance que je n'ai revue depuis un moment et qui m'évite constamment.

- Katherine, comprit Elena.

Klaus sourit face à son intelligence et poursuivit.

- Elle semblait terrifiée.

Il lâcha un léger rire en se souvenant la tête qu'elle avait faite quand elle était tombée sur lui .

- Elle a eu peur que je m'en prenne à elle et que je la tue. J'ai donc joué un peu avec elle.

- Quelle genre de jeu ? Demanda Caroline, une pointe de jalousie dans la voix.

- Aucun où tu n'es présente, la rassura-t-il ce qui afficher pas mal d'expression de dégoût sur le visage .

- Ensuite ? Demanda Elena.

- Elle m'a arrêté et m'a fourni … des informations assez intéressantes.

- Quel genre ?

- Voilà la raison de ma présence. Katherine connaissait un jeune sorcier qui connaissait un sort assez surprenant. Et vraiment inimaginable.

- Le sorcier c'est Isaac si j'ai compris.

- Exact _love, _répondit-il à Caroline.

- Quel est le sort ? Demanda Damon.

- Réfléchissez un peu. Je suis sûr que vous trouverez, sourit le sorcier.

- Ne nous fait pas perdre de temps , s'énerva l'ainé des Salvatore.

- Voyons ce serait trop facile sinon, rit-il amusé.

- Isaac ! Gronda à son tour Klaus. Dit leur, lui ordonna-t-il.

- Comme tu voudras, soupira-t-il.

Il existe un sort, commença-t-il. Mais il n'a jamais été utilisé, c'est pour cela qu'il faut être extrêmement prudent. Et puissant. Un sort tel que celui-ci n'est pas sans conséquences. C'est pourquoi, il faut une puissance si forte. Si puissante qu'il effacera tout. Il agira alors, supprimant l' impact majeur qui pourrai subvenir.

- Ça ne nous explique pas lequel il s'agit, continua Caroline agacée.

- Réfléchissez un peu. Vous avez toutes les cartes en main. Vous avez les réponses.

- Attendez , les arrêta Elena qui réfléchissait. Klaus veux se faire pardonner du mal qu'il a causé, il rencontre Katherine qui lui parle d'un sort. Un sort qui n'a jamais été formulé auparavant. Puis l'arrivée de Isaac. Tout est liée, murmura-t-elle.

Elle posa alors son regard sur Klaus puis sur le sorcier.

-Un sort … , répéta-t-elle doucement.

- Elle va trouver, sourit Isaac.

- La ferme ! L'ordonna Damon.

- Mais … c'est impossible.

- Quoi donc ? Demanda Klaus intéressé.

- Tu as dis qu'il y avait une solution …. une solution à tout … Tu m'as dis ça juste après que je t'ai parlé de Jenna.

Elena s'éloigna vers la fenêtre où elle s'approcha. Il faisait noir et seul les lumières des maisons voisines illuminaient. Elle resta quelque seconde à réfléchir, à remettre les pièces dans le bon ordre. Isaac a dit qu'ils avaient les cartes en mains. Mais la réponse … Elle ferma alors les yeux. Elle continua de se concentrer sur tout. Sur chaque mot qu'il avait prononcé. Sur chaque information importante. Sa théorie ne pouvait être correct. C'était … impossible. Mais Klaus avait dis qu'il s'agissait d' un sort surprenant presque inimaginable. Si c'était ça …

Elle se tourna alors vers eux. Isaac souriait toujours, comme s'il était certain qu'elle trouverait seule la réponse. Pourtant elle n'était sûre de rien. Il était peut être possible que ce soit ce genre de sort, mais elle resta tout de même perplexe.

- Elle a trouvé.

Ce n'était pas une question. Il l'affirmait clairement. Comment pouvait-il vraiment être certain qu'elle avait raison ? Mais surtout comment pouvait-il savoir ce qu'elle avait trouvé ?

Chaque personne présente dans la pièce la regardait attentivement. Ils attendaient qu'elle divulgue ce qu'elle pensait. Pourtant l'atmosphère semblait se glacer au fil des secondes plongée dans le silence total.

- le sort , murmura-t-elle.

Elle lança un regard à chacun : Damon, Caroline, Jérémy, Bonnie, Stefan, Rebekah, Elijah, Klaus et … Isaac. Elle resta plus longtemps accroché à ses yeux.

Il semblait confiant. Il semblait certaine que sa réponse était la bonne. C'est donc avec beaucoup de perplexité dans la voix qu'elle annonça.

- le sort … permet de les ramener.

Un grand sourire s'installa sur les lèvres du sorcier, comme s'il était fière d'elle. Elle sut à cet instant qu'elle n'avait eu tord et réalisa à quoi elle était à présent confrontée.

* * *

Après la fameuse révélation, Elena s'était éclipsée dans la cuisine où elle avala un verre d'alcool d'un coup sec. Elle resta là un long moment, seule, jusqu'à l'apparition de Bonnie .

- et toi ? C'est quoi ton rôle dans tout ça ? Demanda-t-elle aussitôt.

- Isaac a dit que c'était un sort puissant. Il a donc besoin de moi . Il est venu chez moi un soir et il m'en a parlé. On en a discuté durant un moment. Puis j'ai fais des recherche des les grimoires de ma grand-mère pour voir s'il n'y avait pas un sort moins … dangereux.

- Comment ça dangereux ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Bonnie ne put répondre que Klaus l'appela dans le salon. Elle s'excusa puis disparut la laissant là. Mais bientôt ce fut au tour d'Isaac de pénétrer dans la pièce.

- Je savais que tu trouverais, sourit-il en ouvrant le frigo et de se prendre une bière.

- Comment tu pouvais le savoir ? Pourquoi moi et pas les autres ?

- Parce que tu ressembles à ta mère.

Cette simple réponse la fit taire instantanément. Elle revit alors la photo que Caroline lui avait donnée le jour où Jérémy s'était retrouvé à l'hôpital. Le doux visage de sa mère, son tendre sourire …

- comment la connais-tu ?

- Une longue histoire, lâcha-t-il en prenant place sur une chaise.

- J'ai besoin de savoir.

- Tu le découvriras Elena. Je te demandes juste d'attendre un peu.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Tellement de question, ricana-t-il.

- C'est ma mère. J'ai le droit de savoir d'où tu la connais.

- Miranda , lâcha-t-il dans un souffle. Ta mère était une personne unique. Je l'appréciais beaucoup. Tellement douce, si gentille. Et ton père … un homme extraordinaire qui adorait son travail. Il était tellement passionné par ce qu'il faisait que ça devenait contagieux. Ça te donnait envie de connaître davantage sur la médecine, c'était … magnifique.

- Co …

- je ne peux te dire d'où je les connais Elena. Mais ce que je peux te dire en revanche c'est que c'était des personnes qui ne méritaient de mourir. Pas maintenant. Pas en laissant leurs deux enfants seuls, orphelins de parents.

- D'où les connais-tu, répéta-t-elle fermement.

- Tu es vraiment têtue, rit-il.

- J'ai besoin de savoir Isaac. D'où tu les connais ? Depuis quand ? Et pourquoi as-tu pu t'en prendre à des gens innocentes ?

- La réponse a ta dernière question est : je n'ai rien fais.

- Comment ça tu n'as rien fais ? Je croyais que Damon se tenait à l'intérieur comme tout mes amis. Je pensais avoir perdu la seule part de moi qui me rendait heureuse. Je pensais l'avoir perdu lui, termina-t-elle les yeux brillants.

- Elena , je suis vraiment désolé de ce qui s'est passé , fit-il sincère. Mais je te jure que je n'ai rien à voir dans l'incendie causé au Grill.

- Alors … si ce n'est pas toi … qui est-ce ?

- J'aimerais le savoir autant que toi.

- J'aimerais savoir une chose.

- Laquelle ?

- Pourquoi, lorsque Klaus s'est rendu a Denver, Katherine lui a-t-elle parlé de ce sort ? C'est insensé.

- Elle a dit qu'elle possédait des informations qui l'intéresseraient, comme il te la dit, et qu'elle ne les lui fourniraient uniquement si il lui rendait sa liberté.

Mais il n'a été si naïf. Il savait qu'elle pouvait le tromper. C'est alors qu'elle lui a proposé d'aller voir ça avec une sorcière. Il est allé en voir une. Une qu'il connaissait depuis de longues années et qui est restée fidèle. Klaus n'accorde sa promesse a grand monde, mais il lui a accordé à la sorcière. C'est comme ça qu'il a su qu'elle disait vrai.

- Donc … il a fait un marché avec elle. Le sort en échange de sa liberté, comprit Elena.

- Exact.

- Et d'où la connais-tu ?

- Comme je te l'ai dis c'est une longue histoire.

- Pourquoi t'abstins-tu de me répondre ?

- Parce que ce n'est simplement pas le moment.

- Et quand pourrais-je savoir qui es-tu réellement ?

- Quand nous l'aurons retrouvé.

- Mais qui ?

- Katherine.

* * *

- Que fait encore cette garce dans cette histoire ? Je pensais qu'elle avait obtenue ce qu'elle souhaitait, s'emporta Damon.

- Elle m'a berné, répondit Klaus, la mâchoire crispée.

- Oh donc il n'y a pas de sort qui ramène les morts dans ce cas ?

- Il y en a un. Seulement elle m'a fourni le mauvais.

- Comment ça le mauvais ? Quel sortilège t'a-t-elle fourni ?

- Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait ses sources quand elle me la donné après que je lui ai posé la question si c'était le bon.

- Le sortilège consistait à ramener les morts. Mais pas n'importe lesquels, expliqua Bonnie.

- Comment ça ? Demanda Elena.

- J'ai étudié le sort pas à pas. Je l'ai décortiqué , j'ai fais plusieurs recherches. Celui qu'elle nous a donné permet simplement de ramener un vampire.

- Quoi ? C'est quoi cette histoire encore ? S'énerva Damon.

- C'est-à dire ? Fit la jeune Gilbert.

- Elle nous a donné le sortilège pour ressusciter Mickaël.

Le silence s'installa alors de nouveau. Caroline prit la main de Klaus dans la sienne, la serrant ce qui le détendit légèrement.

- Mais pourquoi voudrait-elle le réveiller ? Surtout après tout ça ? Demanda Elena.

- Je te rappelle que c'est elle même qui la réveillé, fit Jérémy qui se souvint de l'avoir accompagnée.

- Le réveiller pour le tuer. Pour s'en débarrasser, rappela Damon.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi elle voudrait le faire revenir. Et comment cela se fait-il qu'il y ai un sort pour ressusciter Mickaël ? Demanda à son tour Caroline.

- Le sort permet de réveiller un vampire. Qui fut puissant. Il en fait parti.

- Donc ça veux dire que si ça aurait été n'importe lequel des originels , commença Jérémy.

- on aurait pu les faire revenir. Mais uniquement un, conclut Bonnie.

- Ça devient vraiment du n'importe quoi cette histoire, fit remarquer Damon.

- Tu l'as dis, répondit Elena, en se laissant tomber sur le canapé près de lui.

Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule ne remarquant pas le regard de Stefan sur elle.

Il aurait dû se douter que son frère et elle allaient se rapprocher bien plus que ce qu'ils étaient déjà. Pourtant il continuait d'espérer pour qu'elle revienne à lui.

- qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Rien pour l'instant. Vous devriez aller vous reposer. Demain nous commencerons les recherches concernant Katherine, conclut tranquillement Elijah qui n'avait rien dit depuis.

Tout le monde aimait cette idée. Chacun retournèrent chez eux prenant un repos bien mérité. Elena ne bougea du canapé. Elle se trouvait seule dans la pièce. Stefan était rapidement parti avec Klaus laissant son frère et la jeune fille seule.

* * *

Damon arriva avec deux verres dans la main, il lui en tendit un qu'elle prit, le remerciant. Il reprit place près d'elle, passant un bras sur ses épaules, où elle vint se blottir. Elle posa ses pieds sur le canapé, restant collée au vampire, qui lui caressait tendrement les cheveux.

- Tu penses que ça va marcher ? demanda-t-elle

- Probablement.

- Tu imagines ? Tout ce que j'ai perdu … mes parents, Jenna …

elle leva la tête vers lui.

- même John.

- Et Isobel ?

- Je ne pense pas qu'elle souhaiterait revenir. Elle semblait … vouloir en terminer au plus vite, répondit-elle, se souvenant de son suicide commit devant elle.

Damon lui caressa alors la joue qui la fit frissonner.

- Tu en penses quoi de tout ça ? Lui demanda-t-il.

- C'est une excellente nouvelle. Pourtant … je ne sais pas si … je crains que tout ceci ne soit que foutaise. Je n'ai pas envie de me réjouir pour qu'ensuite cela ne fonctionne pas et que je me sois faites de faux espoirs.

Damon posa son regard sur son verre, le tournant dans sa main.

- et toi ? Murmura-t-elle. Tu aimerais récupérer tout ce que tu as perdu ?

Il hocha la tête d'en avant en arrière.

- Ma mère.

- Comment était-elle ? Demanda-t-elle faiblement. Stefan ne m'en a jamais vraiment parlé. Pour ne pas dire jamais.

- Une femme magnifique. Une femme qui n'avait peur de rien. Elle était … elle rependait la joie autour d'elle. Quand elle souriait , elle avait quelque chose dans le regard qui te faisait frissonner tellement c'était … intense. Elle semblait magique. Je pensais qu'elle pouvait tout faire. Qu'elle était surhumaine comme si rien ne pouvait l'atteindre à part la joie. Je ne l'ai jamais vu triste. Elle est restée forte toute sa vie même quand mon père se mettait à la battre.

- J'aurais voulu la connaître.

Quand le vampire posa son regard sur elle, ce fut sur deux yeux chocolats rassurants qu'il tomba. Elle lui sourit tendrement , lui retirant une mèche de ses yeux.

- Je suis sûr qu'elle pourrait revenir.

- Tu es certaine ?

- J'en suis sûr .

Elle croyait en ça. Elle croyait à cette possibilité. Même si elle restait dans l'incertitude concernant le sort, une part d'elle la poussait à y croire. Elle savait combien il en avait souffert quand sa mère est décédée. Elle aurait tellement voulu combler ce vide dans son cœur. Vide qu'elle ne pouvait remplir. Il avait besoin de la présence d'une mère qu'il n'avait plus depuis l'âge de seize ans. Elle savait qu'elle lui manquait, comme ses parents lui manquaient tout autant. Elle voulait que ça fonctionne. Revoir ses parents, sa tante Jenna, John … et pouvoir connaître la mère des deux frères Salvatore.

- Je suis sûr qu'elle t'aurait adoré si elle t'aurait connu, lui sourit Damon.

Touchée, Elena lui sourit en retour. Doucement, il se pencha vers son visage et emprisonna ses lèvres des siennes. Le baisé était tendre, doux , tout en gardant cette petite étincelle de danger, ce qui le différencier de Stefan.

- Tu devrais aller te reposer, lui conseilla le vampire.

- Pas sans toi.

Soupirant, il la prit dans ses bras avant de se lever sous la grande surprise de la jeune fille qui lâcha un léger cri. Quand il fut sur pied, elle lui sourit tout en lui caressant sa joue et scella ses lèvres aux siennes. Damon la monta rapidement dans la chambre.

Quand il la posa sur le lit, Elena le tira aussitôt vers elle. Leur deux corps furent collés et la jeune fille souriait.

- Je t'avais promis que ce soir je serais toute à toi, lui murmura-t-elle avant de l'embrasser.

Fin du chapitre 13.

**Voilà voilà ! **

******J'espère que vous n'avez eu trop de mal à comprendre, j'avais plein d'idées en tête et j'avais peur que je ne fasse trop compliquée.**

**en tout cas, J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plut. **

**qu'avez-vous pensez du sortilège ?**

**Les parents d'Elena ainsi que Jenna et John reviendront-ils ?**

** et la mère de Damon et Stefan ?**

**J'attends avec impatience votre impression sur ce nouveau chapitre ;)**

**gros bisous à tous et à bientôt ! **

**à suivre !**


	14. Agitation au manoir

**Bonjour / Bonsoir !**

**Oui je sais ça fait un bon moment que je n'ai rien publié mais j'ai eu beaucoup beaucoup de boulot, je devais absolument réviser. **

**Presque un mois quand même :o Je suis horrible ! Bon j'ai eu des moments de repos j'ai continué à écrire mais pas poursuivit ce chapitre :s **

**Mais ne pas paniquer, je suis de retour ! et avec un tout nouveau chapitre ! :D**

**Bon j'espère qu'il vous plaira, et comme d'habitude j'attends avec impatience vos impressions :D**

**Bonne lecture !**

**( Un graaannd merciii à tout ceux qui me les ont donné pour le précédent chapitre ! :D )**

Chapitre 14.

Et encore une journée en leur compagnie ! Ça faisait quoi ? Dix minutes qu'ils étaient arrivés qu'elle avait déjà envie de leur crier dessus pour qu'ils déguerpissent sur le champs. Non mais sérieusement. Que diriez-vous, vous, si un petit troupeau se ramenait chez vous et agissait comme si tout ce vous possédez leurs appartenaient ? Vous auriez eu la même pensée et les mêmes envies. Une envie de meurtre de les voir toucher, prendre en main ce que vous détenez, l'envie de leurs arracher leurs tête et de les balancer par la fenêtre. Ou mieux encore les jeter aux chiens qui, elle en était sûre, s'amuseraient avec.

Il ne faudrait abuser tout de même ! Ils se ramenaient à huit heure du matin; elle avait dû se faire tirer du lit par Damon qui avait dû la jeter sous la douche alors qu'elle n'était encore consciente et qu'elle avait rouspeté comme quoi elle voulait dormir ; elle avait dû se changer rapidement et se sécher les cheveux pour pouvoir prendre tranquillement son petit-déjeuner. Sauf que c'était tout sauf tranquille. Ils étaient arrivés tellement tôt qu'elle n'avait rien mangé. Pas même une bouchée de pain, rien.

Ce qu'elle devait faire c'était rester assise et sans bouger, ce qu'elle n'avait appréciée surtout lorsque l'on sait à quel point Elena Gilbert pouvait têtue. Personne ne voulait lui dire quoique ce soit. Depuis leur arrivée, Klaus, Elijah, Rebekah, Stefan et même Damon s'étaient mis autours d'une table à lire des feuilles et des feuilles, dont elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elles contenaient. Elle était assise sagement auprès de Caroline, ne lâchant des yeux le petit groupe rassemblé, se retenant de se lever et de se planter devant eux pour les pousser à lui dire ce dont ils mijotaient. Son amie, elle, ne semblait s'en soucier guère, et se limaient tranquillement les ongles comme si la situation dans laquelle, tous se trouvait ne la tracassait pas tant que ça. Elle aussi avait perdu des êtres chers. Son père ; sa tante avec qui elle avait détenu une forte relation basée sur la confiance ainsi que sa grand-mère qui lui manquait encore atrocement malgré qu'elle le cache bien depuis l'enterrement qui avait eu lieu il y a de cela huit mois. Ne pensait-elle pas à la possibilité de les faire revenir ? À condition que le sort marche bien entendu et qu'ils aient retrouvé Katherine.

Sa patience avait ses limites. Limites qui fut franchi et qui la poussa donc à se lever pour les rejoindre. Ce n'était des feuilles qu'elle trouva sur la table, enfin en partie. La plupart de ce qui avait été des cartes; des cartes de plusieurs États. Plusieurs lieux étaient barré par plusieurs petites croix rouges.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-elle en attrapant une feuille volante qui contenaient des centaines de chiffres.

- Le prélèvement de carte de notre cher Petrova, lui répondit Klaus qui ne releva pas sa présence auprès d'eux bien trop occupé à regarder la carte en compagnie de Damon.

- Tout ce qu'elle s'est offert durant ces derniers mois, ajouta Stefan qui n'avait encore pipé mot et qui se concentrait sur d'autres prélèvements bancaires.

- Et où avez-vous eu ça ? Demanda-t-elle sceptique.

- J'ai des contacts _sweetheart_ n'oublie pas.

Elena ne rajouta rien. Rebekah regardait les différents lieux où Katherine avaient pu se trouver rien qu'en lisant l'endroit où elle a fait ses achats.

- hé bien Katherine laisse bien des traces derrière elle, fit remarquer la jeune Mickaelson. Je pensais qu'elle effaçait tout.

- Il se trouve que non , fit Stefan.

- Et vous avez une idée où elle pourrait se trouver ? Demanda Elena.

- Paris ; Londres ; New York ; Tokyo ; dans les îles , je n'en sais rien. Elle ne reste jamais longtemps sur place, elle change constamment, répondit Damon.

- Tu n'as vraiment aucune idée ? Tu la connais pourtant assez pour connaître ses habitudes , fit Rebekah.

- Peut être mais je ne suis pas devin pour connaître sa destination présente, grogna-t-il en colère. Va plutôt demander à Mary Popins ou au Magicien d'Oz.

- Comment veux-tu qu'ils me répondent alors qu'ils sont occupés sur des bouquins de sortilèges depuis tout à l'heure ? S'énerva-t-elle en retour.

- Ça suffit ! Les sermonna Elijah. Concentrez-vous plutôt.

- Oui papa, répondit-elle dans un sourire mauvais.

Son frère la fusilla du regard avant de poursuivre les recherches. Rebekah souffla mais s'y remit aussi tout comme Damon.

- Vous n'avez pas un petit creux ?

- Bekah , siffla Elijah entre ses dents.

- Laisse, ricana Klaus.

- Mais te rends-tu compte qu'elle ne fait que manger ?

- Je suis un vampire, se défendit-elle.

- Moi aussi et ce n'est pas une raison.

- Stefan, l'appela l'originel cessant la dispute entre son frère et sa sœur. Pourrais-tu aller chercher des poches de sang ?

Ce dernier acquiesça de la tête et s'éloigna vers la cave. Elena le suivit des yeux un court instant avant de le rejoindre.

* * *

Elle le retrouva en bas, ouvrant le congélateur. Il attrapa quelques poches puis le referma. Quand il se tourna, elle se trouvait sur le pas de la porte et lui adressa un doux sourire.

- Nous n'avons eu le temps de discuter depuis ton arrivé.

- Nous avons beaucoup de travail.

Ils se regardèrent durant quelques secondes jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne se poste devant lui. Et lui caressa alors tendrement la joue. Le vampire ferma les yeux comme s'il voulait apprécier la douceur de ses doigts sur sa peau. Quand il les rouvrit, il tomba sur son regard si tendre et chaleureux. Soudain, elle le prit dans ses bras par sa grande surprise et grand plaisir.

- Tu m'as manqué Stefan, murmura-t-elle.

- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué Elena.

Lorsqu'elle se sépara de lui, elle continuait de lui sourire.

- Je voulais savoir, commença-t-elle. Tu étais au courent de cette histoire ? Avant ton départ.

- Il m'en a parlé la veille.

- Et tu es partis pour ça , murmura-t-elle, comprenant à présent tout.

- Quand il m'a avoué pour ce sortilège je n'ai pas hésité un seul instant et je lui ai proposé mon aide.

- C'est toi qui … mais …

- Il l'aurait fait de toute manière, je l'ai juste devancé .

- Oh je vois.

Stefan s'avança à son tour près d'elle.

- Elena.

Elle leva de nouveau les yeux sur lui alors qu'elle les avait baissés.

- Je te promets, je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour que tout cela fonctionne.

Les yeux brillants, elle ne sut vraiment si ce n'était qu'un rêve ou la réalité. Stefan était partit pour elle. Pour trouver ce sort. Et elle ? Qu'avait-elle fait ? Elle avait demandé à Damon de ne plus parler de lui sauf s'il désirait en parler. Elle s'est comportée sur égoïstement. Elle qui pensait que c'était encore pour que Klaus le rendent encore plus mauvais ; pour le remettre à tuer . Elle s'était trompée sur toute la ligne et à présent elle s'en voulait atrocement.

- Stef … , dit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Ce dernier la prit aussitôt dans ses bras où elle éclata soudain en sanglot. Il lui caressa tendrement les cheveux lui murmurant que tout allait bien se passer. Elle s'accrocha alors plus fortement à lui comme pour le supplier de lui pardonner.

Damon décida d'aller jeter un coup d'œil quand il se rendit compte que aucun des deux ne remontaient. Inquiet, il descendit les marches mais s'arrêta quand il entendit les sanglots d'Elena. Il avança doucement et resta caché près de la porte à regarder la scène face à ses yeux.

Elle était dos à lui , alors qu'il apercevait clairement le visage de son frère dirigé vers sa direction. Lorsque ce dernier se rendit compte de la présence de Damon, celui-ci se plaça devant la porte. Stefan lâcha Elena qui se sécha ses larmes puis suivit le regard de son ex et tomba sur la silhouette du vampire. Le frère cadet des Salvatore la contourna pour quitter la pièce laissant ainsi son frère et la jeune fille.

Elena tendit la main vers sa direction le priant de s'avancer, ce qu'il fit. Il l'attrapa et aussitôt elle se blottie contre lui. Elle lâcha soudain un soupir de bien être sentant la chaleur de son torse qui la réconfortait amplement.

Aucun des deux ne prononça un mot. Elena apprécia la présence du vampire, tandis que lui avait le regard fixé sur un point invisible.

Néanmoins ils ne restèrent longtemps ainsi. Il fut le premier à la lâcher.

- Remontons, nous devons retrouver Katherine.

Sur ces dernières paroles il remonta la laissant à présent seule. Surprise par son attitude, elle pensa que ce n'était dû qu'au fruit de la fatigue. Un léger sourire au coin prit place sur ses lèvres. Quand elle trouvera un temps où Damon sera libéré des tâches, elle s'occupera de lui personnellement.

* * *

Dans le salon tous se trouvaient au même endroit quand elle remonta. Les deux frères avaient repris leur place initiale ainsi que leur travail. Elena rejoignit une seconde fois Caroline sur le canapé et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de sa meilleure amie. La suite de la matinée se poursuivit ainsi. Les deux jeunes filles à s'ennuyer ; les autres vampires à trouver la trace de Katherine et les sorciers à lire des livres de sortilèges que lui faisait découvrir Isaac à Bonnie.

Quand soudain …

- ça y est ! S'écria Klaus fier.

- Quoi qu'est-ce qui a ? se releva aussitôt Caroline qui s'était assoupie faisant sursauter par la même occasion Elena qui se trouvait dans le même état qu'elle.

- Damon a trouvé !

- Quoi ? ! s'exclama Elena qui tomba soudain à la renverse et se cogna contre la table basse.

Damon et Stefan qui s'apprêtaient à l'aider, furent coupée par la jeune fille qui se releva aussitôt. Elle se précipita vers eux se tenant sa tête douloureuse mais ne laissant rien paraître pour autant. Elle fut rejointe par Caroline qui arriva à toute vitesse derrière elle.

- Où est-elle ? Vous l'avez retrouvée ? Demanda cette dernière.

- Elle se trouve à Paris, répondit Damon.

- Bien maintenant qu'on sait où elle se trouve, on devrait partir le plus vite possible, conseilla Caroline.

- Non toi tu restes ici _love_.

- Quoi ?! Ah non Klaus ! Il est hors de question que tu me fasses une fois de plus attendre ! Et puis on parle de Paris là !

_- Sweetheart_ nous n'allons là bas pour le shopping, soupira-t-il.

- Je te rappelle que tu m'avais promis un voyage à Paris.

- En effet mais je n'avais pensé que ce serait dans ce genre de situation.

- Je refuse de rester ici alors que je pourrais aider.

- Je pense que la meilleure solution est que vous toutes vous restez ici pendant que …

- pendant que quoi ? Oh y en a marre Klaus. Je refuse de rester ici tu m'as comprise ?

- Tu crois ça ? Ricana-t-il plus amusé qu'autre chose.

- Oh oui j'y crois, fit-elle sur un ton de défi se rapprochant de lui jusqu'à être totalement collé à lui.

Ils se défièrent ainsi quelques instant du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il ne lui vole un baisé, mais cela ne l'amadoua pas plus que ça. Elle le repoussa en colère , le fusillant du regard.

- Damon, Isaac et moi nous irons. Stefan je veux que tu restes ici et que tu me la surveilles.

- Pardon ?! S'exclama-t-elle. Pour qui tu te prends pour décider à ma place ?

- J'ai pris ma décision Caroline. Tu ne me feras pas changer d'avis, termina-t-il en s'éloignant.

- Alors je viens .

- Elena non !

- Voilà que Damon s'y met aussi ! S'énerva la jeune Forbes. Ça suffit ! Si elle veux venir et moi aussi personne ne nous en empêchera.

- Ne m'oblige pas à vous attacher toutes les deux, menaça Klaus en revenant sur ses pas.

- Ouah ! Les menaces du grand méchant Klaus. Boouh j'ai peur.

- Caroline !

- Elle a raison , rajouta Elena.

- Stop ! On arrête tout ! Toi barbie tu fais ce que Klaus te dis et tu la boucles toi Elena tu peux dire tout ce qui te chante mais je te jure que je ne te laisserais mettre en pieds hors de cette ville, s'énerva Damon.

- Oh et c'est toi qui va me dire de la boucler ? Riposta Caroline.

- Mais Damon, voulut protester la jolie brune.

- Oh on se calme ! S'interposa Elijah.

- Bouclez là un peu !

- Toi la seconde barbie on ta pas causé !

- Toi non plus le batard !

En moins d'une seconde Rebekah se retrouva avec un pieu en plein estomac face à un Damon fulminant qui fut éloigné de plusieurs pas par Stefan et Elijah.

- Vous vous rendez compte que tout ceci n'est qu'enfantillage ?! S'énerva ce dernier. Pendant que vous vous disputez Katherine doit avoir déjà quitter la France à l'heure qu'il est.

- Il a raison, fit Bonnie en arrivant suivit par Isaac. Nous devons faire vite.

- Que proposes-tu de faire en attendant ? Demanda Rebekah en retirant le pieu.

- Nous allons faire ce que Klaus à dit.

- Quoi ?! S'exclama Caroline. Mais tu es malade ?!

- Ça suffit_ love_, soupira-t-il lasse.

- Et qu'allons-nous faire pendant qu'ils disparaissent une fois de plus ?

- Rien.

- Comment ça rien ? Vous nous forcez à Elena et moi de rester le cul assit pendant que vous jouez à Batman et Robin ? Non mais vous avez perdu la tête ou quoi ?!

- Caroline tu as des tas d'activités à faire. Vide toi la tête. Passe du bon temps avec Elena.

- Ah parce que en plus tu ne seras pas là non plus ?

- Si mais je dois m'entraîner à maîtriser la magie. Isaac m'a fourni plusieurs bouquins de sortilèges assez puissant à exercer. Il faut que je sois prête quand nous l'aurons.

- C'est pas vrai, souffla Caroline à bout.

- Tu as peut être une meilleure solution barbie ?

- Partir avec vous.

- C'est ça, ricana Klaus.

- Oh ! Vous allez arrêter oui ?! Vous vous foutez du monde ou quoi ?! Si vous voulez partir préparez vous il ne faut surtout pas perdre de temps, plus vite vous partez, plus vite vous retrouverez cette garce de Katherine et plus vite nous aurons le sortilège.

- Rebekah à raison. Arrêtez de perdre du temps, rajouta Elijah.

Sur ces dernières paroles, Klaus s'assit sur le canapé, tandis que Damon monta à l'étage. Isaac, Rebekah et Elijah ramassèrent tout le désordre sur les tables, aidés par Stefan. Caroline, regardait de mauvais œil son copain trop remonté contre lui. Quand à Elena elle ne perdit du temps à suivre Damon à l'étage.

* * *

Elle le trouva dans sa chambre, sortant plusieurs affaires de son armoire, les rangeant au fur et à mesure dans un sac de voyage. Elle s'avança jusqu'au lit où elle s'assit. Au moment où il se rapprochait avec deux trois tee shirt, elle le rattrapa par la main avant qu'il ne reparte chercher d'autres affaires. Elle se remit sur pied. Le fit pivoter afin de l'asseoir à son tour sur le matelas. Dans une douce étreinte elle lui caressa ses cheveux noirs. Elle se mit ensuite à califourchon sur lui, pressant son corps contre le sien, croisant son regard azur.

- Elena, commença-t-il mais il fut coupé par le doigt de la jeune fille qui se posa sur ses lèvres.

- Tu es bien trop tendu Damon.

Elle passa ses mains sur le haut du vampire lui caressant sa musculature à travers le fin tissu, son souffle caressant doucement son oreille. Elle passèrent ensuite sur ses épaules lui faisant un léger massage. Ses lèvres se posèrent alors sur son cou qu'elle commença à parsemer de tendre baisé. Ses mains s'arrêtèrent et les descendit un peu plus bas. En moins deux secondes son tee shirt lui fut retiré et valsé au sol. Son visage séparé de quelques millimètre à peine, il pouvait clairement sentir son doux parfum de lilas.

- Détends toi, lui murmura-t-elle.

Ses mains attrapèrent la boucle de sa ceinture et commença à la défaire. Mais avant même que la boucle ne fut débouclé, elle se retrouva prisonnière sous le corps du vampire qui la couvait d'un regard meurtri.

- N'essaie pas de m'avoir Elena.

- Mais de quoi tu parles ?

- Tu le sais très bien. Ma décision a été prise bien avant que je ne trouve où était Katherine, et elle n'a pas changé.

Elena le repoussa en colère et se remit sur pied.

- ça y est tu recommences ! Tu ne pourrais pas pour une fois Damon me laisser faire mes propres choix ? C'est si compliqué pour toi ? J'en ai marre de devoir toujours t'écouter toi ou Stefan, jamais vous ne m'avez demandé ce que moi je voulais vraiment. Les décisions c'était vous qui les preniez pas moi. Comment tu veux que je me sente après ça ? Il n'y a que vous dans l'histoire. Mais moi je suis quoi dans tout ça ? Mais j'en ai marre Damon, tu peux le comprendre ça ?

- Je fais ça pour te garder en vie Elena ! Répondit-il d'un ton élevé. Je refuse que tu te jettes la tête la première dans le précipice.

- Quand c'est moi qui m'inquiète pour toi ça t'importe peu, mais quand c'est toi ça c'est une autre histoire !

- Mais bordel Elena tu ne vois donc pas ?! Ce qui m'importe c'est que tu restes en vie ! Donc oui je saute le premier pour la simple raison que je refuse de te perdre !

Toute la colère de la jeune fille semblait s'évanouir soudain. Elle n'arrivait à prononcer quoique ce soit, mais quand elle le voulut, il en avait pas terminé.

- Et ce voyage je le ferais seul avec Klaus et Isaac. Tu resteras avec Stefan ici et peut être que tu te rendras compte qu'il te manque quelque chose.

Elle sentait que son cœur avait arrêté de battre . C'était clairement un coup de poignard qu'elle venait de recevoir par de simple mot qui voulait pourtant tout dire.

- Tu plaisantes ?

Ces deux petits mots avaient été prononcés sur un ton amusé qui trahissait la nervosité.

- quand Stefan est partis Elena j'ai été présent. Encore une fois. Tu as …

- tu veux dire que je t'ai sauté dans les bras parce qu'il était partis ?  
J'y crois pas, lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle bien trop énervé par son attitude. Tu crois sincèrement que je suis ce genre de fille Damon ?

- Ce n'est pas …

- ce que tu voulais dire ? Acheva-t-elle. Non bien sûr. Putain Damon c'est moi qui l'ai quitté !

- Les morceaux ce sont brisés mais ce sont vite recollés Elena. Ouvre les yeux, Stefan a toujours et seras toujours celui que tu choisiras.

- C'est faux ! C'était une époque mais c'est différent à présent.

- Je pars avec Klaus comme cela tu pourras voir que j'ai raison.

- Non mais quel culot ! Tu veux me quitter tout simplement parce que je refusais tes avances à l'époque et que je t'ai toujours répondu qu'il n'y en avait que pour Stefan ?

- Tu l'aimes Elena ! Tu l'aimes et tu l'aimeras toujours. Toi même tu me l'as dis.

- Mais c'est différent ! répéta-t-elle en criant. Tout a changé ! Tu me dis que je n'ouvre les yeux mais tu es le premier à le faire !

- Rien a changé ! Ça se répète ! Stefan est partis une fois. Il y a eu une autre fois. Ça tourne en rond. La première fois tu t'es remise avec ! Tu l'aimais encore même après qu'il soit parti.

- Mais je ne ressens plus rien Damon !

- C'est faux.

- Comment tu peux le savoir ?!

- Parce que ça toujours été comme ça et ça le sera toujours. Ça ne changera pas.

- Pourquoi tu me fais ça ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix faible tremblotante.

- Parce que je t'aime Elena.

- Si tu m'aimes autant que tu me le dis, alors ne fais pas ça, le supplia-t-elle.

- J'ai déjà amplement souffert de te voir avec mon frère Elena, je préfère en finir moi même avant que tu ne le fasses.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fais penser que je vais le faire ?

Le vampire attrapa son tee shirt au sol qu'il renfila, prit son sac sans lui répondre et s'éloignait jusqu'à la porte.

- Damon réponds moi ! Hurla-t-elle en le rattrapant en le tournant vers elle.

- Mais parce que tu l'aimes Elena ! Répondit-il sur le même ton.

- C'est fini et tu le sais !

- Rien est terminé.

Sur ces mots il commença à s'éloigner ne prétend attention aux appels incessants de la jeune fille. Lorsqu'il arrivait en bas, Klaus et Isaac étaient prêt et n'attendaient que lui.

- Damon ! Reviens ici !

Il n'écoutait. Il s'éloignait. L'originel avait déjà embrassé Caroline est s'installait déjà dans le véhicule tout comme Isaac. Damon ouvrit la portière et envoya valser son sac dans le coffre.

- Je t'interdis de partir comme ça Damon tu m'entends ?!

Celui-ci tourna la tête vers son frère. Dans un simple regard ils se comprirent et le vampire monta dans le véhicule avant même qu'elle n'ai eu le temps de s'avancer dans l'allée.

La voiture démarra. Il n'entendit que les appels incessants d'Elena à son encontre. Le véhicule recula sur la route. La jeune fille commençait déjà à courir vers eux. Mais le quatre quatre de Klaus avait déjà commencée à rouler.

Elena s'arrêta en plein milieu de la route, là où ils étaient partis. Elle les regardaient s'éloigner. Quand ils disparurent de son champ de vision, ce fut le coup fatal. Les larmes qui perlaient aux coins de ses yeux coulèrent alors sur ses yeux. La force qu'exerçaient ses jambes ne furent qu'un beau souvenir. Sa vision se troubla alors. Sa tête lui tourna atrocement. Mais avant même qu'elle ne s'écroule au sol, Stefan l'avait déjà rattrapé.

Fin du chapitre 14.

**Voilà voilà, c'est la fin de ce chapitre. qu'en avez vous donc pensé ? **

**hé oui c'est Damon qui a quitté Elena pas l'inverse ^^ Mais ne vous inquiétez pas notre jolie héroïne à plus d'un tour dans son sac ;)**

**que va-t-il donc ce passer ? **

**Vont-ils retrouver Katherine à Paris ou sera-t-elle déjà partie ? **

**Et Elena ? que va-t-elle faire ? **

**Toutes les réponse dans le prochain chapitre ! :P**

**Comme je vous l'ai dis j'attends avec impatience vos impressions :D **

**Je vous embrasse et à très bientôt !**

**à suivre !**

**( PS : je tenterais de publier le prochain pas trop en retard ;) mais je ne promets rien )**


	15. Recherche et Bonne Nouvelle

Salut ! Me revoilà avec un tout nouveau chapitre. un grand désolé ( de nouveaux pour le retard ).

Je voulais aussi vous remercier à tout ceux qui m'ont donné leur avis sur le précédent :D

ainsi qu'aux anonymes : **_Jolieplante_** et_** sosso :)**_

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et comme d'habitude j'attends votre avis .

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Chapitre 15.

_Mais avant même qu'elle ne s'écroule au sol, Stefan l'avait déjà rattrapé._

**Deux jours après.**

Assise sur le canapé de sa résidence, son regard chocolat fixait un point invisible devant elle sans jamais les détourner. Son visage était impassible, aucune émotion ne se lisait sur son visage. Tristesse ? Détresse ? Colère ? On ne put savoir ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir à cet instant.

Elle était restée là assise sans rien faire, ou dire. Elle n'avait même pas envie de sortir. Toute envie de distraction, de sourire avait littéralement disparu. Aucune expression restait accrochée sur son visage.

Elle se sentait vide. Vide de vie, d'espoir. Elle avait l'impression que son cœur avait été arraché brutalement ne ressentant qu'une douloureuse brûlure au niveau de la poitrine. Elle n'avait plus envie de rien.

Comment avait-il pu lui faire ça ? Pourquoi pensait-il qu'elle ressentait encore quelque chose pour Stefan ? Elle l'avait aimé, certes. À présent tous ses sentiments étaient juste différents. Elle tient encore énormément à lui , mais de là à éprouver un quelconque amour envers lui de nouveau ? C'est juste … impossible.

Dans la cuisine Jérémy se trouvait avec Alaric. Celui-ci avait été tenu au courent des derniers évènements produits il y a deux jours. Il n'avait simplement pas pu être présent pour la simple raison qu'il n'avait été tenu au courent. Comment cela se fait-il ? Demandez à Damon lui et lui seul sait pourquoi.

- Elle a mangé quelque chose ? Demanda le professeur d'histoire.

- Rien depuis qu'il est parti.

- Stefan est au courent ?

- Je l'ai prévenu tout à l'heure, Caroline va venir la voir.

- Et Bonnie ?

Elle passera dans la journée.

Les deux garçons regardèrent Elena qui n'avait bougé d'un pouce depuis qu'elle s'était levée. Et encore, rien qu'en apercevant ses cernes noirs, ils pouvaient clairement voir qu'elle n'avait pas dormi.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

- Je n'en sais rien Jérémy. Je ne sais pas quoi faire.

- On ne peux pas essayer de l'appeler pour qu'il se ramène ?

- Tu sais bien que non.

- Alors quoi ? On va attendre qu'Elena meurt de faim et de fatigue pour qu'il se décide enfin ?

- Tu m'as dit que Caroline venait cet après-midi, peut être qu'elle réussira à lui retrouver le sourire.

- Ça m'étonnerais. Je ne l'ai jamais vu plus heureuse que lorsqu'elle est avec Damon. Il a un impact tellement puissant sur elle que ça devient vraiment incroyable.

- Elle peux toujours essayer.

Au même moment la sonnerie de l'entrée retentit. Jérémy posa sa tasse de café et alla ouvrir à la porte. Ce fut une jolie blonde qu'il trouva. Elle le salua rapidement et pénétra dans la maison. Elle trouva immédiatement sa meilleure amie sur le canapé qui n'émit un seul mouvement lors de son arrivée.

Caroline vint s'asseoir sur la table base face à elle, et se pencha vers son amie.

- Salut Elena. Dis moi ça te dirais de sortir un peu ? Lui proposa-t-elle.

La jeune fille posa son regard sur la jeune Forbes, sans prononcer quoique ce soit.

- Ils ont rénové le Mystic Grill, ça te dis d'y aller ? Il paraît qu'il est encore plus fabuleux qu'avant. Il y a une piste de danse , un bar encore plus grand que le précédent et du billard , termina-t-elle dans un sourire, sachant que la jeune brunette adorait y jouer. Allez viens je suis sûr qu'on va bien s'amuser, dit-elle en la tirant par la main et la levant du canapé.

* * *

Les deux amies se mirent à une table plus à l'écart. Caroline lui faisait remarquer à quel point le Mystic Grill avait changé. Elle trouvait qu'il y avait toujours cette bonne ambiance qu'elle aimait. Mais Elena ne lui esquissa qu'un minuscule, tout petit sourire qui aurait pu passer inaperçu si la jolie blonde ne l'avait regardé à cet instant.

Elle commanda deux salade pour toutes les deux ainsi que le menu spécial d'aujourd'hui : des sushis. Elle n'avait pas hésité et s'était jetée dessus dès qu'elle l'eut lu en grand près du bar où se tenait Matt.

Quand elles eurent leurs plats, Caroline lui parla de Tyler qui continuait de la harceler à présent que Klaus était parti puis de l'arrivée inattendu de son cousin en ville, histoire de parler d'autre chose que de leur départ.

Mais elle remarqua rapidement que sa meilleure amie ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille et fixait intensément son assiette, remuant une petite tomate dans tous les sens.

- Je sais que tu détestes être mises à l'écart, mais nous ne pouvons faire grand chose.

Elena ne lui répondit pas. Elle n'avait pas même la force d'émettre un moindre son. Caroline posa sa main sur celle de sa meilleure amie, lui adressant un tendre sourire de compassion.

- allez ma belle, je refuse de te laisser sombrer dans la déprime. Je veux te voir sourire, rire . T'amuser comme avant.

- Je n'ai pas la tête à ça Caro'.

- Tu n'as pas même mangé , s'offusqua-t-elle presque vexée.

- Je n'ai pas faim.

- Oh si tu vas manger. Je refuse de te laisser aussi mourir de faim.

- Ce n'est pas ….

- Taratata ! Allez Elena, tu ne vas pas gaspiller une si bonne nourriture.

Elle se mit à battre des cils. La jeune brunette ne fit pas amadouée pour autant, mais réussie néanmoins a afficher un sourire qu'elle tenta de dissimuler, mais cela ne passa inaperçu pour notre jolie Caroline qui avait le regard fixé sur elle.

Celle-ci fut réjouie d'en avoir revu un sur son visage. Ne serait-ce qu'un seul.

- S'il te plait. Si tu ne le fais pas pour moi, ni pour toi, fais le au moins pour Jérémy. Il s'inquiète pour toi Elena.

Cette dernière la regarda un instant puis le reporta sur son assiette. Elle avait raison. Elle ne devait se laisser abattre ainsi. Elle devait continuer, foncer, quitte à pleurer après, mais elle refusait de tomber malade .

C'est hésitante, qu'elle piqua une feuille de salade et la fourra dans sa bouche. Caroline sourit puis poursuivit son repas, rassurée.

* * *

Paris. La belle et merveilleuse capitale de la France. C'était tout simplement magnifique. Isaac resta a regarder la tour Eiffel, fasciné. Près de lui, Klaus, regardait ses nombreux messages. Il devait en avoir au moins une centaine provenant de la même et unique personne : Caroline. Il soupira. Elle lui répétait sans cesse qu'il devait être prudent, d'être bien couvert, qu'il devait vite revenir à moins qu'il préférait qu'elle se fasse séduire par un autre homme . Bref, tout un blabla qu'il se serait bien passé. Il rangea ensuite son téléphone et se tourna vers Damon, ses fameuses lunettes de soleil noir sur le nez, à regarder autour de lui comme s'il espérait croiser cette sale garce de Katherine.

- Ce n'est pas ici qu'on la trouvera, informa Klaus.

- Bien, et où penses-tu trouver cette salope ? Qu'on lui prenne ce fichu sort et qu'on se casse ici.

- Elle doit probablement se trouver dans les environs à guetter, sortir s'amuser, tuer, faire du shopping. Je te pensais plus intelligent Damon, railla Klaus.

Celui-ci le foudroya du regard.

- écoute, tu veux te faire pardonner auprès d'Elena pour te racheter de toutes tes erreurs passées, ok. Mais remue toi ! Je ne compte rester ici indéfiniment. Plus vite on la trouvera, plus vite on se cassera et plus vite je serais saoul.

Klaus ne fit aucun commentaire puis ressortie son téléphone, composa un numéro rapide et appela.

- Où es-tu ? …

Il raccrocha en moins d'une seconde et lança un regard triomphant en direction du Salvatore.

- allons y.

- Qui viens-tu d'appeler là ? Demanda-t-il n'ayant eu le temps d'écouter.

- Tu verras bien.

Ils montèrent tous en voiture, ne perdant un seul instant. Rapidement, ils arrivèrent dans une rue plutôt déserte. En apercevant ce quartier sombre, Damon devina qu'ils ne se trouvaient dans un lieu chicos.

Face à eux se trouvait un bar assez délabré : **La Molinette**.

Klaus passa devant Isaac et Damon, pénétrant dans ce lieux plutôt sordide.

La décoration était affreuse. On aurait dit que quelqu'un avait fait brûler une mauvaise cuisine. Néanmoins Damon ne fit aucun commentaire. Son moral se trouvait à zéro et à cet instant il aurait désiré disparaître quand il aperçu qui se tenait à quelque mètre de lui dans un mini short et une chemise blanche et des talons de six centimètres.

- Tu es en retard, fit-elle remarquer à Klaus.

- Un Mickaelson n'est jamais en retard .

Le regard bleu de la jolie rousse se posa sur les deux autres qui accompagnait l'originel.

- Damon, salua-t-elle froidement.

- Emma, répondit-il en retour sur le même ton de voix.

- Vous vous connaissez ? demanda Isaac incrédule.

- Plus que tu ne peux le croire, sourit-elle dans un rictus.

Elle détourna ses yeux océans pour les reposer sur Klaus qui la fixait.

- Tu vas être content , fit-elle en se plaçant derrière le bar. Figure toi que Jackson a pu obtenir des informations sur ta petite brune.

- Quelles informations ?

- Attendez une petite minute, les coupa Damon brusquement. Tu as demandé de l'aide à cette …

- Attention à ce que tu vas dire , le menaça Emma.

- Je me demande encore pourquoi tu ne t'entends avec Katherine.

- La ferme ! Cracha-t-elle.

- Oh j'allais oublier, c'est parce qu'elle t'a piégé.

Folle de rage elle se jeta sur lui, mais Damon l'esquiva de justesse.

- Toujours aussi lente, se moqua-t-il.

Elle tenta une nouvelle fois. Elle ne reçut que le mur en pleine face. Elle l'entendit rire derrière elle, mais avant même de lui faire payer, Klaus lui barra la route.

- On a plus le temps de jouer au chat et à la souris Emma. Donne moi ces foutus info qu'on la retrouve vite.

- Bien, lâcha-t-elle en revenant sur ses pas. Mais tout d'abord je propose un marché.

- On a pas le temps !

- Alors je n'ai pas le temps de te dire ce que je sais, poursuivit-elle en regardant ses ongles impeccablement vernis.

- Emma, grogna-t-il en colère.

- Un marché Klaus, c'est tout ce que je demande.

- Bien qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Katherine.

- Pourquoi ?

- C'est mon affaire, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Écoute, tu veux ce fichu sort que tu me baratines depuis que tu as découvert son existence. Elle est à ta portée. Je t'indique l'endroit où se trouve la chère Katherine Petrova tu récupères ainsi ce que tu souhaites en échange tu me la laisse.

Klaus médita ses paroles durant quelques secondes jusqu'à ce qu'il accepte.

- Parfait ! S'exclama-t-elle en se frottant les mains.

Elle se dirigea vers une porte près du bar où elle disparut. En moins d'une seconde elle revint avec un petit sac noir. Elle en sortie plusieurs pieux ainsi que de la verveine et une carte des lieux de Paris.

- Tu es bien équipée pour un vampire, fit remarquer Isaac.

- J'ai peut être un sorcier qui m'accompagne ce n'est pas pour autant que je ne peux prendre mes précautions. Des vampires grouillent dans les parages chaque jours alors oui je m'équipe.

- Tu sais t'en servir au moins ?

Emma foudroya Damon du regard puis déplia la carte.

- On est là, dit-elle en désignant leur position actuelle. Katherine s'est rendue dans la matinée sur les Champs Elysée, puis elle a passé sa matinée là bas jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne parte par cette ruelle là, expliqua-t-elle tout en montrant du doigt.

- Comment tu sais tout ça ? Demanda Isaac.

- Jackson est sur les lieux. Ainsi que Jenny. Ça fait des semaines que je la suis à la trace, expliqua-t-elle. Je sais où elle se rend chaque jour, qui elle fréquente, et où elle vit.

- Et c'est maintenant que tu nous le dis ?! s'énerva Damon.

- Oh on se calme tête à claque .

- Vaux mieux tard que jamais, rajouta Isaac qui reçut un regard noir de l'ainé des Salvatore.

- Bien allons y nous ne devons perdre du temps, dit Klaus.

* * *

- Elena est-ce que ça va ? Demanda Caroline derrière la porte des toilettes.

- Oui … je crois, répondit-elle la voix faible.

Elle entendit la chasse tirée, l'eau du robinet couler, puis la porte s'ouvrir sur une Elena aussi pâle que le manteau qu'elle portait.

- Tu ne voudrais pas qu'on aille voir Mérédith ? Lui conseilla-t-elle. Tu n'as pas l'air bien.

- Non ça va … ça va passer, la rassura-t-elle faiblement.

Après leur repas Caroline avait conduit Elena sur la piste de danse , seulement celle-ci en quelques minutes, sa tête lui tournait affreusement, et des nausées la prirent de court. En moins d'une seconde elle s'était précipitée dans les toilettes rejetant tout ce qu'elle avait avalé.

- Ils ont changé de cuisinier ou quoi ? S'énerva Caroline. Où est Matt ? On vient pour déjeuner et voilà qu'ils nous rendent malade.

- Ce n'est pas …

- si ça vaux la peine ! Tu vas voir, je vais m'y rendre sur le champ. Vas t'asseoir, et surtout ne bouges pas, je reviens.

Avant même qu'elle n'ai pu l'en empêcher Caroline se dirigeait déjà droit en direction des cuisines. Elena soupira, puis doucement s'assied à la table la plus proche. Elle avait un mauvais goût en bouche ce qui lui remonta l'envie de vomir. Néanmoins elle se le refusa et tenta de respirer doucement tout en pensant à autre chose qui pourrait lui faire oublier son état.

Elle vit un homme âgé d'une quarantaine d'années du nom de Rayan , il avait des cheveux bruns presque blancs, et portait un énorme tablier blanc autour de sa taille ainsi qu'une toque de cuisinier. Il sortie suivit de près par Caroline qui l'insultait de tous les noms. L'homme ne lui prêtait guère attention, il ouvrit un des placards en dessous du bar et sortie une bouteille d'eau puis disparut de nouveau en cuisine toujours suivit par la jeune blonde qui ne le lâchait d'une semelle.

Ce fut quelques minutes plus tard qu'elle revint aussi furieuse qu'elle était partie puis s'assied face à Elena qui continuait de se forcer à respirer doucement et lentement.

- Quel abruti ! Oh mais c'est la dernière fois que l'on mange ici je te le dis. Je vais faire circuler des papiers, accrocher des affiches dans les rues. Il va se faire virer par le patron . Ils devront le remplacer et cette fois je m'occuperais personnellement à ce que le prochain qui prennent les fourneaux soit excellent.

C'en était trop. Elena se releva brusquement et partie une nouvelle fois en courant jusqu'au toilette.

C'était certain. Caroline allait commettre un meurtre avec cet incompétent cuisinier.

Elle l'attendit devant la porte durant quelques minutes. Elena en ressortie toujours aussi blanche ce qui n'arrangeait rien.

- Il faut absolument te conduire à l'hôpital ! Tu imagines un peu que tu as pu avaler un microbe ?! Je suis certaine qu'il ne se lave pas même les mains. Ah le cochon !

Elena faillit éclater de rire mais le goût qu'elle avait encore en bouche la dégoutât aussitôt.

- Je n'ais pas …

- oh si tu y vas . Je t'y conduis même si je dois le faire par la peau des fesses.

En moins de trois minutes Elena fut tirée hors du Grill et installée en voiture. Caroline démarra en trombe tout en insultant le cuisinier tout le long du trajet.

Même lorsqu'elles furent arrivées et que Mérédith eut installé la jeune Gilbert dans une pièce, elle ne s'arrêta pas. Ce fut tellement lourd que le médecin dû la faire attendre dans la salle d'attente. Celle-ci faisait les cents pas tout en lâchant ces douces paroles.

Quand à Elena elle resta un bon moment assise se laissant examiner par Mérédith. Celle-ci disparut à son tour la laissant seule. Cela mit quelques minutes , minutes qu'elle trouvait interminable, pour la réapparition de la jeune femme des feuilles en mains.

- Tu peux déjà rassurer Caroline que ce n'est pas la nourriture qui m'a rendu malade comme ça elle s'arrêtera d'insulter toute seul le cuisinier.

- Ça c'est sûr elle sera rassurée, lui sourit-elle. Tu as raison en revanche Elena, ce n'est pas la nourriture qui te mets dans cet état. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que tu as avalé rassure toi.

- Alors c'est quoi ? demanda-t-elle perdu.

Elle ne comprenait rien et la regardait sans comprendre. Mérédith regarda les feuilles qu'elle tenait dans les mains comme pour se rassurer que ce sont de bons résultats puis …

- Tu es enceintes , Elena .

Fin du chapitre 15.

Voilààà ! :D alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Elena enceinte ( c'était trop tentant ^^) . comment va réagir Caroline ? Et Damon quand il l'apprendra ? Ahaha !

J'espère sincèrement que cela vous a plus, et que vous n'hésiterez pas à me donner votre avis.

Je les attends avec impatience :)

Je vous embrasse et à bientôt !

à suivre !

**( J'allais oublier ^^ : vous me donnez votre avis et je ferais tout pour le publier la semaine prochaine, je ne saurais le jour, vous verrez bien ;) )**


	16. Le Plan d'Elena

**Coucou ! me revoilà avec mon seizième chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaise ;)**

**surtout n'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions cela me motive énormément !**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

Chapitre 16.

_Tu es enceintes , Elena ._

Ces mots se mirent à résonner dans sa tête des centaines de fois. Enceinte. Elle parlait bien d'un bébé, là, dans son ventre ? Ce ne pouvait être possible. C'était tout simplement impossible. Elle se le répétait plusieurs fois. Ce n'était qu'une simple erreur médicale. Elle ne le pouvait pas, ça ne se pouvait pas.

Enceinte. Elle avait désiré être mère. Elle l'y avait songé plus d'une fois. Même lorsqu'elle était enfant elle répétait sans cesse à sa propre mère à qu'elle point elle le souhaitait. Quand elle apercevait ces petites créatures, si fragiles, si pures, la sensation de le prendre dans ses bras c'était tellement beau. Elle en rêvait. Mais cette idée c'était éloigné au fil du temps, surtout depuis sa rencontre avec Stefan et surtout lorsqu'elle s'était rendue compte dans qu'elle univers elle vivait. Un monde de vampire. Comment son bébé pourrait vivre, grandir avec un tel danger ? C'est pourquoi elle se l'était opté bien vite de la tête.

Combien de fois l'avait-elle souhaité ? Combien de fois avait-elle regardé les petits vêtements pour bébé lorsqu'elle se trouvait dans ce rayon par inadvertance ? Combien de fois avait-elle rêvé d'avoir un ventre arrondi tout en sentant ce petit naître qui grandissait en elle ?

Combien de fois avait-elle rêver de fonder une famille ?

Elle aurait pu pleurer de joie à cet instant. Mais l'information n'avait atteint complétement son cerveau et sa mâchoire serait tombée sous le coup de la surprise, si cela aurait été le cas.

_Enceinte …_

- C'est celui de Damon n'est-ce pas ? Demanda doucement le médecin.

Enceinte. Bébé. Damon. Cette fois-ci tout était clair.

- Je suis enceinte, répéta-t-elle comme si elle ne le croyait pas. Mais … mais comment est-ce possible ?

- Je l'ignore totalement .

Sa main se posa sur son ventre. Elle s'imaginait déjà comment ce bébé grandirait à l'intérieur d'elle. Ce n'était pas un rêve au contraire c'était réel pourtant elle n'arrivait pas à le croire.

- Tu es d'une semaine Elena, l'informa Mérédith.

La jeune fille commença à caresser doucement l'endroit où il se trouvait. Elle sentie doucement deux perles humides lui rouler sur ses deux joues. Elle était enceinte de Damon. Elle allait être mère . Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa profiter pleinement de cet instant.

* * *

- C'est bien le style de Katherine ça : le luxe dans toute sa splendeur , comme si elle ne pouvait s'en passer.

- Toi non plus tu ne le peux, ajouta Damon à la rouquine qui les accompagnait.

- Peut être mais je ne me paye pas sans arrêt des hôtels cinq étoiles, riposta-t-elle.

- C'est sûr tu serais ruinée si ce serait le cas, plaisanta-t-il.

- Mais j'aurais au moins toujours un pieu en main pour pouvoir te le planter dans le cœur, siffla-t-elle hargneuse.

- Arrêtez , les ordonna Klaus de mauvaise humeur.

La petite bande se trouvait face à un immense hôtel de plusieurs étages. La façade blanche fascina Isaac qui n'avait jamais vu un immeuble aussi intact. Durant tout le trajet jusque là, Damon et Emma ne s'étaient arrêtés de se lancer des pics ce qui commençait à fatiguer lourdement Klaus qui se prenait en main pour ne pas leur arracher la tête à chacun.

- Maintenant que nous y sommes je suis sûr que tu n'as pas la moindre idée de la chambre où elle se trouve, railla-t-il.

Le silence de la jeune fille sur ce que disait Damon en disait long. Klaus failli la tuer sur place. Il se jeta sur elle et la plaqua contre un mur, sa main autour de son cou la pressant.

- Tu avais dis que tu savais où elle se trouvait. Tu disais que tu savais exactement tout sur elle. À présent que nous sommes ici , tu ignores totalement dans qu'elle chambre elle se trouve.

- K-Klaus j-je …

- si tu m'as piégé Emma …

- je ne t-t'ai pas p-piégé, le coupa-t-elle.

- Alors où est-elle ? Hurla-t-il soudain fou de rage.

- J-Je l-l'ignore.

Sous le coup de la colère il la balança contre les poubelles à quelques mètres de là. Heureusement pour lui les rues étaient désertes à cet heure de la journée sinon il aurait dû tuer chaque personne ayant été témoin de la scène.

- Trouve là ! Ramène là moi ! Je veux ce sortilège ! Si tu ne le fais pas ce sera ton cœur que je lui laisserais.

Emma se massa la gorge et acquiesça de la tête. Dans un regard, Damon, Isaac et elle pénétrèrent dans l'hôtel pendant que Klaus disparut dans l'air en quête d'une victime sur laquelle il pourrait défouler sa colère.

* * *

Dans le manoir des Salvatore, Elena se trouvait installée sur le canapé en compagnie de ses deux meilleures amies : Caroline et Bonnie. Stefan étant sorti plus tôt dans la matinée chassé, elles purent ainsi discuter sans encombre.

La jeune fille leur avait toujours rien dis. Lors de sa sortie de l'hôpital, elle avait rassuré son amie avec un léger sourire. Celle-ci avait rapidement compris qu'elle lui expliquerait plus tard.

Et c'est là où elle se trouvait aujourd'hui. Bonnie venait à peine d'arriver. Après un verre de sang pour les deux vampires et un verre d'eau pour la petite sorcière, elles s'étaient installées dans le grand salon de la résidence.

Elena réfléchissait comment leur annoncer la nouvelle, Caroline attendait que son téléphone arrête une bonne fois pour toute de sonner et la jeune métisse regardait encore le gros grimoire que lui avait donné Isaac.

Ce sorcier avait beau l'air terrifiant sous son apparence de dur à cuir il n'en était pas moins intelligent. Au fil des jours, malgré elle, les deux jeunes gens s'étaient assez rapprochés . Lorsqu'il se mettait à bosser plus rien ne pouvait l'atteindre. Il était tellement concentré dans ce qu'il faisait qu'il oubliait tout le reste. La magie le rendait fort, et il adorait apprendre de nouveaux sortilèges chaque jour. Il n'hésitait jamais à partir en quête de nouveaux livres chez de vieux amis. Bonnie l'admirait pour la ténacité qu'il avait à toujours foncer malgré les embûches qui se présentaient face à lui.

Ses deux amies totalement perdu dans leurs songes, la jolie blonde se releva à la recherche d'une seconde poche de sang. Quand elle revint aucune des deux n'avaient bougé.

- Tu ne nous as toujours pas dis ce que Mérédith t'a dis, fit-elle remarquer à l'adresse de la jeune Gilbert pour briser ce long silence.

Bonnie laissa son grimoire de côté et se concentra sur ses deux meilleures amies. Toutes les deux étaient à présent prête à recevoir ses explications. Elena regarda ses doigts se tortiller durant quelques seconde le temps de formuler la phrase dans sa tête puis …

- Je suis enceinte.

Leur réaction était parfaitement ce dont elle avait pensé. Surprise. Une énorme surprise pour ne pas dire un choc pour elles.

- Tu veux dire … un bébé ? Demanda Caroline comme si elle ne le croyait toujours pas.

Elle acquiesça de la tête.

- Oh mon dieu …

Elle savait bien qu'elle faisait tout pour bloquer le cri de joie de franchir ses lèvres rosées. Ça se voyait clairement. Quand à Bonnie, elle semblait totalement sous le choc.

- Tu vas être maman , lui sourit-elle heureuse. Tu te rends comptes Elena, un bébé. Un bébé dans ton ventre c'est tellement …

- Magique, termina la jeune sorcière.

- Comment c'est possible ? Je pensais que les vampire ne pouvait procréer.

Personne ne rajouta quoique ce soit. Elles se mirent à penser du comment du pourquoi.

- Il est de Damon ?

- Évidemment que oui Caroline. Il n'y a que lui dont elle est restée depuis le départ de Stefan … n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Bonnie soudain plus hésitante.

- Bien sûr que oui, répondit Elena presque indigner de savoir qu'elle pensait qu'elle aurait pu voir un autre homme. C'est son enfant. Penses-tu sincèrement que je pourrais aller voir ailleurs ?

- Excuse moi, s'en voulut-elle aussitôt. C'est juste … qu'il ne faut rater aucune hypothèse.

- Elle est enceinte Bonnie. On s'en fout de comment elle a pu tomber enceinte d'un vampire. Ce qui compte c'est l'enfant qui est entrain de grandir en elle, c'est le présent.

- Mais il doit y avoir une raison. Tu ne voudrais pas savoir le pourquoi Elena ?

- Écoutez , ce qui m'importe aujourd'hui c'est ce bébé et Damon. Plus rien ne compte. J'ai reçu ce que j'ai toujours souhaité je refuse de tout perdre.

- Mais Elena … , commença la jeune Forbes.

- Je l'attendrais, la coupa-t-elle en parlant du vampire. Quand il reviendra ce sera la dernière fois qu'il m'échappera.

- Pourquoi attendre ? Demanda Caroline avec ténacité.

La jeune fille regarda son amie comme si ce qu'elle disait n'était que charabia. Elle se sentait beaucoup plus fatiguée depuis quelque jours et son cerveau refusait de fonctionner correctement.

- Retrouvons le.

- Quoi ?! S'exclama Bonnie. Mais tu as perdu la tête ou quoi ?! Klaus …

- Klaus a dis de rester mais monsieur ne sera celui qui me dira quoi faire, ni ou aller. Je fais ce que je veux. Et je refuse de voir Elena déprimer à cause de cet abruti de Salvatore qui ignore totalement ce qu'il vient de faire. Alors le temps qu'ils se ramènent tous son état aura empiré.

- Il n'en n'ont que pour quelque jour, ils seront probablement là avant la fin de la semaine.

- C'est beaucoup trop long.

- Ce sera encore plus long si tu devais prendre un avion pour Paris. Ouvre les yeux Caroline le temps que vous les retrouvaient ils devraient être de retour.

- On les trouvera avant.

- Ne tombe pas tête baissée Caro'.

- Les filles, les filles, les coupa Elena. Caroline a raison Bonnie.

- Mais …

- Je refuse le laisser s'en aller comme ça. Je refuse de le perdre lui. Alors je pars. Caroline peux partir avec moi mais si tu n'en es pas capable tu peux encore rester.

Bonnie ferma les yeux et prit sa tête dans ses mains totalement désespéré par leur décision.

- Je ne changerais pas d'avis n'essaie pas de m'en dissuader.

- Bien et si nous partons qu'allons-nous faire de Stefan ?

- Partir sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, répondit Caroline en haussant les épaules.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, dit Elena pas si convaincue.

- Tu penses à quoi ?

Pour simple réponse la jeune fille leur sourit, d'un de ses sourires bien différent de ceux qu'elle arbore toujours, un qui leur fit froid dans le dos.

* * *

- Je commence à en avoir ras le bol . Ça fait des heures qu'on tourne en rond.

- Arrête de te plaindre Damon, le gronda Emma.

- Ne me dis pas qu'après toutes ces années je ne t'ai pas manqué ? Dit-il dans son fameux sourire damonesque qui le qualifiait si bien.

- Ce n'est plus le cas, répondit-elle ne lui accordant aucun regard , ouvrant une unième porte et de regarder à l'intérieur avant de la refermer.

- Ça signifie que ce fut le cas ?

- C'était il y a bien longtemps. Avant tout cela.

- Voyons Emmy tu ne va pas m'en vouloir après tout ce temps.

Elle se tourna brusquement face à lui le regard empli de colère.

- Tu étais si naïf à l'époque, tu l'es toujours autant. Tu ne changeras jamais.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

- Parce que je le sais tu l'as toujours été.

- C'est faux ! S'exclama-t-il presque vexé.

- Et Katherine ? Tu croyais quoi ? Une si belle femme, si parfaite qui se tape les deux frères Salvatore et qui juste après les transforment . Il faut dire que tu avais frappé fort dans ce temps là.

- C'était une énorme erreur.

- Et celle de m'avoir abandonné après qu'elle ait été soit disant ''tuée'' ? Ce n'était une erreur je présume. Toi qui ne pensais qu'à ta propre petite personne et à ton cul tu as osé m'abandonner. Moi Damon !

- C'était la pire de toutes mes erreurs Emma.

- Il a fallut que Klaus vienne à moi pour que tu t'en veuilles , est-ce que tu t'en rends simplement compte ?

- Je m'en suis toujours voulu, avoua-t-il.

- C'est faux ! Il n'y avait que toi ! Quand tu pensais que Katherine était morte tu as tout laissé derrière toi pour plonger tête baissée dans la noirceur qui s'est rapidement abritée dans ton cœur. Tu as même menacé ton propre frère de lui pourrir son existence . Tu as tout quitté ! Tu as abandonné ton humanité à cause de cette chienne de Pétrova que tu croyais être fidèle à ses promesses. Tu t'es lourdement trompé.

Puis sans un mot elle s'éloigna le plus possible de lui ouvrant, fermant des portes. Damon n'avait même plus la force de se battre contre elle, d'essayer de lui parler, il ne voulait pas. Il était fatigué de tout cela ce qu'il souhaitait était de trouver Katherine et de lui briser le cou afin de récupérer le sort pour partir d'ici au plus vite. Seulement une part de lui souhaitait se rattraper envers cette femme qui était jadis la seule qui avait compté pour lui avant toutes ces histoires qui lui ont tout enlevé.

À grand pas il la rejoignit. Aucun des deux ne prirent la parole par la suite. Ils montèrent jusqu'au huitième étage où il retrouvèrent Isaac qui sortit d'une des chambres.

- Vous devriez venir, leur conseilla-t-il.

En quelques enjambées ils arrivèrent dans une splendide suite aux couleurs chaudes et agréables. Le lit était encore défait ce qui montrait bien que la femme de ménage n'était encore passée. Damon pénétra dans la salle de bain près de l'entrée, ne vit rien, puis s'avança jusqu'au centre de la pièce. Aucune valise ne trainait, ni aucune affaires. Rien. Aucun signe de Katherine.

- Damon, l'appela Isaac.

Celui-ci se tourna. Le regard du sorcier était posé sur une table basse près du canapé. En moins de deux secondes Emma s'y dirigea et attrapa le bout de papier qui y était posée.

_Attrapez moi si vous le pouvez. _

_Katherine._

- La garce ! S'écria-t-elle en écrasant la feuille dans ses mains. Elle était au courent qu'on la cherchait.

- Parfait, soupira Damon. Et maintenant ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

À bout de nerf, Emma balança la table contre le mur.

- On reste ici, dit Klaus en pénétrant dans la pièce suivit de près par un homme et une femme.

- Super voilà Tarzan et Jane .

- Oh la ferme Salvatore ! Cracha l'homme.

- Jackson, Jenny. Ça fait un bail dites moi.

- La dernière fois que l'on s'est vu ce fut le jour où tu avais fini par me tuer, tu as la mémoire bien courte , se moqua la jeune femme.

Jackson avait une carrure assez imposante, plus que Isaac. Ces cheveux blonds faisaient ressortir la couleur verte de ses yeux et sa mâchoire carrée était toujours crispée lorsqu'il se trouvait en présence de ce vampire.

Quand à Jenny, sa longue chevelure rouge fit ricaner Damon qui ne l'avait jamais vu porter une couleur aussi chaude. Son regard bleu, lui, le fusillait du regard.

- Mademoiselle sainte-nitouche est-elle devenue rebelle ? Se moqua le vampire.

- Les gens changent, riposta-t-elle. On en a eu la preuve, poursuivit-elle en parlant bien de lui.

- C'est bien vrai, ricana-t-il.

- C'est bon vous avez terminé ? Grogna Klaus en colère. Nous avons Katherine a retrouver que je sache.

- Et que faisons-nous à présent que la garce a quitté Paris ?

- Emma et Isaac vous retournerez au bar ; Jenny , Jackson et Damon vous irez à cette adresse, dit-il en leur donnant un bout de papier avec les coordonnées dessus.

- Et qui allons-nous rendre visite ? Demanda Jenny.

- Vous le verrez bien, répondit Klaus.

- Et toi ? Où iras-tu ?

- Régler une affaire avec une vieille connaissance.

- Super , marmonna Emma.

- Partons donc rencontrer je ne sais qui , à cet endroit mystérieux ! S'exclama Damon qui fit lever un bon nombre de regard au ciel.

* * *

Elena se trouvait confortablement installée dans le canapé du salon du manoir un livre dans les mains lorsque Stefan rentra de sa chasse. Malgré qu'il continuait à boire du sang humain il continuait aussi celui des animaux. Allez donc savoir la raison !

- La chasse a été bonne ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Comme d'habitude, répondit-il surpris de cette toute nouvelle question qu'elle ne lui avait jamais posé auparavant.

Stefan se servit un verre d'alcool dans la réserve de son frère sous le regard de la jeune fille qui ne le lâchait des yeux.

Le vampire se tourna vers elle ayant sentie son regard puis s'assit face à elle sur une chaise qu'il rapprocha.

- Nous n'avons pas eu l'occasion de parler de … ce qui s'est passé entre toi et Damon.

- Pourquoi penses-tu qui s'est produit quelque chose ? Demanda-t-elle curieuse.

- Je ne sais pas … vous vous êtes rapprochés , et j'en ai eu l'aperçu quand tu as pénétré le gymnase lors de la fête du lycée , main dans la main avec mon frère. Et ne parlons pas de ton état lors de son départ.

Elena posa son regard sur le livre qu'elle ferma.

- Est-ce que toi et lui … vous êtes allés plus loin ? Demanda-t-il une pointe de tristesse dans la voix.

- Ta question est quelque peu …

- déplacée oui excuse moi, s'excusa-t-il.

Quelques seconde passa pendant lesquels aucun des deux ne parla jusqu'à ce qu'Elena ne brise le silence.

- quand tu es parti j'ai ressenti la même chose lors de la première fois où tu m'avais quitté. Damon a été une fois de plus présent. Et … notre relation a évolué au fil des jours.

Apercevant le regard empli de tristesse et de désespoir du vampire, elle ne put continuer.

- est-ce que tu l'aimes ?

Elle se souvint du jour où il lui avait posé et où elle avait répondu qu'elle ne savait pas, qu'elle était totalement perdu, mais que ses sentiments envers lui étaient toujours présent. Voilà qu'à présent le lui demandais à nouveau.

Les choses ont changées durant ces dernières semaines. Beaucoup de choses. Elle en était consciente. Ses sentiments envers le ténébreux vampire ont évolué et pas qu'un peu. Elle le savait.

- Oui, murmura-t-elle.

Ce qu'elle lut dans son regard lui brisa le cœur. Elle savait qu'elle venait de le blesser profondément, mais elle ne pouvait faire autrement. Il voulait sa réponse il l'a eu, et il savait ce qu'il risquait à la lui posant, pourtant il l'a fait.

- Tu sais ce qu'il est au moins ? Dans quelle situation tu te trouves ?

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Damon est un monstre Elena. Il a tué. Son cœur est aussi noir que les ténèbres. Tu risques ta vie à chaque instant si tu t'aventures sur cette route.

- Tu parles de ton frère Stefan ! Damon n'est pas un monstre ! Il est …

- C'est un pervers, manipulateur et …

- Non ! Ça c'est Katherine ! Damon n'est pas comme ça ! Comment peux-tu parler ainsi de lui ? Tu sais tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi. Pour toi ! Il s'est sacrifié pour toi, il t'a sauvé la vie plus d'une fois. Pourquoi te comportes-tu ainsi envers lui à présent ?

- Je te mets juste en garde Elena. Tu sais ce dont il est capable.

- Il est incapable de me faire du mal Stefan et tu le sais.

- Il reste un vampire !

- Toi aussi tu en es un ! Et il y a pas si longtemps nous étions encore ensemble . Ne parle pas comme ça, tu n'as pas le droit.

- Je ne veux pas qu'il te fasse souffrir .

- Il ne le fera pas.

- Elena il …

- Arrête ! L'ordonna-t-elle en se levant et s'éloignant de lui.

Alors qu'elle était de dos elle le sentie se mettre derrière elle. Elle devait agir. C'était le moment. Ce qui suivit se passa rapidement que même Stefan, étant un vampire, ne put rien voir. Elena lui injecta de la verveine à l'aide du seringue. En moins d'une seconde il tomba au sol.

- Tu es allez fort sur la dose je pense, fit Bonnie dans une grimace.

- Aidez moi , il faut le mettre dans la cave.

- Pourquoi en bas ?

- Il est capable de nous suivre . Je préfère prendre mes précautions. Alors, vous m'aidez ? s'agaçait-elle alors qu'elle commençait à lui prendre ses bras et le tirer.

Elles s'exécutèrent. En moins de cinq minutes Stefan fut enfermé et Elena monta dans la chambre de Damon récupérer son sac de voyage puis redescendit aussitôt.

- Allons y ne trainons pas.

- À nous Paris et le bottage de cul ! S'exclama Caroline.

Fin du chapitre 16

**J'ai rapidement publié ce chapitre avant de partir en vacance . je m'excuse pour les éventuelles fautes d'orthographes :s **

**J'espère qu'il vous a plus, pour l'instant j'attend vos impressions avec une grande impatience ! :) surtout n'hésitez pas !**

**à bientôt !**

**à suivre !**


	17. Paris

**Coucou ! **

**alors un énorme merci à tous pour vos reviews ! Elles m'ont tellement motivé que j'ai rapidement écris ce chapitre :)**

**j'espère qu'il vous plaira tout autant et surtout n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis je le répète ! ;)**

**Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 17.

_En moins de cinq minutes Stefan fut enfermé et Elena monta dans la chambre de Damon récupérer son sac de voyage puis redescendit aussitôt._

_- Allons y ne trainons pas._

_- À nous Paris et le bottage de cul ! S'exclama Caroline._

Paris, la magnifique et somptueuse capitale de la France, c'est encore plus beau que dans mes rêves, commenta Caroline rêveuse le regard rivé sur l'arc de triomphe.

Installée sur une terrasse d'un hôtel qui avait la vue sur les Champs Élysée, la jeune Forbes regardait la ville qui s'exposait sous ses yeux. Derrière elle, dans la chambre, Bonnie déposa sa valise sur une chaise non loin du lit, où était déjà installée Elena, son regard chocolat rivé au plafond, une main sur son ventre.

La jeune sorcière s'assit ensuite près de sa meilleure amie et lui attrapa la seconde qui était posée à plat sur le matelas, la serrant. Elle lui sourit quand leur regards se croisèrent, et elle le lui rendit.

Caroline revint sur ses pas et se laissa à son tour tomber près d'Elena dans la même position. Bien vite, Bonnie fit de même. Toutes les trois, en chœur, se mirent à soupirer.

- on aurait peut être dû en parler à quelqu'un , fit la métisse.

- Pour qu'ils nous en empêchent ? Hors de question ! S'exclama Caroline. Stefan ne nous auraient jamais laisser partir.

- Il va être en rogne quand il le saura.

- Tu parles de lui ou de Klaus ?

- Les deux, soupira-t-elle de nouveau épuisée du voyage.

- Je me fiche de l'un et de l'autre ils peuvent dire ce qu'ils veulent. Et puis Elena est enceinte ! Elle doit bien mettre Damon au courent.

- Il faudrait d'abord le retrouver, murmura la concernée.

- Ne t'inquiète pas , je suis sûr qu'on les trouvera, la rassura-t-elle d'un doux sourire.

- Et maintenant ? Demanda Bonnie. Nous ne savons pas du tout où ils se trouvent, comment va-t-on retrouver leurs traces ?

- Oh il ne doivent pas être bien loin, j'en suis sûr, répondit avec assurance Caroline.

- Oui mais comment on va faire ? S'impatienta la jeune sorcière. Nous sommes paumées dans Paris à la recherche de deux vampire et d'un sorcier que nous ignorons où ils se cachent. Je refuse de rester s'en rien faire Caroline, nous ne sommes pas venues pour le shopping ni pour faire les touristes.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend tout d'un coup ? S'énerva-t-elle en se redressant. Pourquoi me parler de fringue où de la ville ? Je suis venue pour Elena ! Si tu n'es pas contente tu aurais bien fais de rester à Mystic Falls à jouer avec ton stupide grimoire que tu ne lâches plus depuis que Isaac te la donné.

- Ce stupide grimoire comme tu l'appelles contient plusieurs sortilèges qui me permettent de m'entraîner pour m'aider à mieux contrôler mes pouvoirs et me rendre plus puissante car sous votre respect votre majesté , le sort qu'ils nous faut pour les faire tous revenir est puissant, extrêmement puissant. Ma grand-mère est décédée à cause de cette magie ! Je ne veux pas qu'il m'arrive la même chose. Et c'est un cadeau qui nous ait donné Caroline. Nous n'aurons plus d'autres occasion de refaire revenir ceux que nous avons perdu et tu le sais ! Alors si je reste accrochée à ce grimoire c'est simplement parce que je souhaite réussir à maîtriser une si puissante magie et de réussir ce sort .

- Mais depuis quand tu doutes de toi Bonnie ? Tu es et tu as toujours été puissante alors arrête de pleurnicher à présent ! Tu es forte, on le sait tous, il n'y a aucune raison pour que tu ne le réussisses pas. On a tous confiance en toi ! Rentre toi le une fois fois pour toute dans la tête ! Ce que je ne comprend pas en revanche c'est pourquoi tu nous laisses Elena et moi ? C'est à cause d'Isaac c'est ça ?

- Ne le mêle pas à cette histoire.

- Mais il est mêlé justement ! Tu oublies qu'il a faillit tuer Jérémy ! Et ne parlons pas de Damon qui avait disparu de la circulation juste après l'explosion du Grill.

- Ce n'était pas lui !

- Si c'était lui ! Pourquoi fermes-tu les yeux Bonnie ? C'est un meurtrier ! Il nous manipule tous depuis le début et personne ne s'en rend compte !

- C'est faux !

- Bonnie, Caroline s'il vous plait ! Les coupa Elena qui se trouvait toujours au milieu de ses deux meilleures amies. Qu'est-ce qui vous prend à toutes les deux ?

- Rien du tout, répondit Bonnie en se levant et quittant la chambre en claquant la porte.

Rapidement Elena la suivit à l'extérieur. Avant même que la jeune métisse n'ait pu s'éloigner davantage, elle la rattrapa par le bras et la tourna face à elle.

Quand elle vit les larmes coulant sur les joues de sa meilleure amie elle la prit aussitôt dans ses bras. Celle-ci laissa éclater plusieurs sanglots.

- J-Je suis f-fatiguée Elena j-j'en ai m-marre de t-tout ça.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- J-je ne r-réussirais j-jamais.

- Bonnie regarde moi, la força Elena. Ne dis jamais ça tu m'entends ? Tu es fortes, il ne faut pas te décourager ainsi.

- C-c'est si f-fatiguant si t-tu savais.

- Ne te laisses pas abattre. Je suis là, Caroline et là , nous sommes tous là, la rassura-t-elle.

- La dernière fois que j-j'ai exercé une s-si grande magie ma grand-mère est restée, poursuivit-elle en se séchant les larmes et se reprenant en main.

- Tu as peur, murmura Elena ayant soudain compris.

Bonnie éclata de nouveaux en sanglots se laissant blottir dans les bras de la jeune Gilbert qui la serrait.

- Tu réussiras. Tu n'es pas seule , la rassura-t-elle.

- Nous sommes là, ajouta Caroline qui se tenait à quelques pas d'elles.

Cette dernière lui adressa un sourire compatissant avant de s'avancer.

- Je suis désolée Bonnie.

La jeune sorcière lui tendit la main qu'elle attrapa, les trois amies se serrèrent l'une contre l'autre. Caroline embrassa la tempe de la métissa s'excusant encore et encore de son stupide comportement.

- Tu réussiras, nous sommes là, ajouta-t-elle de nouveau la serrant davantage.

* * *

- Retire moi cette musique non de dieu !

- Ma voiture, ma musique, fit Jenny qui conduisait ne prêtant attention aux plaintes du Salvatore juste à côté d'elle.

- Tu es toujours aussi chiante .

- Et toi aussi con.

Damon sortit un pieux qu'il dissimulait sous sa veste et lui planta sur sa cuisse. Elle lâcha un cri de douleur franchir ses lèvres faisant ainsi perdre le contrôle du véhicule. Heureusement, Damon le redressa rapidement avant qu'il ne fonce droit sur un arbre.

- Et une si mauvaise conductrice, ajouta-t-il narquois.

- Tu as de la chance que Jackson a fini par rester avec Emma, siffla-t-elle revêche.

- Ton gorille ne me fais pas peur , ricana-t-il plus amusé qu'autre chose. Mais toi en revanche tu as besoin d'un petit toutou à tes basques à ce que je vois.

- La ferme !

- Ohoh , touché un point sensible à ce que je vois. Il t'a toujours était fidèle au moins ? Parce que je me souviens qu'il a-d-o-r-a-i-t courir après les filles.

- C'était avant, grogna-t-elle furieuse.

- Tu m'en diras tant ! Se moqua-t-il.

- Je ne fais aucune allusion à tes anciennes conquêtes alors ferme là Damon.

- Pourquoi aussi vulgaire et aussi méchante avec moi ? S'offusqua-t-il.

- Parce que tu es un monstre.

- Les monstres changent.

- Ils ne changent jamais, le contredit-elle.

- Pourquoi parler de moi ? Je te rappelle que toi tu étais une de ces filles si douces, gentilles, si intelligentes, et maintenant ? Qu'es-tu devenue ? Une chieuse de première. Les années ne t'ont pas fais de cadeaux. Si j'aurais su que devenant vampire tu le deviendrais j'aurais peut être réfléchi à deux fois avant de te vider de ton sang.

- Ah parce que tu réfléchissais à l'époque ? J'ignorais que le grand Salvatore possédait un cerveau.

- La vie est remplie de surprise chère Jenny.

Pour simple réponse elle afficha un rictus avant de se reconcentrer sur la route.

- Oh je t'ai blessé ? Remarqua-t-il d'un sourire mauvais.

- Ne prend pas tes rêves pour la réalité, cracha-t-elle.

Damon rit.

- C'est là, fit-elle en arrêtant la voiture.

Sur leur droite ils découvrirent une jolie maison à la façade aussi blanche que l'hôtel où le vampire y était. Plusieurs fleurs y étaient installées dans des pots sur le perron offrant une agréable vision colorée. Damon sortit de la voiture et regarda l'adresse que Klaus lui avait donnée. C'était bien là.

Jenny sortie à son tour de la voiture et resta à regarder la maison puis le vampire qui attendait qu'elle termine son observation. Rapidement tous les deux s'y dirigèrent.

- Qui allons-nous trouver ? Chantonna-t-il en ouvrant la porte comme s'il était chez lui.

Sa compagne de voyage tourna des yeux. Lorsqu'elle voulut s'avancer Damon lui barra la route avec son bras.

- à moi.

- Toujours aussi gentleman, ironisa-t-elle.

L'ainé des Salvatore posa un pied à l'intérieur de la maison sans aucun soucis. Il se tourna aussitôt vers elle, l'air victorieux. La jeune fille le poussa pour y pénétrer à son tour.

L'intérieur n'était aussi agréable qu'à l'extérieur. Plusieurs meubles trainaient de part et d'autres de la pièce recouvert de longs draps ; les fenêtres étaient toutes fermées par des planches de bois qui empêchaient la lumière du jour pénétrer dans la pièce, seule quelques rayons les traversaient ; et les murs étaient recouverts par une tapisserie aussi noir que la chemise que portait Damon.

Ce dernier examina chaque alentours de la pièce ne trouvant rien d'intéressant qui aurait pu pousser Klaus à les conduire ici.

- Il y a rien ici, fit remarquer Jenny comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées.

Soudain, celle-ci fut plaquée contre le mur une flèche en plein estomac. Face à eux se trouvait une femme brune , une arbalète en main visant à présent Damon. Mais ce dernier fut plus rapide et le lui retira des mains.

- Ceci n'est pas un jouet, la sermonna-t-il.

Jenny se retira d'un coup la flèche foudroyant la femme du regard.

- Verveine, siffla-t-elle furieuse.

Alors qu'elle allait se jeter sur elle, le vampire fut plus rapide et la stoppa net.

- Je te rappelle que Klaus nous a conduit ici, il doit bien avoir une raison. Si c'est elle qu'il nous faut, nous avons besoin qu'elle reste en vie.

- Elle a faillit nous tuer !

- Oh tu es si dramatique Jenny. Tu as eu quoi ? Une flèche en plein estomac ? Rien de méchant.

En moins de deux seconde ce fut à son tour de la recevoir au même endroit. Il se cambra en avant dû à la douleur et la retira aussitôt.

- Oh une flèche en plein estomac ? Il y a rien de méchant, fit Jenny en répétant ces propres mots.

Damon se redressa, sa blessure se cicatrisa aussitôt, il posa ensuite son regard sur la femme face à eux.

- Que faites-vous ici ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton menaçant.

- Je l'ignore, mais toi en revanche tu dois bien le savoir.

- Laisse Sophie, ce sont mes invités, fit une voix juste derrière elle dissimulée par l'obscurité. Conduis les dans le salon nous serons plus aptes à discuter.

La femme s'exécuta et s'éloigna jusqu'à une porte qu'elle ouvrit. La lumière pénétra alors dans la pièce obscure laissant dévoiler une agréable pièce aux couleurs chaudes. Les deux vampires s'avancèrent et aperçurent une silhouette confortablement installée sur un fauteuil de cuir marron un verre de sang dans la main.

- Bienvenu dans ma demeure Damon.

- Kol.

* * *

- Ah bravo Caroline ! Voilà qu'on est perdue.

- J'ai suivit le GPS , arrête de me stresser Bonnie j'essaie de trouver une sortie.

- Je savais qu'on aurait dû aller à pied, mais bien sûr il a fallut que tu prennes une voiture.

- Voler, corrigea Elena.

- Emprunter , la corrigea de nouveau Caroline.

- J'en ai marre, se plaignit Bonnie. Ça fait des heures qu'on tourne en rond.

- Et moi j'ai faim.

- Encore ?! s'exclama la jeune Forbes. On s'est arrêtée il y a même pas une demi-heure te prendre un croissant.

- Un croissant à moitié brûlée, grogna Elena affamée.

- Tu aurais dû le manger.

- C'est immangeable ! J'aurais bien voulu te voir à ma place !

- Et la glace que l'on t'a prise avant de partir ?

- Je l'ai jeté.

-Pourquoi ?

- Elle était trop froide.

- Trop … Tu te fous du monde ? J'ai dû me taper la queue pendant vingt minutes pour ta foutu glace , s'énerva Caroline.

- J'avais chaud.

- Justement une glace se mange quand il fait chaud !

- Mais c'était trop froid.

- Tu …. me … Oh elle m'énerve ! Bonnie retiens moi pour pas que je lui arrache la tête .

Cette dernière était à moitié morte de rire pendant que Elena croisait les bras boudeuse , et que Caroline fulminait intérieurement.

- J'ai faim, pleurnicha la jeune brunette.

- Oh tu commences sérieusement à me casser les cacahuètes !

Caroline stoppa d'un coup la voiture et les deux filles durent se rattraper aux sièges. Elle sortie du véhicule pour pénétrer dans une boulangerie. Elle en ressortie deux minutes plus tard pour entrer de nouveau dans un supermarché. Bonnie et Elena se regardèrent sans comprendre. Quand Caroline revint, elle tenait un sac en plastique qu'elle jeta sur le siège arrière où se tenait Elena ainsi qu'un énorme sac. Curieuse elle l'ouvrit. Qu'elle ne fut sa surprise lorsqu'elle vit des baguettes de pain et du jambon dans le second.

- Maintenant tu me laisses conduire. Tu peux te faire vingts sandwichs avant qu'on ne retrouve notre chemin, tu as largement le temps de te goinfrer.

Puis sans plus un mot elle démarra en trombe le véhicule. Elena regarda dégoutée son casse-croute. Elle lança un regard d'aide à Bonnie mais celle-ci était bien trop occupée à se retenir de rire puis de mauvaise grâce, elle se prit un morceau de pain ainsi qu'une tranche de jambon. Elle prit une bouchée mais aussitôt elle lâcha son repas et lâcha un cri de douleur.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? S'inquiéta aussitôt Caroline en arrêtant de nouveau la voiture.

- Je me suis mordue la langue, gémit Elena.

La jeune Forbes démarra une nouvelle fois encore la voiture et poursuivit la route encore plus agacée qu'il y a quelque minute. C'était certain , elle commettrait un meurtre si elles ne trouvaient rapidement Damon et si elle arrivait surtout encore à la supporter.

* * *

- Je ne pensais te revoir de si tôt.

- Moi non plus, ricana Kol. Mais mon cher frère a voulu que je te dise ce que je sais.

- Pourquoi il n'est pas venu de lui même ?

- Parce qu'il préfère fricoter avec ses sorcières au lieu de venir rendre visite à son petit frère. Mais passons. Nous avons a discuter.

- Je ne suis pas venu parler du beau temps avec toi Kol alors tu as intérêt de nous dire ce que tu sais.

- Tu es bien pressé dis moi, fit remarquer l'originel. C'est peut être parce que tu as hâte de retrouver ta belle Elena ? Ah moins qu'elle ne soit restée avec ton cher frère Stefan une nouvelle fois. C'est bien triste pour toi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Discuter , répondit-il simplement. Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui est venu à moi Damon.

- Dis moi ce que tu sais, fit avec impatience ce dernier.

- Vraiment pressé, soupira-t-il. Elena peux encore attendre tu sais, elle ne s'envolera pas.

- Arrête de parler d'elle ! Et parle !

- Voyons Damon tu peux bien boire quelque chose avant, ou même manger un bout ? Proposa-t-il en désignant Sophie de l'entrée.

- Je n'ai pas faim.

- Dommage.

- Alors ?

- Bon très bien, soupira-t-il de nouveau soudain plus ennuyé. Lorsque j'ai quitté Mystic Falls je suis tombé sur cette chère Katerina ici même, à Paris.

- Tu sais où elle est alors ?

- Peut bien que oui, peut être bien que non. Voyons ne fais pas cette tête Damon. Je ne vais tout de même pas te révéler tout d'un coup. Et puis je te rappelle que tu n'es pas un homme de confiance tu as tenté plus d'une fois de me tuer.

- Et si vous mettez vos différent de côté pour une fois ? Proposa Jenny. Nous sommes vraiment pressé Kol et …

- Et mon frère pourra attendre encore. Pourquoi être si pressé ?

- Nous devons retrouver Katherine alors si tu sais où elle est : parle !

- J'ignore où elle se trouve actuellement … ou peut être pas.

À bout, Damon se leva et obligea Kol à se lever. Seulement ce dernier plus puissant le jeta au sol , un pied sous sa gorge.

- Tu me fâches Damon. J'ai été courtois jusqu'ici mais si tu en abuses je pourrais être moins indulgent à ton égard.

- Je ne t'ai jamais demandé d'être courtois.

- Kol ! Arrête !

- Voyons Jenny je m'amuse à peine.

- Lâche le !

- Très bien, soupira-t-il.

Il s'éloigna de lui et se mit près de la jeune vampire sans lâche Damon des yeux qui se remit sur pied.

- Mon frère cherche le sort , Katherine le possède. Si tu veux savoir où elle se cache tu as intérêt à te tenir.

- Alors tu étais avec cette garce depuis tout ce temps.

- Non juste quand je l'ai trouvé dans les rues de Paris. J'ai également appris qu'elle vous avez berné . C'était un sacré tour. Mais passons, nous avons passez du temps en compagnie de l'un et l'autre. La pauvre. Elijah lui avait tourné le dos et elle s'était retrouvée à présent seule, heureusement pour elle qu'elle m'a trouvé, raconta-t-il dans un sourire pervers.

- Que direz Elijah en apprenant que son cher frère se tape sa copine ?

- Qu'il le sache ou pas je m'en fiche. Il la abandonné ce n'est plus son problème.

- Katherine t'a dis où elle le cachait ? Demanda Jenny.

- Il faut penser comme elle pour connaître sa cachette, dit Damon.

- Ainsi que ces pièges, ajouta Kol.

- Quel piège ? Elle a quitté Paris, elle ne peux rien faire sachant qu'il y a Klaus dans les parages.

- En es-tu sûr ?

- Elle n'est pas partie ? S'étonna Damon.

- Peut être que oui, peut être que non.

- Kol ! S'énerva Jenny. Nous ne sommes pas là pour nous amuser.

- Tu es si rabat-joie !

- Et toi un vrai emmerdeur !

- Attention a tes douces paroles chéries je peux mordre ne l'oublie pas.

- Où est-elle ? S'impatienta Damon.

Pourquoi devrais-je vous aider ? Demanda-t-il soudain.

- Parce que c'est pour ton frère, répondit la jeune vampire.

- Mon frère qui veux utiliser ce maudit sort pour faire revenir des morts, quel gâchis ! Il est devenu moue depuis qu'il est avec cette sale Forbes.

- Oh non loin de là, le contredit Damon en se repassant la scène lors de leurs arrivée à l'hôtel où Emma en avait fait les frais.

- Il a pensé si notre père revenait ? Est-ce qu'il a pensé qui pourrait venir ou ne le pourrait pas ? Peut être que d'autres personnes que ni vous ni moi ne connaissons reviennent. Et qu'allez-vous faire dans ce cas ?

- Il nous faut le sort pour le savoir c'est pourquoi on doit connaître la cachette de Katherine.

- Vous êtes chiants avec ça ! S'exclama Kol. Katherine, Katherine, je pensais que tu avais tourné la page Damon. Mais rien qu'en apercevant Elena on peux savoir que ce n'est pas le cas.

L'ainé des Salvatore se jeta sur l'originel. Tout deux furent jetés au sol commençant à se battre pour le grand désespoir de Jenny. Celle-ci dû prendre un verre de verveine que Kol dissimulait dans sous mini bar le versant sur eux . Malheureusement elle ne s'était aperçue qu'elle avait enfaite arrosé le frère de Klaus qui se redressa subitement, criant de douleur. Rapidement il cicatrisa et foudroya du regard Jenny.

- Kol je suis désolée , je …

Ce dernier se jeta sauvagement sur elle et lui arracha la tête sans qu'elle n'ait pu se défendre ni même que Damon eut le temps de s'interposer.

- Bien je crois que nous avons Katherine à trouver.

Apercevant le regard d'incompréhension de Damon, Kol poursuivit.

- Il n'y a pas que vous qu'elle a berné. À ton avis pourquoi je me suis rapproché d'elle ? Ce n'était pour le sexe j'aurais bien pu choisir une de ces humaines. Mais assez parlez allons y avant que je ne change d'avis.

* * *

- Je commence à en voir ras le bol Caroline !

- Mais ce n'est pas ma faute ce GPS est merdique !

- Bravo ! Nous voilà paumées avec en plus une fille qui ne pense qu'à manger.

- Hé ! Protesta la concernée. C'est pas vrai !

- Non juste un peu .

- Les filles taisez vous il faut que je me concentre .

- Oui essaie de flairer un bon stand de hot-dog. Je m'en mangerais bien un.

- Tu me prend pour un toutou ou quoi ?!

- Mais Caroline j'ai si faim, gémit-elle.

- Et le pain ? Le jambon ? Ne me dis pas que tu as tout mangé ?

- Mais je veux pas ça !

- Tu es pire qu'une gamine tu le sais ça ?

- C'est pas vrai !

- Mange ta main on t'entendra peut être moins.

- Et encore j'en doute, rajouta Bonnie qui éclata aussitôt de rire.

- Taisez-vous s'il vous plait, les supplia la jolie blonde à bout. Vous allez me rendre folles vous le savez ça ?

- Mais …

- Non ! Non ! Tais toi Elena et mange ton jambon !

Boudeuse elle posa sa tête contre la vitre et regarda le paysage défiler à une allure d'escargot.

- Tu crois que c'est fréquentable ce quartier ? J'en ai la chaire de poule, leur fit remarquer Bonnie.

- Ne t'inquiète pas rien ne peux nous arriver.

- Mais il commence à faire sombre.

- Tiens il y a un bar là, on pourrait demander notre route, proposa Elena.

- Quel horreur ! Qui viendrait ici ?

- Nous apparemment.

- Tais toi Elena tais toi.

- Elle va finir dans un asile, se moqua Bonnie.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi ? Elle demande pourquoi ? Je vais en faire de la pâtée pour chat si elle ne se tait pas, fit Caroline presque hystérique.

- Bon on demande où tu préfères crier toute seule ? Demanda Elena qui avait déjà quitté la voiture et qui la regardait par sa fenêtre.

Les trois amies pénétrèrent dans le bar et la jeune Gilbert faillit vomir tout ce qu'elle avait mangé dans la journée rien qu'à l'odeur qui envahissait l'atmosphère du lieu.

- C'est dégoutant, fit Caroline dans une mine de dégout.

- On connait pas la serpillère ici , ni les chiffons, commenta Elena en passant un doigt sur l'étagère près d'elle emplie de poussière qui la fit éternuer.

- Bonjour je peux vous …. Katherine ?!

Caroline se mit face à Elena pour la protéger poussant la vampire qui fonçait droit vers elle.

- Je ne suis pas Katherine !

- Oh vraiment ? Tu m'en diras tant sale garce !

- Je suis Ele ...

- Tu vas payer pour tout ce que tu m'as fais sale chienne !

Elle voulut se jeter de nouveau mais Caroline la propulsa contre le bar où elle s'écroula de l'autre côté. Le vampire en ressortie aussi furieuse mais avant même qu'elle n'ait pu avancer, une voix la stoppa net.

- Emma arrête ! Ce ne pas Katherine !

- Isaac, souffla Elena soulagée et heureuse de le revoir.

- Isaac ? Demanda Caroline comme si elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Attends … dis moi que je rêve ! Tu …

- Nous vous avons enfin retrouvé ! Se réjouie Bonnie qui se jeta dans les bras du sorcier mais s'en sépara aussitôt rouge comme une pivoine.

- Où sont les autres ? Demanda Elena. Et Damon ?

- Partis mais qu'est-ce …

- Où ça parti ?

- J'en sais rien Klaus lui a donné une adresse . Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

- Montrer à cet abruti de Salvatore l'énorme erreur qu'il a commise, répondit Caroline. Et botter le cul à ce crétin de Mickaelson.

- Quelqu'un va me dire ce que c'est que ce bordel ? S'énerva Emma qui ne comprenait absolument rien.

- Elle n'est pas Katherine c'est tout ce qu'on peux te dire, c'est une longue histoire.

- Pas Katherine ? Cette …

- Elle est une de mes ancêtres, la coupa Elena.

- Mais …

- Katherine a eu un enfant avant sa transformation voilà pourquoi, lui expliqua Isaac.

- Co … quoi ?!

- Tu imagines bien la tête de Damon et Stefan lorsqu'ils l'ont vu la première fois. Tu n'es pas la première à être aussi surprise.

- Quel bordel , souffla-t-elle . Donc si je comprend bien tu es Elena, et vous … ? demanda-t-elle à l'adresse des deux autres jeunes filles.

- Caroline Forbes et Bonnie Bennett , les présenta Isaac. Et elle c'est ...

- Emma. Emma Salvatore.

Fin du chapitre 17.

**Voilà !**

** Emma Salvatore vous vous attendiez pas celle là ^^ ( j'en suis sûr ! ) . **

**Damon retrouvera-t-il Katherine avec l'aide de Kol ? **

**Elena retrouvera-t-elle Damon? et surtout qu'elle sera sa réaction quand elle apprend le nom de cette fille ? **

**Ahaha tout cela dans le prochain chapitre. **

** j'espère qu'il vous a plus, en attendant j'ai hâte de connaître votre avis sur ce chapitre ! **

**SURTOUT N'HESITEZ PAS ;)**

**à suivre !**


	18. à la recherche de la Petrova

**Bonsoir ! Me revoilà avec un tout nouveau chapitre tout frais :) **

**en espérant qu'il vous plaise ! **

**N'oubliez pas de me donner votre avis, cela compte beaucoup pour moi.**

**Bonne lecture ! :)**

Chapitre 18.

_- Caroline Forbes et Bonnie Bennett , les présenta Isaac. Et elle c'est ..._

_- Emma. Emma Salvatore._

* * *

- Que t'as donc fais cette Katherine pour que tu te retrouves dans cet état ? Demanda Damon une pointe d'amusement dans la voix.

Face à lui, le jeune Mickaelson ne lui prêta attention seulement après avoir regardé ses '' amis '' courir, jouer avec les victimes qu'ils avaient apportées dans la journée. Les voyant mordre leurs cous et de s'abreuver de leurs sangs , Kol eut soudain faim. Vraiment faim. Quand à Damon il était rassasié et n'avait aucune envie de boire une fois de plus le nectar de ces pauvres gens mais comme le disait si bien Kol : Tuer c'est jouer, jouer c'est la vie.

- Katherine a un plan bien précis en tête , un plan qui étonnerait toi et tes amis. Moi même j'ai été surpris, avoua-t-il.

- Et qu'en est-il ?

- Cette garce a perdu quelqu'un dans sa vie. Une personne qui était devenue sa force au fil des mois. Je te laisse deviner qui c'est.

- Katherine n'a jamais aimé personne elle …

- ça a été le cas , le contredit-il. Tu te souviens tout de même des personnes que tu as chéries durant ta vie humaine , non ? Elle aussi a aimé, même si tu n'arrives à y croire.

Soudain tout devint clair dans sa tête. La surprise qui s'installa sur le visage de Damon fit rire Kol qui le trouva très amusant.

- Comment ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt ? Murmura le Salvatore.

- Elle a besoin de ce sort pour la faire revenir . Elle a des sorcières en sa possession. Bientôt elle effectuera le rituel et elle récupèrera ce qu'elle a perdu.

- Mais et ton rôle dans tout ça ?

- Quelques jours après qu'elle m'ait trouvé, j'ai découvert qu'elle possédait la page du sortilège qu'elle gardait précieusement dans sa valise. Elle m'a ensuite dit qu'elle en avait besoin plus que vous, qu'elle refusait de perdre cette chance qui lui été enfin donné. J'ai bien voulu la dénoncer à mon frère mais je n'ai rien fais. À la place elle m'a bien manipulé , termina-t-il le regard noir empli de haine.

- Je te pensais plus intelligent, fit remarquer Damon sur un ton narquois.

- Elle sait jouer avec les gens. Comme elle l'a fait avec toi et ton frère si je n'abuse, riposta-t-il avec hargne.

- Nous , nous étions humains, il n'y avait rien d'amour là dedans, elle nous avait forcé à l'aimer, elle, une pauvre garce égocentrique. Mais toi Kol, tu es un vampire, un des plus puissants , tu t'es laissé toi même embobiné par elle .

- Klaus a promis de refaire revenir les personnes qu'Elena a perdu pour se racheter. Il m'a ensuite dis qu'il la laisserait vivre en paix, qu'il ne s'en prendrait plus à elle qu'il avait d'autre préoccupation à faire . Cette Forbes en est une, mais il y a d'autres affaires qu'il désire régler. Il n'a pensé qu'à elle , pas même à nous, sa famille. Klaus est égoïste, je le sais depuis bien longtemps. Mais je pensais qu'avec ce sort il pourrait l'utiliser pour nous aussi.

- Mais qui veux-tu refaire revenir ? Ricana Damon.

- Celui que ton frère et cette Gilbert avaient tué.

- Oh je vois, comprit-il. Finn.

- Il ose lui donner cette opportunité à cette fille alors qu'elle a osé participer au meurtre de mon frère. Il a ensuite pris Stefan sous son aile, le rendant sans humanité : un monstre, comme nous.

- Et Katherine t'a donc dit qu'en faisant revenir sa propre fille, elle le ferait pour Finn aussi. Tu es tombé dans le panneau.

- Elle a fait ça seulement pour ne pas que je prévienne Klaus . Cette sale …

Fou de rage il envoya son verre d'alcool contre le mur qui explosa en mille morceaux.

- Depuis je la cherche. J'ai appris qu'elle vous avais berné pour vous faire croire qu'elle avait quitté le pays, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Katherine a plus d'un tour dans son sac. Elle savait qu'en faisant ça Klaus partirait d'ici. Seulement ce n'est pas ce qui s'est passé. Il est finalement resté, ainsi que vous tous. J'ignore si elle le sait ou pas, mais je sais qu'elle restera cachée avant de trouver une solution ou partir tout de suite.

- Donc … tu décides de m'aider à la trouver alors que tu ignores totalement où elle se cache en ce moment même ?

- Je ne t'aide pas ! Je veux la retrouver . Toi aussi . Alors ….

- Alors tu m'aides.

Kol détourna la tête et prit la bouteille d'alcool sur la table buvant plusieurs gorgées avant de la reposer.

- Katherine a des contacts ici à Paris et une des sorcières de cette garce va m'indiquer où elle se cache.

- Comment tu sais qu'elle a des contacts ici ?

- Elle en a toujours. Dans les quatre coins du monde , elle en dispose des centaines.

- Qu'attendons-nous pour aller trouver cette sorcière ?

- Un de mes '' amis '' est allé la trouver. Elle viendra. Pour l'instant profite de ce spectacle , termina-t-il, le regard dirigé vers les autres vampires qui buvaient et tuaient leurs victimes de sang froid.

* * *

Assise sur le tabouret de bar, Elena regardait la jeune femme face à elle sécher les verres et les ranger à leur place._ Salvatore_. _Salvatore_. Elle en était donc une ? Mais qui était-elle vraiment ? La jeune Gilbert n'avait osé poser la question surtout lorsqu'elle avait failli s'évanouir sur place. Elle était restée sous le choc. Mais vraiment. Elle ne s'était attendue à celle-là. Loin de là. Damon, ni Stefan ne lui avait parlé d'elle. Mais pourquoi ? Tellement de question qu'elle désirait poser mais elle n'arrivait à prononcer quoique ce soit à cause du choc qu'elle venait d'avoir il y a quelques instants. Non loin d'elle, elle aperçut Isaac assit sur un canapé près d'un billard fixant avec insistance Emma, le regard empli de colère. Pourquoi ? Elle l'ignorait aussi. Quand à Bonnie et Caroline aucune des deux ne parlaient non plus. L'atmosphère devenait vraiment lourde mais cela ne soucia Emma qui poursuivait ses petites affaires.

- ça va vous dis un billard ? Proposa Bonnie pour détendre l'atmosphère.

- Je suis partante. Isaac ? Demanda Caroline.

- Ouais j'arrive.

Les trois jeunes gens commencèrent une partie pendant qu'Elena n'avait bougé. Seul le bruit des boules qui s'entrechoquaient entres-elles et celles où elles tombent dans le trou raisonnaient dans la pièce ainsi que les rires de ses deux meilleures amies.

Elle n'avait aucune envie de jouer il y avait tellement de secret qui lui ont été dissimulés qu'elle ne savait que dire. Et ce n'était la peine puisque Emma brisa le silence entres-elles.

- Je suis désolée. Quand je t'ai vu j'ai vraiment cru que c'était Katherine.

- Non ne t'inquiète pas je comprends, la rassura Elena d'une voix faible.

Le silence revint. Cette fois la jeune fille voulut savoir. La curiosité la démangeait beaucoup trop pour qu'elle se taise plus longtemps.

- Tu es leur sœur ? Je veux dire …

- Demi-sœur pour être exact, la corrigea Emma.

- J'ignorais tout ça , murmura-t-elle.

- Beaucoup l'ignorait. Regarde Isaac par exemple. Cela fait des années que nous nous connaissons, que je lui demande de l'aide et c'est aujourd'hui qu'il a appris que j'étais la sœur des deux vampires qu'il a rencontrés il y a peu. Je comprend qu'il m'en veuille. Mais j'ignorais qu'il les connaissait. Enfin, il m'en avait un peu parler mais je ne lui ai jamais révélé qui ils étaient vraiment.

- Pourquoi le cacher ? Voulut-elle savoir.

- Ils ne t'ont vraiment rien dis ?

- Rien du tout, avoua-t-elle.

Emma lâcha le verre qu'elle tenait ainsi que la serviette. Elle contourna le bar et vint s'asseoir près d'elle.

- Ma mère, Marie, avait entretenu une liaison avec un homme. Un forgeron. Il n'était certes pas aussi riche que son époux mais elle s'en fichait. Elle l'aimait lui et non pour sa fortune. Damon et Stefan l'ont appris rapidement. Ils savaient tous les deux ce que faisait Guiseppe à notre mère et ils le haïssaient pour ça. Surtout Damon, Stefan … c'était différent. Quand je suis venue au monde ma mère m'a confié à mon père. Elle venait chaque jour me voir. Puis j'ai grandi. Elle m'a faite passer pour la fille d'une de ses cousines éloignées. Guiseppe n'a jamais su la vérité. Je passais donc mon temps dans le manoir en compagnie de Damon et Stefan. Ils m'ont tout fais découvrir.

Damon m'a fais découvrir la ville et la joie d'avoir une famille, raconta-t-elle en souriant se remémorant l'homme qu'il avait été. Il était le grand frère parfait. Il était vraiment super. Nous passions notre temps à faire des mauvais tours aux voisins d'à côtés ; nous jouions dans les arbres ; nous sortions faire la fête …

Avec Stefan c'était différent. Il m'a appris à lire, à écrire, à découvrir le monde des études.

Puis les années ont passées et mon père mourut. Ma mère m'a donc gardé sous son toit. Guiseppe m'appréciait, j'étais aussi surprise que Damon. Puis tout a changé. La vie a pris une autre tournure.

Elle s'arrêta baissant la tête sur le bracelet qu'elle portait. Celui que Damon lui avait offert …

- C'est-à dire ? Demanda doucement Elena.

- Ma mère est morte, et Katherine est arrivée . Mes frères n'avaient que des yeux pour elle. Bien entendu Damon n'était arrivé que quelques jours après son arrivée. Stefan, lui, avait totalement succombé à son charme. Puis ce fut au tour de Damon. Les jours passaient et c'était à peine s'il me parlait. Il était trop occupé à coucher avec cette salope . Stefan c'était pareil. Nous n'avions la même complicité que celle que j'entretenais avec son frère mais il était aussi parfait que Damon. Tous les deux étaient la seule famille qui me restait après la mort de ma mère. J'ai tout fais pour les éloigner d'elle mais elle revenait à la charge à chaque instant. Je me retrouvais seule avec pour seule but de la faire sortir de nos vies à jamais.

Je la hais pour ça, pour ce qu'elle a fait , pour les avoir transformés. Damon avait crut qu'elle était morte. Il a enfouie son humanité à jamais et est devenu un monstre. À partir de cet instant il n'était plus mon frère. Puis, un soir il est venu me proposer de me transformer. Il me disait à quel point la vie pouvait être amusante en devenant vampire, mais j'ai rien voulu savoir et je lui ai claqué la porte au nez. C'était la dernière fois que je l'ai vu.

Quand à Stefan nous avons quitté ensemble Mystic Falls. Avec le temps j'ai découvert qu'il n'était pas mieux que son frère et je l'ai quitté à mon tour, seule. Au final il n'y avait que moi. Aussi seule que jamais.

Et j'ai rencontré Elijah. Celui là était aussi pitoyable que mes frères. Katherine avait beau être morte, son nom était incrusté dans chaque homme. Nous sommes restés quelques mois ensemble, il m'a fait découvrir le pays, mais je suis rapidement parti. Il n'avait toujours pas oublié Katherine, tout comme les autres hommes.

Puis un soir, alors que je marchais dans les rues désertes de Mystic Falls , Damon est apparu devant moi. C'était à peine si je le reconnaissais. Il aurait pu me tuer sur place il n'en aurait eu aucun remord. Il ma regardé de son regard perçant puis s'est jeté sur moi me disant que c'était pour nous, que je ne serais plus jamais seule. Puis Elijah est apparu est la fait fuir. Il était si lâche ! Quand il m'a ramené je n'ai supporté l'idée d'être seule, alors je me suis suicidée avec pour simple et unique but de refaire prendre raison à mes frères. Avec Stefan j'ai réussi. J'avais demandé de l'aide à une femme que j'ai rencontré durant mon voyage avec Elijah et avec qui j'ai gardé contact. Il s'en était sorti. Elle a réussi à le remettre sur le droit chemin.

- Lexie ? S'étonna Elena.

- Exact, acquiesça Emma dans un sourire. Nous avons ensuite tenté avec Damon mais cela a été encore plus dure. Il était vraiment têtu et nous a échappé. Je ne l'ai revu il y a un an quand j'ai voulu lui faire payer la mort de Lexie. Mais mon humanité a prit le dessus et je n'ai pas pu le tuer . Je n'arrivais pas …

Elle s'arrêta un instant puis termina.

- Et hier il est réapparut.

- Je suis désolée pour tout ce qui t'es arrivée.

- Ce n'est pas ta faute Elena, c'est celle de cette garce Petrova. Quand je lui mettrais la main dessus je ne la laisserais fuir.

- Tu as gardé contact avec Stefan ? Demanda-t-elle après quelques secondes de silence.

Elle acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

- Damon a changé tu sais, murmura Elena. Il n'est plus le même.

- Je n'en suis pas si sûr.

- C'est pourtant le cas.

- Cela m'étonnerais.

Emma se releva de sa chaise revenant sur ses pas. Elle reprit ses occupations. Elena mit du temps à intégrer tout d'un coup. _Emma_ … Emma Salvatore était leur sœur.

- Je t'aime bien tu sais, avoua celle-ci après un long silence.

Elena , surprise, leva la tête vers elle. La jeune rouquine lui adressa un léger sourire, que la jeune brunette lui rendit.

Tout à coup le silence revint. Le bruit des boules du billard s'étaient arrêtés. Plus aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre. Elena tourna la tête vers eux, et qu'elle ne fut sa surprise lorsqu'elle aperçut, Klaus à quelque pas d'elle.

Je vous laisse deviner la joie, la surprise et la colère de Caroline quand elle le vit. La jeune Gilbert regarda son amie qui avait lâché le bout de bois au sol.

En mois d'une demi-seconde, elle se jeta sur lui et emprisonna ses lèvres. Klaus répondit au baisé, mais Caroline le brisa rapidement et recula d'un pas quand elle réalisa ce qu'il avait encore osé faire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Gronda l'originel quand il prit conscience de sa présence ici.

- Oh rien juste passer un petit coucou, railla-t-elle. Non mais tu te fou du monde ?! Me laisser , moi, une fois de plus, sous la surveillance de Stefan pendant que monsieur s'en va sur la trace de Katherine ! Tu devrais ….

Elle n'arrivait même plus à poursuivre tellement la colère la submergea.

- Je t'avais dis de rester là bas, s'énerva-t-il.

- Hé bien ce n'est pas ce que j'ai fais, répondit-elle sur le même ton.

- Je veux que tu prennes le prochain avion pour Mystic Falls. Je veux que tu rentres. Maintenant !

- Je ne reçois aucun ordre de toi ! Tu n'as aucun rôle à prendre sur ma vie ! Je fais ce qui me chante !

- Oh s'il vous plait, les coupa Isaac. Caroline est là, elle est là. Vous n'allez pas faire toute une histoire sur ça quand même.

Klaus foudroya du regard le sorcier pour s'interposer de la sorte puis reporta son attention sur sa copine qui le fixait toujours aussi en colère.

- Bien, tu restes ici. Mais je t'interdis de quitter cet endroit tu m'as compris ?

- Mais bien sûr , lui répondit-elle en souriant narquoisement qui trahissait son ton railleur.

Klaus ne prêta plus attention à ses réponses et s'approcha du bar où se tenait Emma.

- Allons y , j'ai trouvé une trace pour découvrir la cachette de Katherine.

- Tu l'as trouvé ?! S'exclama-t-elle à la fois surprise et heureuse.

- C'est ce que j'ai dis, répondit-il en roulant des yeux.

La rouquine laissa une fois de plus tomber ses affaires et suivi Klaus jusqu'à la sortie.

- Attendez vous allez ou comme ça ? Demanda Caroline.

- Chez une sorcière qui sait où elle se trouve. Toi reste là, on revient vite.

Caroline le regarda partir sans plus un mot. Elle croisa les bras et regarda un point fixe tout en se tourna vers Elena. Soudain son regard bleu se posa sur sa meilleure amie, et elle lui sourit.

- Allons y, décréta-t-elle.

Bonnie ne put ouvrir la bouche que Caroline disparut de sa vu. Elena avec.

* * *

- Mais qu'est-ce … Mmh !

La jeune Forbes l'empêcha de parler, lui plaquant sa main sur sa bouche. Elle regarda avec attention Klaus monter dans un véhicule noir en compagnie d'Emma puis allumer le contact. Ce fut le signal qu'elle attendait puisqu'elle fonça jusqu'à sa voiture, où elle poussa Elena à s'asseoir. Lorsque l'originel démarra, Caroline fit de même . Bientôt elle le suivit à une bonne distance afin de ne pas se faire repérer.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on est entrain de faire ?

- Nous allons trouver Katherine.

- Quoi ? Mais …

- Dès que la sorcière lui donnera l'indication nous filerons en premier. Il verra ce que ça fait de nous mettre sur le côté.

- Mais comment veux-tu pénétrer dans le lieu où se tiendra la sorcière sans te faire remarquer par Klaus ou Emma ? Je te signale que je suis humaine. Ils peuvent entendre les battements de mon cœur sans soucis.

- Ne t'inquiète pas nous resterons dehors. N'oublie pas que je suis aussi un vampire et que mon ouï est bien plus développé.

- D'accord mais est-ce que tu pourrais ralentir, je ne me sens pas très bien.

- Ne me vomis pas dans la voiture Elena, la prévint-elle. J'ai besoin qu'elle reste propre. Et puis je ne peux ralentir je risque de les semer.

D'un seul coup Caroline freina. La tête de la jeune fille à ses côtés se cogna lourdement contre son siège. D'une main elle se toucha l'arrière de crâne tout en affichant une grimace de couleur.

- Désolé , s'excusa aussitôt la jolie blonde, confuse. Ça va, tu vas bien ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton inquiet.

- Je m'en remettrais, la rassura-t-elle.

À quelques mètres d'elles, Klaus sortit de sa voiture en compagnie d'Emma. Ensemble ils pénétrèrent dans une boutique d'antiquité. Caroline se détacha sa ceinture sous le regard interrogateur de sa meilleure amie.

- Ils sont bien trop loin, il faut que je me rapproche.

- Mais …

- Ne t'inquiète pas je reviens, ne bouge surtout pas, d'accord ?

- Ce n'est pas pour t'embêter mais … j'ai …

- tu as … ?

- J'ai encore faim, murmura-t-elle d'un sourire innocent.

Caroline se retint de lui dire les fonds de ses pensées et soupira profondément à la place. Elle jeta plusieurs coup d'œils dans les parages.

- Tu as de l'argent ?

- J'en ai un peu il me semble.

- Bien. Tu vois ce petit supermarché ? Vas y. Achète toi ce que tu veux , et tu ne bouges surtout pas. Je viens te chercher après.

Elena acquiesça de la tête puis sortie du véhicule. Elle traversa la route lorsqu'il y eu personne et disparut dans le magasin. Caroline soupira une nouvelle fois. Rapidement elle se dirigea vers les lieux où Klaus et la sœur de Damon avaient disparus. Non elle n'y pénétra pas, mais resta non loin de l'entrée, écoutant attentivement chaque bruit et paroles prononcés dans ce lieu.

* * *

La petite boutique était pleine de vieux objets. Cadres ; tableaux ; bijoux ; montres ; statuettes en bois ; horloges … cela ressemblait fort à la caverne d'Alibaba. Emma se surprit de penser qu'elle aurait pu venir ici plus tôt. Il y avait tant d'objet qui attirait son attention qu'elle se contenait pour ne pas y toucher où même le prendre. Mais avec Klaus à ses côtés, il ne valait mieux pas s'attarder.

Au fond de la boutique, une femme s'y tenait en compagnie d'une de ses clientes. Elle ne devait être âgée d'une cinquantaine tout au plus. Elle était assez jolie si on la regardait bien : de grands yeux marrons qui ferait presque penser à du noir ; une chevelure aussi sombre que son regard , tombait sur ses épaules ; un petit nez en trompette et deux pommettes rosées. La femme sourit à sa cliente tout en lui souhaitant une bonne fin de journée dont celle-ci passa près des deux vampires et sortie de la boutique.

Klaus s'approcha du comptoir où se trouvait la sorcière suivit de près par Emma. La métisse les regardant un à un, visiblement ennuyée d'être ainsi importunée.

- Que faites-vous ici , vampires ?

- Nous sommes à la recherche de quelqu'un , répondit Klaus.

- Je ne vois pas ce que je peux faire pour vous dans ce cas.

- Oh si tu le peux. Nous recherchons un vampire. Une personne que tu connais.

- Je ne garde contact avec aucun d'entre vous, rétorqua la sorcière en s'éloignant d'eux, leur tournant complétement le dos.

Klaus lui bloqua le passage se mettant face à elle tandis qu'Emma se plaça à quelque pas d'elle, derrière elle.

- Je crois que tu ne m'as pas totalement compris. Je suis …

- Nicklaus Mickaelson . Oui je sais. Tout le monde te connait.

- Alors tu dois connaître la raison de ma visite je présume.

- Je le devrais ?

Klaus lâcha un petit rire à glacer le sang puis fit disparaître son sourire , reprenant son sérieux.

- Où est Katherine ?

- J'ignore de qui il s'agit.

- Ne me prend pas pour un imbécile, gronda-t-il. Je veux savoir où elle se cache, et tu vas m'indiquer cet endroit.

- J'ignore qui elle est, et où elle peux se trouver.

- Katherine Pierce ça ne vous dis rien ? Vraiment étrange, constata Emma.

- Je ne sais rien d'elle, répondit-elle sur un ton dur.

Soudain la porte de la boutique se fit entendre annonçant l'arrivée d'un nouveau client. La sorcière allait pour l'accueillir mais quand elle vit qui cela était , elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

- Klaus, s'étonna l'inconnu. Je ne pensais te voir ici.

- Qui es-tu ? Demanda celui-ci , ne l'ayant jamais vu auparavant.

- Cody. Un '' ami '' de Kol si on peux dire ça comme ça, ricana-t-il. J'ai entendu beaucoup parler de toi.

- Que fais-tu ici ?

- Ton frère attend cette sorcière. Elle sait où se cache la Petrova.

L'homme s'avança vers la sorcière , lui empoignant le bras mais Klaus fut plus rapide et le fit lâcher prise le faisant reculer de quelque pas.

- C'est à moi qu'elle doit le dire. Pas à lui.

- Je compte bien la ramener , répondit le vampire.

- Il en est hors de question.

- Pourquoi avoir envoyé ce Salvatore à lui alors ?

- Va-t-en avant que je ne te tus, menaça-t-il ne prêtant attention à ses paroles, si futiles .

Mais l'homme n'écouta pas. Il empoigna de nouveau la sorcière mais la lâcha aussitôt . Il se retrouva envoyé valser contre un mur et tomba lourdement au sol. Emma arriva par derrière lui brisant ainsi le cou .

- Bien à présent assez joué. Dis moi ce que tu sais.

* * *

Arrivée dans le supermarché, Elena parcourut les différents rayons mais rien de bien appétissant. Au fur et à mesure de ses pas, une délicieuse odeur de pain tout droit sortie du four lui arriva jusqu'au narine. À quelque mètre de là elle découvrit près de la sortie un petit coin boulangerie / pâtisserie. Son regard se dirigea aussitôt vers ses succulentes sucreries. Elle les trouvait admirablement bien décorées, et bien colorées. Son ventre commençait à crier famine. Elle commençait à n'en plus pouvoir. Tout avait l'air si appétissant, lequel choisir ? Oh et puis zut ! Elle était enceinte ! Elle pouvait bien se faire plaisir.

- Bonjour vous désirez ? Demanda un vieil homme.

- Un cookie ; un beignet à la crème ; un browni fondant au chocolat et six cupcakes, s'il vous plait.

* * *

- Où est-elle ? Demanda pour la unième fois le vampire.

- Je l'ignore.

À bout de patience il plaqua la pauvre femme contre le mur, une main autour de la gorge.

- Où est-elle ? Hurla-t-il furieux.

- Ç-ça f-fait des jours qu-qu'elle n'est plus venue, réussit-elle à articuler.

L'originel la lâcha. Elle se massa sa gorge douloureuse tout en fusillant le vampire du regard. Il ne valait mieux pas utiliser sa magie contre lui, elle savait qu'elle en paierait de sa vie si elle osait.

- Katherine est venue il y a quelque jours me demander de l'aide.

- De l'aide pourquoi ?

- Pour le rituel. Bien entendu une si puissante magie a besoin de force. Beaucoup de force, c'est pour cela qu'elle me laisse le temps de rassembler plusieurs sorcières qui pourraient aider.

- Une seule n'est pas suffisante ? Demanda Emma.

- Il faut que la sorcière qui l'effectue soit forte. Il faut qu'elle possède une magie qui surpasse tout. Mais aucune n'a encore réussit à l'effectuer seule.

- Super, souffla la vampire. J'espère que ta Bennett est forte , Klaus. Sinon tu peux dire adieu à la résurrection des morts.

- Si la sorcière que vous détenez déjà est une Bennett vous n'avez aucun soucis à vous faire. En revanche, pour que le sort fonctionne sans encombre il faudrait une force de plus. La puissance de ces deux magies réunis sera si intense que cela permettrait de sauver une vie.

- Comment ça une vie ? Nous allons en sauver plus que cela, répondit Emma.

- Vous ne connaissez les conséquences ? Demanda-t-elle surprise.

- Quelles conséquences ? Questionna l'originel.

- Chaque sortilège à ses conséquences Nicklaus. Celui est bien plus grand. Ce n'est pas qu'un simple rituel, c'est aussi un sacrifice.

Cela s'effectue le soir d'une pleine lune. Il ne peux s'effectuer qu'une seule fois. Une seule. Si vous échouez, les conséquences seront bien plus grande . Alors soit sûr que la sorcière qui contrôlera cette magie soit forte, où tu le regretteras amèrement de t'être aventurer sur cette voie, crois moi.

- Que peux-tu dire de plus en ce qui concerne le sacrifice ?

- C'est simple. Cela dépendra du nombre que vous désirerez ramener.

- Cela veux donc dire ….

- Que vous deviez sacrifier une vie pour en ramener une.

- Il n'y a pas d'autre solution ? Demanda Emma.

- Je crois que …. attendez une minute.

La sorcière s'éloigna vers une bibliothèque cachée derrière un long rideau caché lui même derrière le comptoir. Elle attrapa un des livres et le déposa sur une table non loin d'eux.

- Je crois avoir lu quelque chose là dessus, dit-elle en tournant les pages. Ah c'est là ! Il y a quelque chose en effet, les informa-t-elle en parcourant les lignes du grimoire. Mais cela se présentera bien plus compliqué que ce que vous avez pensé.

- Que faut-il faire ? Questionna Klaus.

- Un homme est capable de rassembler plusieurs âmes dans son propre corps. Celui qui le fera réussira à ramener ceux que vous désirez en échange de sa vie à lui.

- C'est possible ça ? Demanda Emma surprise. Je veux dire … enfermer des âmes dans un corps d'homme ?

- Oui c'est possible.

- Donc si j'ai bien compris, il faut que quelqu'un renferme des âmes dans son propre corps , se sacrifier par la suite pour ramener les autres. Il n'y aura donc qu'une seule vie qui sera retirée à la place du nombre de personne qui seront revenu à la vie.

- Exactement. Au lieu de sacrifier un nombre incalculable d'innocent, vous pouvez en sacrifier une. Car les âmes qu'il renfermera permettra la résurrection de ceux que vous souhaitez faire revenir.

- Pour faire plus simple, les âmes sont le nombre en plus des innocents qu'on devrait sacrifier, compris Klaus.

- Tout à fait.

- Ça à l'air compliqué, fit remarquer Emma.

- Ça l'est , acquiesça la sorcière.

- Tu peux le faire ? Demanda Klaus. Aider Bonnie Bennett .

- Je ne pense pas que cela soit une bonne idée. Katherine me tuerait si elle apprenait que j'effectue le sort pour vous. Je lui ai donné ma parole, je ne peux y revenir dessus.

- Pourtant tu le dois. Katherine est capable de refaire revenir n'importe qui. Elle est même capable de ramener Mickael pour me tuer en échange de sa vie. Elle sait qu'il l'accepterait.

- Non tu n'y es pas du tout, Katherine ne souhaite revenir qu'une seule et unique personne. Elle ne souhaite rien de plus.

- Mais qui ?

- Sa fille, répondit-elle comme si c'était logique.

- Oh je vois.

- Dommage pour elle, mais elle ne verra le visage de sa fille que lorsque je l'enverrais en enfer, répondit Emma.

- Il faudrait d'abord savoir où elle se cache.

- Il faut que tu nous aides, fit la jeune Salvatore.

- Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais vous aider, vous ?

- Parce que vous êtes celles qu'elle fera sacrifier après que vous aurez exécuté le rituel. Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle alors que Klaus la regardait. Je suis la seule à y avoir pensé ?

- Katherine …

- Katherine manipule tout le monde. Je pensais que tout le monde le savait, poursuivit Emma.

La sorcière soupira. Elle ne savait décidément pas dans quel camps se ranger.

- Aide nous à trouver Katherine et aucune de tes amies mourra, lui assura la rouquine.

- Très bien, céda-t-elle après quelque seconde de réflexion. Katherine a bien un endroit où elle se cache. Car d'après ce que j'ai compris elle vous a berné en vous faisant croire qu'elle avait quitté Paris.

- Quoi ? Elle … , commença Klaus furieux.

- Elle n'est pas loin. Vous devrez faire vite. Katherine a tendance à bouger constamment dans ses journées, elle ne reste bien longtemps dans un même lieu.

- Et où penses-tu qu'elle se trouve ?

- Il y a un bâtiment abandonné non loin de la Seine. C'est là que vous la trouverez. C'est là où elle se cache quand elle se sent en danger.

- Bien allons y alors, décréta Emma.

* * *

Caroline n'arrivait à croire ses oreilles. Plus d'une fois elle avait hésité à rentrer dans cette boutique pour bouger cette sorcière à lui révéler où se cachait Katherine, mais la discutions qui s'est ensuite tournée vers le rituel la tout de suite intéressé. Elle était plus que surprise. L'aveu du déroulement de ce rituel lui avait coupé toute parole. Mais quand elle entendit le lieu où elle se trouvait, elle fonça jusqu'au supermarché. Là bas elle trouva Elena installée sur une table de la pâtisserie / boulangerie entrain de manger ses gâteaux. Elle la fit sortir et monter en voiture le plus vite possible, démarrant la voiture en trombe en direction de la Seine.

* * *

- Ton '' ami'' met bien du temps à revenir avec la marchandise, fit remarquer Damon.

En effet , voilà plus d'une heure qu'il était parti et qu'il n'était encore arrivé. Il commençait sérieusement à s'ennuyer et surtout la colère commençait doucement à faire surface.

- Il viendra.

- Tu crois ça ? Je crois que c'est foutu tu sais.

- Il doit venir, siffla-t-elle furieux. Il le doit.

Sur ces derniers mots la porte s'ouvrit sur son '' ami '' . Kol se dirigea vers lui, lui planta un pieu en plein estomac.

- Où est la sorcière ?

- Je l'ignore. Quand je me suis réveillé elle …

- Ne me dis pas que tu as osé t'endormir ?!

- Non il n'en est rien de tel c'est juste que Klaus était là et …

- mon frère était présent ?!

- Oui il …

- Elle lui a donc dis où elle se cachait ?! Hurla-t-il.

- Je pense mais …

- Alors où est-elle ? Continua-t-il sur le même ton.

- Je ne sais pas elle n'était plus dans sa boutique quand je me suis relevé mais …

- Tu as échoué Cody, fulmina Kol. Je ne t'ai demandé qu'une simple chose et tu n'as pas même réussi à l'accomplir.

- Mais je sais où elle se cache !

- Tu viens de dire qu'elle avait disparut.

- Oui mais j'ai entendu ! Quand j'ai repris mes esprit, Klaus et la sorcière étaient là. Elle lui indiquait où Katherine se trouvait.

- Où est-elle alors ? S'empoumona Kol.

- D-Dans un bâtiment … près de la Seine … elle …

Mais il ne put continuer que Kol lui arracha le cœur de sa poitrine . Il se tourna ensuite vers Damon, une expression sérieuse installée sur son visage.

* * *

- Tu es sûr que c'est là ?

- Oui j'en suis sûr.

- Mais il ne doit avoir que lui comme bâtiment abandonné. Tu es sûr que tu as bien entendu Caroline ?

- Oui j'ai bien entendu Elena.

- Et maintenant ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

- On rentre et on récupère ce foutu sort.

- Je te signal que c'est Katherine, elle est bien plus puissante que toi.

- Je n'ai pas peur d'elle. Bon allez viens et arrête de manger tes cupcakes , la gronda-t-elle.

- Ce n'est pas ma faute , se défendit-elle.

- Ah non ? Et c'est la faute à qui peut être ?

- Aux hormones.

- Hé bien tes hormones de femme enceinte commence à me dépasser.

Elena lui tira la langue puis sortie de véhicule tout comme sa meilleure amie. Le bâtiment avait une jolie façade marron, ce qui étonna fort les deux filles qu'il soit abandonné ne le voyant en si piteuse état que cela.

Caroline passa devant la première tout en ouvrant la porte. Elle chercha un interrupteur qui se situerait non loin mais en vint. Elena se dirigea vers les fenêtres tout proche et tira les rideaux laissant la lumière du jour illuminer la pièce. La jeune brunette lui adressa un sourire victorieux tandis que sa meilleure amie roula des yeux.

Aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre ce qui fit légèrement frissonner Elena, non pas de peur mais de …

- J'ai froid.

Caroline avait bien envie de se cogner la tête contre les murs . Elle allait vraiment la rendre folle .

- Et l'idée de te prendre une veste ne t'a pas traversée l'esprit ?

- Je ne pensais qu'il allait faire froid moi, se défendit-elle. Et puis c'est toi qui ma trainé ici .

- C'est ma faute si t'as froid maintenant ?

- Oublie j'ai rien dis, fit Elena ne voulant la rendre plus folle que ce que son amie était déjà.

Les deux filles regardèrent dans chaque pièce du bas sans trouver une trace de Katherine. Caroline décida de jeter un coup d'œil en haut. Doucement, ensemble, elles gravirent les escaliers jusqu'au premier.

* * *

- Nous y voilà enfin, fit Damon en sortant de la voiture.

- Allons retrouver cette garce, poursuivit Kol.

Les deux vampires pénétrèrent dans le bâtiment à vitesse vampirique. Damon constata que aucun meuble se trouvait à l'entrée, ni même dans les pièces à côtés d'ailleurs.

- C'est ce que j'appelle vraiment abandonné, sourit narquoisement le vampire.

- Je me demande encore si ce que ce crétin de Cody nous a dis est juste.

- Nous verrons par nous même, répondit Damon en ouvrant une porte et y pénétrant suivit de près par Kol.

* * *

Tout de suite après la visite chez la sorcière , Klaus et Emma s'étaient rendu au bâtiment abandonné, près de la Seine. Les deux vampire y entrèrent se mettant aussitôt à la recherche de Katherine.

* * *

- Tu as entendu ? Demanda Elena qui sursautait à chacun des bruits.

- Ce n'est rien , la rassura son amie qui ouvrait une unième porte.

- Katherine n'est pas là , on devrait peut être partir, proposa-t-elle alors qu'elles s'engouffraient dans un couloir sombre.

- Je suis certaine qu'elle se cache par là et même si elle n'y est pas elle a dû laisser le sort ici, quelque part. Je ne pense pas qu'elle se le trimballe en permanence.

Soudain un bruit de porte claquer se fit entendre ce qui fit sursauter cette fois-ci Caroline et bien entendu, Elena aussi.

- C'était quoi ça ? Demanda cette dernière.

- J'en sais rien.

- Il y a quelqu'un dans le bâtiment, souffla doucement Elena.

- N'ai pas peur ce … ce ne doit être qu'un courent d'air, la rassura Caroline.

Encore un bruit. Un second. Elena et la jolie blonde se tournèrent en sursaut vers la provenance de ces sons. Dans un hurlement qui à dû faire trembler les murs, la jolie brune s'égosilla.

- Non mais c'est quoi ce cirque ?

La silhouette qui se dessinait dans l'obscurité s'avança jusqu'à une fenêtre et ouvrit en grand les rideaux. La surprise qu'elle eut, la fit hurler encore plus fort que Caroline a ses côtés dû se boucher les oreilles dû à son vacarme.

Elena s'arrêta net lorsqu'elle vit qui se tenait à quelque mètre d'elle, aussi surpris qu'elle.

- Damon ? Demanda-t-elle n'en croyant ses yeux.

- C'était qui qui hurlait comme ça ? Questionna une seconde voix qui lui paraissait familière.

- Kol ? S'étonna Elena de le voir ici.

- Tiens ! ça c'est une surprise ! Voilà pourquoi tu étais si pressé de partir, compris celui-ci. Dis moi Gilbert tu as une sacré tonalité de voix, je pensais que c'était un chameau qu'on égorgeait.

La jeune fille ne prêta attention aux paroles de Kol. Damon était là. À quelque pas à peine d'elle. Elle n'arrivait vraiment encore à y croire. Elle se sentait heureuse et soulagée de le voir sain et sauf. Elle afficha un sourire radieux. Des larmes de joie commençaient déjà à couler sur ses joies. Mais alors qu'elle voulut s'avancer, un mal de tête affreux la prit de court. Sa vue se troubla une nouvelle fois et elle se sentait défaillir une nouvelle fois.

« Foutu hormones ! » pensa-t-elle avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, ayant senti comme simple contact une douce étreinte si agréable qu'elle n'avait plus senti depuis si longtemps.

Fin du chapitre 18.

**Aimé ? Détesté ? j'attend votre avis avec impatience ;)**

**Emma est bien la demi-soeur de Damon et Stefan ^^ quel sacré surprise ! :p**

**J'espère que vous avez compris l'histoire du rituel , j'ai essayé de l'expliquer avec des mots faciles :s**

**ah les hormones d'Elena ^^ cela s'amplifiera avec le temps croyez moi ;)**

**Je vous souhaite une très bonne soirée et à bientôt pour la suite !**

**et surtout n'oubliez pas de me donner votre avis ! :)**

**à suivre !**


	19. Réconciliation

**Coucou ! Me revoilà avec un tout nouveau chapitre ! **

**Je pensais que j'allais le terminer bien plus tard mais finalement non ^^**

**Bon j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et que vous me donnerez votre avis ;) **

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

Chapitre 19.

* * *

_Sa vue se troubla une nouvelle fois et elle se sentait défaillir une nouvelle fois._

_« Foutu hormones ! » pensa-t-elle avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, ayant senti comme simple contact une douce étreinte si agréable qu'elle n'avait plus senti depuis si longtemps._

* * *

- Super et maintenant qu'est-ce qu'on fait petit génie ?

- Je ne vois pas d'autre solution que de l'attendre ici !

- Oh tu penses sérieusement que Katherine va se ramener maintenant que nous sommes ici ?

- Damon ! Caroline ! Taisez-vous un peu ! S'agaça Klaus.

Réunit dans une petite pièce de l'étage, le petit groupe , en particulier la jeune Forbes et l'ainé des Salvatore ne faisaient que s'envoyer des piques à longueur de temps. Quand aux autres : Kol était tranquillement appuyé contre le mur tout en regardant le petit accrochage entres les deux vampires ; Emma restait non loin d'Elena qui était assise sur un petit canapé délavré s'assurant qu'elle ne fasse pas un autre malaise et ; Klaus , impatient , qui n'avait rien dis jusqu'à présent, commençait sérieusement à avoir par dessus la tête du cinéma de sa copine et de Damon.

- Elena a fait un malaise , tu devrais la raccompagner à votre hôtel pour qu'elle se repose , poursuivit ce dernier . Comme ça tu laisseras les adultes faire leur travail !

- Mais je vais bien , le rassura la concerné.

Celle-ci avait repris ses esprits i peine quelques instants. Damon qui s'était tenu prêt d'elle avait été soulagé qu'elle revienne rapidement à elle. Il l'avait déposé sur le canapé , attendant avec une grande inquiètude son réveil. Jamais elle n'avait eu de malaise comme celui-ci, et c'était ce qui l'inquiétait, lui qui ne l'avait vu ainsi auparavant.

- Nous ne devrions perdre du temps, fit Klaus. Katherine doit ignorer notre présence. Ce qui a de mieux à faire c'est de la surprendre quand elle rentrera dans le bâtiment.

- Je suis d'accord. Blondie accompagne Elena à l'hôtel, répéta Damon.

- Elena tu as envie de retourner à l'hôtel ? Demanda Caroline à sa meilleure amie, connaissant déjà la réponse.

- Non.

La jeune Forbes lui envoya un sourire vainqueur qui fit rager le jeune Salvatore intérieurement.

- Carline reste avec Elena ici, décida Klaus. Nous , nous descendons . Nous nous cacherons au rez de chaussée. Une fois à l'intérieur elle ne quittera cet endroit. Il nous faut le sort. Je refuse qu'elle m'échappe une nouvelle fois.

Les garçons hochèrent la tête puis sortirent de la pièce où se trouvait les deux filles.

Tout de suite Elena se releva et avant même qu'il ne put passer par la porte , elle attrapa doucement le bras de Damon . Quand il lui fit face, elle posa ses deux mains sur ses joues, le regardant tendrement, un petit sourire au lèvre.

- Damon, murmura-t-elle.

Elle se mit à caresser doucement du bout des doigts sa peau qui la tant manqué. Puis doucement se pencha vers ses lèvres. Alors qu'elles se frôlaient à peine, Damon recula la tête et retira les mains de la jeune fille de ses joues.

À la fois blessée, et surprise de son geste, elle ne put prononcer quoique ce soit. Il quitta la pièce sans un regard, refermant la porte derrière lui. Quand il disparut, Elena se laissa tomber à genoux ne pouvant sentir ses jambes. Aussitôt Caroline s'agenouillât à ses côtés, lui retirant doucement une mèche de ses yeux.

- Il m'a laissé , murmura-t-elle.

Lors du départ du vampire, Elena n'avait jamais accepté le faîte qu'il la quitte. Elle avait toujours gardé de l'espoir, croyant de tout son cœur qu'il reviendrait à elle. Mais à cet instant …. ce ne fut qu'un coup de poignard qu'elle reçut . Une nouvelle fois encore. Cette fois la douleur était bien plus forte. Elle avait mal. Très mal. Elle avait compris. C'était fini. Vraiment fini. Elle se sentait plus désemparée que jamais. Comment réussirait-elle à vivre une vie sans lui ? Sans pouvoir plonger son regard dans le sien ? Sans même pouvoir goûter à la texture de ses lèvres ? Sans même plus le toucher ? Mais qu'avait-elle fait pour qu'il la rejette ainsi ?

- Il … Il est … Oh mon dieu.

Sur ces dernier mot, elle éclata en sanglot, se prenant la tête dans ses mains totalement impuissante. À ses côtés, Caroline ne savait que faire . Elle jura contre le vampire qui osait la rejeter elle, alors qu'il la toujours aimé malgré qu'elle soit sortie avec Stefan . Mais qu'avait-il en tête pour la rejeter ? Pourquoi se comportait-il ainsi ?

La jeune Forbes prit aussitôt sa meilleure amie dans ses bras, où elle déversa toute sa tristesse sans pouvoir parvenir à s'arrêter. Elle s'en fichait si Katherine l'entendait. Elle s'en fichait si les autres s'énervait contre elle. Elle s'en fichait que sa sosie quitte Paris pour de bon. Elle s'en fichait simplement.

- S-Sans lui … je n-ne s-suis r-rien Car', sanglota Elena .

- Chut. Hé , respire d'accord. Reprend toi, lui murmura doucement sa meilleure amie. Damon ne partira pas. Je lui interdis. Il ne sait pas sur quel route il s'est aventuré, mais crois moi je te promets qu'il s'en mordra les doigts dans peu de temps quand il réalisera la gourde qu'il a commise.

- I-Il ne v-veux plus d-de moi.

- Ne dis pas ça. Damon t'aime. Je le sais. Il t'aime plus que sa propre vie. Tu es celle qui la rendu tel qu'il est aujourd'hui. Un autre homme. Certes son côté emmerdeur n'a pas changé mais il est devenu quelqu'un d'autre quand même.

Cette dernière phrase fit rire la jeune fille dans ses bras qui se redressa doucement. Mais son sourire se dissipa lentement, laissant place à de nouvelle larme.

- Il t'aime Elena. Tu l'aimes aussi j'en suis sûr, c'est tellement flagrant. Alors prends les reines en mains et fonce. Montre lui que tu es là. Qu'il n'a aucun droit de t'abandonner . Surtout après qu'il t'es mise enceinte, termina-t-elle en désignant son ventre.

Elena posa une main sur son ventre, le regard perdu noyé par les larmes.

- Tu n'as pas le droit de désespérer . Pense à ce bébé qui grandi en toi. Il est là. Il est présent. Ce bébé est le fruit de votre amour Elena, tu ne dois pas t'arrêter comme ça. Tu dois rester forte, si ce n'est pour toi fais le pour lui. Alors fonce. Ne baisse pas les bras. Récupère Damon. Dis lui ce que tu ressens et je suis sûr qu'après cela tu te retrouveras dans ses bras. Et si ce n'est pas le cas … c'est que ce Salvatore est un vrai crétin.

* * *

Cachés dans le noir, les garçons attendaient avec impatience l'arrivée de Katherine. Ils ne surent combien de temps ils étaient restés là à rien dire ou faire, mais cela leur paraissait l'éternité et encore cela n'était rien pour un vampire.

- On va attendre combien de temps comme ça ? Commença à s'énerver Kol.

- Tais toi ! L'ordonna son frère. Pas un mot.

Le jeune Mickaelson souffla d'agacement puis se laissa appuyer sur ce qui devait être le mur derrière lui.

- Une heure ? Deux heures ? Ils ne surent combien de temps ils attendaient, mais cela devenait vraiment long et lassant.

Soudain, un bruit d'un moteur se fit entendre. Une porte claqua . Des pas se rapprochant de plus en plus.

La porte s'ouvrit enfin. Dissimulée dans l'obscurité, la jeune femme qui y pénétra déposa près de la porte son sac et se dirigea vers un rideau qu'elle ouvrit. Un bruit derrière elle l'alerta aussitôt. Elle se retourna mais alors qu'elle vit qui s'était invité dans sa , si elle pouvait appeler ça une demeure, son chemin lui fut bloqué par Klaus alors qu'elle tenta de s'enfuir.

- Cela faisait bien longtemps Katarina.

L'originel put lire la terreur dans ses yeux, pourtant son visage, lui, restait neutre malgré la fine étincelle de surprise qu'il pouvait apercevoir.

Elle tenta de le contourner et de s'échapper mais manque de chance, Kol lui bloqua la sortie. Quand elle se tourna de nouveau vers Klaus, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était à présent encerclée de toute part.

- On a mis du temps à te trouver mais on fini par réussir.

- Je suis censée applaudir peut-être ? Répondit-elle venimeuse à l'adresse de Kol.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû te jouer de nous cher Katherine.

- Aurais-je blessé le grand Nicklaus Mickaelson ? Fit-elle d'un ton théâtralement qui soulignait bien ses '' repentirs ''.

Sentant que cela allait chauffer pour elle, elle sourit. Un de ses sourires que Damon ne connaissait que trop.

- Je vois que Aimee n'a su tenir sa langue. Dommage pour elle. En ce qui concerne ce sort, étant donné que vous êtes venus le reprendre , je peux juste vous dire que vous êtes arrivé trop tard.

- Comment ça trop tard ? Questionna Damon.

- Pendant que vous tous vous jouiez à Sherlock et Watson afin de retrouver ma trace, moi, j'ai conservé le sort pour en apprendre plus. Bien sûr, j'étais au courent du sacrifice a effectuer bien avant vous, se vanta-t-elle.

- Où est- le sort ?

- Voyons Klaus es-tu si pressé ? Non, je veux dire je possède un objet que tu désires , tu ne peux donc en conséquence me tuer sachant que je suis la seule et l'unique personne à connaître sa cachette.

Sur ce point elle avait raison. Et ils le savaient tous.

- Pourquoi ne la forces-tu pas simplement à nous indiquer le lieu ? Demanda Emma à l'originel ne lâchant la femme qui a changé sa vie et celle de ses frères à jamais.

- Impossible. Je bois de la verveine chaque jour.

- Hé bien enfermons là ! Quand elle se sera dissipée de son organisme nous …

- Suffit Emma , siffla Klaus en colère.

- Attendez nous pouvons bien le deviner, fit Damon en entrant dans le jeu de Katherine.

- Si ça peux te faire plaisir vas y, je ne t'en empêche pas, répondit cette dernière.

- On n'a pas le temps de jouer, s'énerva la rouquine.

- Katherine a besoin de le garder en sa possession, commença-t-il s'en prêter attention à ce qu'elle venait de dire. Facile a récupérer en cas de fuite. Donc …

Damon s'approchait doucement au fur et à mesure de ses paroles jusqu'à n'être séparé que de quelque centimètre d'elle. Katherine lui fit un sourire aguicheur quand elle vit son regard la parcourir de haut en bas. Le vampire la contournant , lui tournant autour quelque seconde avant de s'arrêter.

- Donc le porter sur elle, fit-il en passant sa main derrière elle arrachant un bout de papier qui dépassait de son jean .

Katherine se jeta sur lui pour le récupérer mais Damon le fit tomber au sol, poussant la Petrova à quelques mètres d'eux pendant que Emma ramassa la page, enroulée d'un jolie ruban rouge. Elle le tendit aussitôt à Klaus qui le rangea dans sa veste tandis que Katherine et Damon s'envoyaient plusieurs coups sans parvenir toucher l'autre. Ce fut dans une vitesse étonnante que Kol se mit derrière la Petrova lui brisant ainsi la nuque sous le regard meurtri de son frère.

- Imbécile ! J'avais besoin qu'elle parle ! Hurla Klaus.

- Oh relax , j'ai tout prévu. On l'embarque avec nous, tu la tortures, tu fais ce que tu veux avec et tu obtiens ainsi ce que tu veux qu'elle te dise. Allez fais pas cette tête partons plutôt d'ici que je hais cet endroit, termina Kol dans une grimace son regard balayant la surface de la pièce.

* * *

Après la petite confrontation avec Katherine, la petite bande s'est donc rendue à l'hôtel après s'être rendu compte que le soleil était déjà couché. Seulement, aucun n'avaient prévu qu'il ne restait que très peu de chambre , plus précisément : deux.

Après être descendu appeler Jeremy et Alaric pour les rassurer que tout allait bien, Elena monta à l'étage où était sa chambre. Quand elle ouvrit la porte, elle détourna rapidement les yeux ,gênée, d'interrompre Klaus et Caroline dans leur … activité nocturne. Celle-ci se trouvait en soutien-gorge sous le corps musclé de l'originel qui avait , lui, sa chemise totalement ouverte.

- Oh Elena, bafouilla Caroline aussi gênée qu'elle. Hum … je …

- Non laisse je vais prendre une autre chambre, la rassura-t-elle en fermant la porte derrière elle.

Dans le couloirs, elle secoua la tête pour chasser l'image de sa meilleure amie à moitié nu avec Klaus puis frappa doucement à une des chambres données au petit groupe.

- Tiens jolie Gilbert, tu as besoin de quelque chose ? Demanda Kol parcourant son regard sur elle sans aucune gêne.

Mauvaise idée tout compte fait. Derrière lui, elle aperçut Emma qui buvait tranquillement une poche de sang déjà installée confortablement sur le lit près d'une Katherine ligotée sur une chaise , inconsciente. Un lit. Deux personnes. Décidément elle n'avait aucune chance.

La jeune fille referma la porte au nez du vampire qui resta surpris. Elle n'allait tout de même pas dormir avec un pervers tel que lui ! Surtout qu'il y avait déjà Emma.

Elle soupira. Elle se tourna vers la troisième chambre le cœur battant. Elle savait qui se trouvait dans cette pièce. Cela ne pouvait être que lui. Elle n'avait d'autre option à moins de passer la nuit dans les couloirs. D'un pas mal assuré elle se posta face à la porte. Devait-elle vraiment le faire ? Elle ne supporterait son regard sur elle alors qu'elle avait bien compris que tout était fini. Mais les mots de Caroline lui revint à l'esprit. Elle avait raison. Elle ne devait abandonner ainsi. Elle ne pouvait le perdre c'était totalement … impossible. Il n'avait aucun droit de la traiter de cette façon ! Elle allait s'en assurer personnellement.

Lentement elle frappa à la porte. Il n'y eu aucun bruit, aucun mouvement durant quelques secondes jusqu'à ce que, enfin, Damon apparut . Surpris de la trouver ici, il ne l'ouvra pour autant. Pendant ce temps le regard d'Elena s'était posé, '' accidentellement '' sur le torse du vampire. Il ne portait aucun chemise, rien, juste son pantalon. Elle ne put s'empêcher de parcourir son regard sur ses abdos parfaitement dessiné mais se gifla intérieurement d'oser le mater ainsi.

- Caroline passe la nuit avec Klaus dans notre chambre et … euh … toutes les autres sont prises …

Damon se poussa du passage et lui fit un signe de tête l'incitant à rentrer. Dans un léger sourire qui lui avait tant manqué sur son visage, elle pénétra dans la chambre. Celle-ci était plus agréable. Un grand lit se trouvait sur sa droite, face à une grande fenêtre vitrée qui avait la vu sur Paris. Elena se surpris à s'y diriger, et regarder ces magnifiques lumières qui illuminaient le paysage offert. La vue qu'elle avait dans la sienne était bien différente mais tout aussi magique.

Elle mit quelques seconde pour réaliser où elle se trouvait exactement. Quand ce fut le cas, elle se tourna hésitante vers _lui_. Il se tenait debout près du mini bar qui visiblement il l'avait déjà utilisé à la vue d'une des bouteilles de scotch complétement vide. Damon avait bu.

- Je … Je vais aller me prendre une douche.

En deux secondes elle s'enferma à double tour dans la salle de bain. Elle resta appuyée quelques temps , le dos collé à la porte, tentant par tous les moyens de ne pas fondre en larme.

Quand à Damon il attrapa une seconde bouteille, s'assit sur une chaise face au paysage de Paris et continua de boire.

Elena mit du temps avant d'ouvrir le robinet de la douche et de se déshabiller. Quand elle passa sous le jets d'eau , elle lâcha un léger cri dû à la forte température. La porte s'ouvrit alors à la volet laissant découvrir Damon inquiet. Surprise, elle se retint de crier une nouvelle fois, se mettant simplement la main sur sa bouche pour étouffer les cris. Quand elle réalisa qu'elle était face à lui, totalement nu, elle se mit à rougir violemment sous son regards qui ne la lâchait d'une semelle. Quand le vampire réalisa ce qui était entrain de se produire, il détourna les yeux comme si la vu le gênait. Cette fois Elena sentie la colère lui monter. Comment osait-il détourner les yeux ? La vue le dégoutait tant que ça ? Elle s'empressa même de lui faire remarquer.

- Je te dégoûte à ce point ?

- Ne dis pas de bêtise, gronda-t-il .

- Alors pourquoi tu détournes les yeux ? Tu m'as déjà vu comme ça que je sache, fit-elle remarquer d'un ton acerbe.

- Prends ta douche, tu devrais te coucher tôt demain nous avons beaucoup à faire, répondit-il sans prêter attention à ce qu'elle disait.

Puis sans un mot de plus il quitta la pièce. Énervée par son attitude, Elena s'enveloppa dans un peignoir accroché non loin de la douche et le suivit jusqu'à la chambre .

- Damon ! L'appela-t-elle . Je veux que tu me parles !

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je dise ? S'énerva-t-il en lui faisant face.

- Tout. Comment oses-tu seulement de m'abandonner ?

- Je suis toujours là Elena. Je l'ai toujours été mais c'est seulement maintenant que tu t'en rends vraiment comptes.

- Tu dis que des bêtises.

- J'aurais bien pu partir ! J'aurais quitter Mystic Falls , j'aurais tout laissé derrière moi !

- Mais c'est ce que tu as fait ! Poursuivit-elle en s'approchant de lui. C'est ce que tu as fais ! Tu es parti. Tu m'as laissé avec ton frère alors que c'est de toi que j'ai le plus besoin.

Sa voix se mise à trembler ce que Damon remarqua, mais elle continua néanmoins.

- Tu n'avais aucun droit de me cracher au visage que j'avais encore des sentiments pour ton frère. Tu n'avais pas le droit de m'écarter comme tu l'as fais. Et tu n'avais aucun droit de choisir à ma place . Pourquoi c'est si compliqué pour toi d'admettre que tu t'es lassé de moi ? Qu'après tout ce temps à espérer qu'un jour je vienne à toi, tes sentiments ont disparu ?

- Tu crois ça ? Fit-il en s'approchant dangereusement vers elle. Tu crois que je ne ressens plus rien ? C'est ce que tu penses ?

- C'est ce que je peux comprendre en tout cas , répondit-elle.

- Tu veux que je te dises quoi ? Que je ne t'aime pas ? Que mes sentiments pour toi sont du beurre ? S'emporta-t-il. Alors écoute moi bien Elena jamais je ne pourrais dire de tel chose car ce que je dirais sera qu'un pur mensonge et tu le sais.

- Alors pourquoi tu m'as abandonné ? Murmura-t-elle alors qu'une larme s'échappa de ses beaux yeux chocolats.

- Parce que ça me rend dingue ! Tu as été avec Stefan durant un long moment ; vous avez des souvenirs ensembles , vous avez vécu des moments que jamais ni toi ni moi nous n'aurons partagé . Et avec moi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Des moments sans importance et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que je n'étais pas celui que tu désirais. Juste une amitié . Mais cette limite que tu as imposé je la haïssais ! Simplement parce que je te voulais toi. Toi et personne d'autre. Je te voulais pour moi ! Je refusais de vivre une fois de plus la même histoire ! Stefan, toi, moi, le trio amoureux. Et j'en ai assez ! Ça se répète sans arrêt et j'en ai eu ma dose. Je suis parti parce que Stefan est celui qu'il te faut . Je sais que si on aurait continué, dans quelque temps tu m'aurais laissé pour retourner dans les bras de mon frère. Et ça, je ne le pouvais simplement pas.

Soudain, contre toute attente, Elena le gifla. Le vampire pouvait bien voir qu'elle était furieuse et pas qu'un peu.

- Moments sans importance ? Même histoire ? Te laisser pour retourner dans les bras de Stefan ? Répéta-t-elle . Mais tu t'entends parler ?! Hurla-t-elle. Caroline avait raison tu n'es qu'un abruti ! Un crétin ! Et tu sais quoi ? Stefan peux aller se faire voir ! Tu dis qu'il y n'y que pour Stefan, mais c'est ce que je vois en effet. Monsieur qui me quitte simplement à cause de lui . Est-ce que tu t'es posé une seule fois la question de ce que moi je voulais vraiment ? Hé bien je vais te donner ma réponse ça t'empêchera ainsi d'ouvrir la bouche : C'est toi. C'est toi que je veux Damon. Mais tu es tellement égoïste que tu as encore pensé qu'à toi. Dans cette histoire tu m'as totalement snobé ! Monsieur est son grand air ! Tu dois être fière maintenant que tu as réussi à me mettre dans ton lit ! Je te hais ! Je te déteste ! Toi et ton attitude de salop ! Et tu sais quoi ? Tout compte fait tu pourrais aussi te taper Carol, car depuis la mort du maire elle est devenu aussi salope que toi niveau coup bas !

- Elena ! Fulmina Damon. Arrête ça tout de suite !

- Je ne suis pas Katherine pour que tu dises que l'histoire se répète ! Continua-t-elle. Je ne suis pas elle ! Et concernant Stefan mes sentiments ont changé ! Tu n'es pas dans ma tête pour savoir qui est bon pour moi ou pas ! Et une fois de plus tu t'es comporté comme un égoïste ! Oh et j'allais oublier ! Un lâche par dessus le marché ! Tu me laisses du jour au lendemain et tu en profites pour partir avec Klaus sur la trace de Katherine ! Tu pensais quoi après cela ? Te barrer de Mystic Falls et de ne plus jamais y mettre les pieds ? Mais et moi dans tout ça ? Tu n'y a même pas pensé ! Parce que tout ce qui compte c'est toi et ton sale caractère de chien !

- Ça suffit ! Cria-t-il.

- Non ça ne suffit pas ! Hurla-t-elle en retour.

Tous les deux se défièrent du regard durant quelques instants jusqu'à ce que Damon ne recule d'un pas et ne la contourna, s'éloignant jusqu'à la porte de la sortie. Au fur et à mesure qu'il partait, les larmes coulaient déjà le long du visage de la jeune fille qui faisait tout pour se contrôler, mais sans succès. Elle n'y arrivait pas. Il s'éloignait. Encore … non elle ne le pouvait pas ! Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser s'en aller comme ça !

- Damon, l'appela-t-elle de nouveau dans un léger murmure qui le fit stopper net ses mouvements. Ne pars pas … je t'en prie …

Le vampire ferma un instant les yeux face à ses paroles , n'émettant un moindre geste.

- Je suis désolé Elena .

Alors qu'il s'excusait du mal qu'il était entrain de lui faire subir, de tout ce qui a pu se produire avant , il posa sa main sur la poignet de la porte prêt à partir. La jeune fille qui sentait son monde s'écrouler autour d'elle s'avança de quelques pas puis sans s'en rendre compte elle prononça des petits mots qui le fit s'arrêter net.

- Je t'aime Damon.

Ça y est. Elle avait fini par le dire. Les trois petits mots qu'il avait tant désiré entendre sortir de sa bouche ont été prononcés. Il ferma de nouveau les yeux savourant cet instant puis, se tourna vers elle.

- Tu n'as pas le droit de me laisser. Je te l'interdis. Je refuse de te perdre toi. Je … Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi Damon, termina-t-elle dans un sanglot qu'elle étouffa aussitôt par sa main.

Puis, soudain, tout changea. Elle ne sut ce qui se passa que quelque seconde après. Le choc brutal de son dos contre le mur lui fit échapper un petit cri de douleur. Cri qui fut étouffé par les lèvres du vampire qui la dévorait toute entière. Cette sensation qu'elle n'avait ressenti depuis longtemps lui fit un bien fou. Il l'embrassait comme si sa vie en dépendait, comme si c'était la toute dernière fois qu'ils le faisaient. C'était sauvage. Intense. Elle aime ça. Non elle adorait ! Jamais il ne l'avait embrassé d'une telle ampleur. Certes il l'avait déjà fait mais c'était différent. Peut être était-ce le faîte qu'ils échangeaient un pur baisé d'amour.

Elena se sentit soudain revivre. Rien que de sentir son corps brulant collé au sien lui fit tourner la tête, au deux sens du terme bien sûr. Damon ne la lâchait pas. Une de ses mains attrapa une des jambess de la jeune fille qu'il souleva et colla à ses reins. Il se pressa davantage à elle, ne brisant sous aucun prétexte le baisé. Elena manquait d'air, mais elle s'en fichait. Elle était de nouveau dans ses bras, plus rien ne comptait à présent. Les doigts de la jeune fille s'aventura sur le torse du vampire, le frôlant à peine puis remonta vers ses cheveux qu'elle pressa tout en le rapprochant davantage.

Elle sentie sa langue forcer le barrage de ses lèvres qu'elle n'hésita à ouvrir . Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait plus goûté , qu'elle gémit doucement contre sa bouche face au contact. Leurs langues dansèrent, valsèrent ensemble dans une lutte sans merci. Trop longtemps. Trop longtemps qu'elle était en manque de lui ; de ses caresses ; de ses lèvres , de son corps.

Doucement Damon se recula, à peine. Leurs souffles se mêlèrent et la jeune fille reprenait tant bien que mal sa respiration . Leurs regards se croisèrent et chacun se noya dans les yeux de l'autre.

- Dis le encore , quémanda-t-il le souffle court, comme s'il voulait se rassurer que ce n'était pas un rêve.

- Je t'aime, murmura-t-elle.

La bouche du vampire frôla les siennes dans une fine caresse. Il dévia ensuite sur son cou qu'il parsema de tendre baisé. Elena se sentait défaillir à chacune de ses caresses. Était-il possible de ressentir tant de chose à la fois ?

- Encore , demanda-t-il ses lèvres toujours collées à son cou.

- Je t'aime, répéta-t-elle.

Elle attrapa doucement son visage afin de le mettre à sa hauteur afin de plonger son regard dans le sien.

- Je t'aime Damon. Rien que toi.

Non, ce n'était un rêve. Même si cela en était un, c'était un extraordinaire et doux rêve. Il captura aussitôt ses lèvres pour un baisé des plus fougueux que le précédent. Elena se décolla du mur et le fit reculer sans cesser leur débat . Quand Damon percuta les pied du lit, il échangea aussitôt les rôles dans une telle vitesse qu'Elena tomba en arrière suivit par le corps du vampire qui se retrouva au dessus d'elle.

Les mains de la brunette se mirent à parcourir son torse alors que celle du jeune homme se firent plus baladeuse. Il lui retira aussitôt le peignoir le trouvant bien trop gênant. Quand il vit enfin le corps de sa déesse, Damon se demandait bien encore comment il aurait bien pu se passer d'elle. Elena avait raison, il s'était conduit comme un véritable crétin.

Aussitôt sans plus attendre, il entra un doigt en elle tout en brisant le baisé. Elle se crispa dû à la surprise que cela lui fit, mais se détendit aussitôt. Damon ne bougea pas il la regardait. Elena leva son regard sur lui.

- Dis moi que jamais tu ne retourneras avec mon frère.

La jeune fille aurait voulu en faire de la pâtée pour chien. Comment osait-il parler de Stefan alors qu'un de ses doigts se trouvaient en elle ? Il n'avait aucun droit de parler de lui ! Surtout pas maintenant ! Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui dire le fond de sa pensée, il entra davantage en elle la faisant gémir. Il n'avait pas le droit de l'utiliser comme ça ! Mais son plaisir qui augmentait au fur et à mesure et du faîte qu'elle ne l'avait senti depuis longtemps lui fit perdre totalement la tête.

- J-Je te le promets …

Quand elle réalisa qu'il avait obtenu ce qu'il voulait elle le fusilla du regard en colère contre lui mais Damon passa au dessus de ça, ne prêtant pas même attention à ses yeux. Il commença alors de long et lent va et vient, que la jeune fille dû se mordre violemment la lèvre pour ne pas gémir.

Ses lèvres descendirent ensuite vers sa poitrine qui remontait et descendait rapidement , en attrapa un en bouche, s'amusant avec , mordant, suçotant pendant qu'une de ses mains l'attrapa, le massa doucement. Elena se cambra. Bien trop longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus ressenti un tel plaisir. Elle pourrait mourir ici de plaisir tellement c'était puissant.

Damon retira son doigts, alors que ses lèvres cherchèrent les siennes avec précipitation. Il l'embrassa de nouveau, mêlant leurs langues ensemble. En moins de temps qu'il lui fallait, Damon se retrouva totalement nu sur une Elena … aussi dévêtue que lui.

Puis sans plus attendre une seule seconde il la pénétra d'un coup sec leur faisant chacun échapper un gémissement de bien être . Il ne tarda à entrer plus profondément. Il commença ses vas et vient qui furent rapide, sauvage. Elena enroula ses jambes autours de sa taille, pendant que ses mains ne purent s'empêcher de se poser sur l'arrière de Damon. Mon dieu que c'était musclé ! Elle aurait pu se mordre la lèvre rien que de penser à ce qu'elle faisait mais les lèvres du vampire qui dévorait les siennes l'en empêchaient. Surpris, Damon se mit à sourire contre sa bouche tout en entrant davantage en elle. D'un coup de rein bien placé, Elena inversa les places, se trouvant à présent sur le vampire qui n'avait, une fois de plus, rien vu venir.

Un peu de changement ne lui ferait du mal après tout. Elle en avait assez qu'il prenne les commandes, non que ça ne lui déplaise au contraire, mais tout de même !

Elena garda la même vitesse , ne calmant sous aucun prétexte l'ampleur de leur mouvement. Damon se retrouva assit, ses mains se posant aussitôt sur les fesses de la jeune fille qui sursauta au contact. Il la maintenait en place, la laissant, pour une fois, prendre les reines en main.

Quand chacun sentit que leur plaisir augmentait un peu plus à chaque coups de reins, Elena accéléra la cadence. Il se rapprochait de plus en plus, et rapidement, ensemble ils laissèrent échapper leur plaisir mutuel, criant le nom de leur amour.

Elena laissa sa tête tomber sur l'épaule de Damon qui lui caressa doucement le dos. Elle se redressa doucement et lui sourit. Il le lui rendit tout en retirant les mèches gênante du visage.

Damon se pencha vers son oreille, et d'une voix si sensuelle qu'elle se sentait une nouvelle fois exploser de l'intérieur, il lui murmura trois petits mots qui ont eu l'effet de la rendre encore plus folle que ce qu'elle était.

- Je t'aime Elena.

Celle-ci se retrouva alors sous le corps du vampire qui la couvait d'un regard brulent. Puis d'un seul coup il se retira d'elle avant d'y entrer de nouveau la faisant gémir de de plaisir. C'était sûr. La nuit était loin d'être terminée croyez moi.

* * *

À son réveil Damon n'avait bougé d'un pouce. Près de lui, Elena était paisiblement endormie recouverte par un simple draps qui dissimulait son corps de déesse. Il avait déjà fait des erreurs dans le passé, mais celle-ci, celle d'avoir quitté Elena, de l'avoir laissé, était l'une des pires. Il fallait le comprendre. Elle lui avait répété depuis toujours qu'il y en avait que pour Stefan et que ce serait toujours lui. Elle l'avait quitté et s'était remise avec. Combien de fois cela s'était-il fait ? Deux fois ? Trois fois ? Quatre fois ? Il ne savait plus. Il avait arrêté de compter au fil du temps. Mais aujourd'hui tout était différent. Elena Gilbert l'aimait. Il n'avait voulu la croire la veille, pourtant c'était réel. La preuve : elle était complètement et totalement nu près de lui. Les images qu'il avait encore de la veille en étaient la seconde.

- Déjà réveillé ?

La douce voix à moitié éveillée de la jeune fille lui fit quitter ses pensées pour se concentrer sur elle, qui le regardait tendrement.

- Dis moi tu étais en forme hier, fit-il remarquer. En temps normal tu aurais été épuisé à partir du second / troisième round. Tu étais en manques à ce point ?

Elena lui tira la langue. Langue que le vampire attrapa de ses dents ( sans lui faire mal bien sûr) avant de l'introduire dans sa bouche pour un baisé. Elle échappa un léger rire puis entoura son cou de ses mains alors qu'il se retrouva encore au dessus.

- Ne me quitte plus jamais, dit-elle plus sérieuse cette fois, coupant net leur baisé. Sinon la prochaine fois je …

- Je te le jure Elena, la coupa-t-il. Jamais je ne t'abandonnerai. Aujourd'hui tu es à moi , continua-t-il en s'approchant dangereusement de ses lèvres . Rien qu'à moi, murmura-t-il en lui volant un baisé.

- À jamais, poursuivit Elena l'approchant davantage à elle.

Alors que leurs lèvres se frôlaient, un bruit à la porte lui coupa net son élan. Furieuse d'être ainsi interrompu, elle le fut bien plus quand Damon sortie du lit, s'enfila rapidement un bas la laissant à présent seul dans le lit.

Quand le vampire ouvrit il tomba sur une rouquine qui entra sans même lui demander la permission. Lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que son cher frère n'avait passé la nuit seul, elle afficha un drôle de sourire qu'il ne lui connaissait pas.

Quand à Elena, elle rougissait violemment de se trouver dans une telle situation face à la sœur du vampire.

- Au moins tu as appris à frapper, en revanche en ce qui concerne l'invitation d'entrer ça c'est autre chose.

- Klaus m'a dit de te dire de te préparer, dit-elle sans lui prêter attention. Enfin je veux dire, vous préparer, corrigea-t-elle en lançant un regard à Elena. La pleine lune est dans trois jours, il veux qu'on soit rentré le plus tôt possible.

- Et Katherine ? Demanda Elena.

- Klaus veux la prendre avec nous. Bien entendu elle est encore inconsciente. Kol n'a fait que lui briser le cou à chaque fois qu'elle reprenait ses esprits et je crois que ça va continuer, soupira-t-elle.

- Donc nous partons déjà ? Compris Damon. Et la sorcière ? Aimee je crois que c'était.

- Oh elle ! Elle part avec nous. Elle a promis d'aider votre sorcière pour le rituel. Ses connaissances seront d'une grande aide. Bien ! j'ai terminé, je vais vous laisser alors.

Damon lui adressa un sourire hypocrite tout en lui désignant la sortie. Quand elle fut sortie, Elena soupira.

- Tu aurais pu m'en parler.

- De ? Questionna-t-il ne comprenant pas.

- D'Emma. Tu aurais pu me dire que c'était ta sœur.

- Comment tu le sais ? Demanda-t-il les sourcils froncés.

- Quand elle s'est présentée le nom Salvatore m'a percuté, répondit-elle simplement.

- Elle aime bien donné ce nom, fit-il amusé. Stefan et moi sommes ses frères alors elle a décidé de porté le même nom que nous.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu te comportes comme ça avec elle ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a raconté au juste.

- Tout ce qui faut savoir.

- Alors tu dois le savoir pourquoi.

- Non je ne sais pas justement. Damon ….

- J'aimerais qu'on évite d'en parler si tu veux bien, nous avons notre avion à prendre.

Puis sans un mot il s'éloigna vers sa valise. Soupirant une nouvelle fois, Elena se leva et s'enroulant du draps elle se mit derrière lui. Elle l'encercla, lui déposant un baisé sur le dos avant d'y poser sa tête.

- Emma a l'air d'être une fille géniale.

Voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas, elle continua.

- Ne perd pas ça Damon. Ne la perds pas elle, murmura-t-elle.

Elena le lâcha puis s'éloigna jusqu'à la salle de bain pour une douche matinale le laissant ainsi seul dans ses pensées.

Emma avait longtemps été la seule femme qu'il avait toujours aimé et sa mère avec. Elle était sa petite sœur . Elle est sa sœur. Mais il y avait beaucoup de chose qu'elle ne pouvait pardonner, et le faite de lui avoir fait boire son sang afin de la transformer il y a des années de ça , en fait parti. Et il savait qu'elle avait abandonné depuis longtemps ce lien qui les unissait. Pour elle il était mort. Il n'était plus son frère. Mais pour lui, elle était encore sa petite sœur. Et ça il refusait de le perdre.

Fin du chapitre 19.

**Voilà ! la petite réconciliation de Damon et Elena vous a plu ? **

**j'attends avec impatience votre avis sur ce chapitre basé sur notre couple préféré *-* **

**surtout n'hésitez pas ! ;) **

**à bientôt pour la suite de l'histoire ! **

**à suivre !**


End file.
